Legacy Of Fire
by Bahoogasmif
Summary: Having settled into their new home on Rannoch, Tali and Shepard decide its time to take the plunge into parenthood by adoption. This story acts as a prequel for another story called "Mass Effect: Pathways" authored by "TheWerdna"
1. Legacy Of Fire

Hello everyone! I finally decided to write more in regards to Wings Of Fire, but this story is a tie-in to another story. This story will serve as both a epilogue to WOF, and the prequel for a story called "Mass effect: Pathways" Authored by "The Werdna"

So to make this a little less confusing, ill state the differences here in the authors notes for you all. The changes from WOF are all fairly small, and include Kaiden living rather than Ashley, and Zaeed and Aria not being Shepard's neighbors. If you have other questions please send me a PM and ill be glad to answer. I sincerely hope you all enjoy the journey, and as always, reviews are key to a better story. Have fun!

* * *

Legacy Of Fire

Spectre John Shepard sat on his bed, his back against the headrest while carefully caressing a seashell from a certain special doctor he once knew. Letting a sad smile spread across his face at all the memories that small shell brought to his mind. But he put it back in the box from where it had come, along with the baby rattle and the OSD with Mordin's final message to him. He stared numbly at the box for a time, his thoughts a slow but persistent current in his mind. He picked up the baby rattle and gave it a shake, listening to the sound of sand hitting the inside of the wooden toy.

_Should I ask her?_

That same line had been plaguing him for a while now, but the answer kept colliding with problems his mind threw up at him.

_Will she get mad? Or upset? I haven't really talked to her about adoption before. _The idea of adopting a child for him and Tali was hardly foreign to him, but he just didn't know how to bring up the subject. He rubbed the back of his neck wearily before sighing and putting Mordin's wedding gift back on his bedside table.

He took a deep breath and swung his legs off the bed, then got up and headed downstairs to the living room were he'd last seen Tali. When he reached the top of the stairs he frowned when he didn't see her in the living room or the dining room table. He jogged down the stairs and glanced quickly in the kitchen, but didn't see her there either. Deepening his frown even further he looked outside the glass door in the Dining room and felt his frown instantly dissolve as he saw her sitting in the sun outside.

He crossed the distance and eased the door open, catching the warm wind on his face as he exited the house and grabbed a nearby chair. Settling down beside her, he smiled at her lack of a mask, but managed to keep his hands to himself as he gained the mental courage for his proposition. He stared out across the ocean at nothing in particular as his mind raced for a way to say what he wanted to say, but he once more came up with a blank and sighed.

"…Tali?" He looked over at her, seeing her eyes remain closed as she answered him.

"Yes John?" He paused once again, trying one last desperate time to think of anything less abrupt then what he was going to say, but again, failed.

"How do you feel about adoption?" He watched as her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? Um, wh-why?" she looked as awkward on the subject as he felt, but she finally got control of herself and eyed him carefully.

"What exactly are you asking John?"

He looked down at his hands and pursed his lips a little, but eventually looked up at her.

"Tali, I've been thinking about this for a while now… Would you like to adopt a child with me?" he watched her face practically light up as she heard him, and felt his stomach flutter when she smiled.

"Of course I would John." His whole body felt slightly… different, when she said those words. Like a combination of being giddy and sheer terror were fighting to gain control of him. He had no idea how to raise a child, but he knew she wanted one, and thus would do it with vigor and a smile. He had seen the way Tali sighed a little when couples walked past with kids running along behind them, or how she seemed less cheerful for the entire day afterwards. He couldn't stand to see her like that, and the more he thought about it, the more he sorta liked the idea himself. He was startled from his thoughts by Tali's arm on his shoulder.

"John?" Her look of excitement was slightly tempered with concern as she watched his face.

"So, you think I'd make a good dad?" He smiled at her as the concern vanished from her face.

"Yes, I really do. But what brought this on?"

"A couple of reasons I suppose. First, a few of the others are having kids. You know Kaiden and his wife are having a girl soon? And Wrex's kids are almost a year old now…"

"So that's it? You we're jealous?" Tali had a smile on to show she was kidding, but he shook his head seriously.

"No, not jealous, happy. But the most important reason is that I agree with Mordin." He reached over to grab Tali's hand in his and squeezed.

"You would make a wonderful mother Tali." She looked around nervously for a moment before she finally replied.

"I'm not so sure Shepard. I mean, I don't really know the first thing about being a mother! What if I mess up? What if it turns out to be one of those brats that no one likes because I didn't know what I was doing?" Shepard chuckled at that, but cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"_**I'll **_make sure that doesn't happen. But you are the perfect mother Tali. I've never met a more loving person, and that's what a child needs most. Someone to love them even when they turn into mutant teenagers that only want money and car keys." Tali laughed and leaned her cheek into his open palm.

"Ok John, but we'll need to make some changes in the guest room." He frowned at her, but she just rolled her eyes and began to list things off from a mental checklist.

"First, we need to change the paint in there to be more kid friendly, like maybe animal wallpaper? Second, we need to get a crib, blankets and child toys."

"Not to mention a surplus of diapers."

"Which you _will_ be helping me change, by the way." Tali laughed as Shepard hung his head.

"See? Your turning into a mother already." She swatted his arm playfully and got up from her chair bouncing on her toes with a short squeal of exuberance.

"Keelah this is so exciting! Auntie Raan will be ecstatic! Not to mention Hannah… Or Kasumi!" she leaned over and grabbed his hand to pull him from his chair, earning a grunt from him as he stood.

_Come to think of it, Mom **will** be pretty excited._

He immediately imagined his mother bursting through the door of his house and going straight to the crib without so much as a backward glance for him. He laughed to himself as Tali dragged him inside to start the planning and preparations.


	2. Love At First Sight

Love At First Sight

Two weeks later, Shepard found himself in the air-car with Tali, on his way to the cities adoption clinic. And he couldn't help but smile to himself at how excited Tali had been all day. They had finished painting the room they had chosen for the child, and had acquired all the necessary items that came with having an infant. Now all that was left was actually picking a baby. His smile slipped off his face for a moment as he thought about how he would chose, but shook his head and focused on flying the car instead.

_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it._

Tali seemed to have no such doubts, as she constantly fidgeted with excitement in the seat beside him.

"Tali? You know how cute you look when you're excited?" He laughed softly at her expression when she looked at him.

"I can't help it! This is one of the biggest decisions I've made in my entire life!"

"Well just hold on a little longer Tali, soon enough you'll have a… hmm." Tali cocked her head at him as he finished so oddly.

"A what?"

"Well I was just trying to think if we had decided on a boy or a girl yet." He watched her drop her head a little in thought, but she brought it back up after a few seconds.

"Which do you prefer?" He chuckled at her question first before giving her a reply.

"I don't know Tali, I've never had one before. Though, I suppose I've always sort of wanted a little girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Because raising a boy sounds like hell. At least if you ask my mom it does." Tali laughed at his quip, but nodded and went back to fidgeting for the remainder of the trip.

Soon enough the city sparkled on the horizon, and he began to lower their altitude while double-checking the map for his destination. The city gleamed in the mid-day sun, and had grown since his last visit. There were now far more actual buildings then scuppered ships being used, and the city sprawled out in all directions from the core of old ships that had been the foundation.

He eventually found the adoption clinic after cruising through the twisting streets for a few minutes of searching, and parked in one of the open spots along the curb. Tali flung her seatbelt off and quickly scrambled out onto the sidewalk while Shepard did so a bit more slowly. He took her hand and gave her a warm smile before moving into the relatively new building. As they passed through the large double doors, he noticed the interior looked incredibly clean, and he instantly felt like slapping his forehead at his stupidity.

"Tali, I probably shouldn't be here. Couldn't I hurt these kids if I don't wear a mask?" He stopped as she turned to look at him.

"No John, all the children are kept in a sterile environment bubble, at least for a while after birth. I know I got my first suit around five or so, but having Rannoch back should make the transition much simpler and faster." He nodded at her assurance, but still felt skeptical as they moved to the reception desk. A woman in a bright red and grey suit looked up at them, her eyes shining behind a hazy bluish visor.

"Hello! How might I help you today?" Shepard glanced at Tali briefly, catching her nervousness before he turned to look back at the woman.

"We would like to adopt." His blunt statement made the woman's eyes widen a little behind her mask, but she blinked away her surprise and stood up to greet them more fully.

"Of course. If you would like to adopt we have a strict no contamination policy you will have to follow first. If you would follow me we'll get you a suit so you can go inside the nursery." He watched Tali give him an apologetic shrug and followed the woman on to the rear of the building.

She finally stopped near a closet filled with white bio-suits that reminded him of a few horror movies he'd seen before, but he simply took the one she offered him and began to shove his legs into the holes. As he began getting suited up the two women began talking about the children.

"So, we don't use bubbles anymore?" Tali's voice was filled with wonder as she asked, but the receptionist merely shook her head.

"No, we use them, but only for the children who show signs of severe reactions without them. Mostly we keep the children out of the bubbles, but we keep them nearby in case of a contamination leak." Tali nodded at the woman's explanation, and chuckled at him a little as he tried unsuccessfully to stuff an arm into a awkward sleeve. Ignoring him and his vain struggle, she turned back to the woman and pursued a new line of questioning.

"And what are the ratios of children able to be without bubbles to normal?"

"Well, usually the kids that come in here don't need them, at least not for long. But we always have a few that need them so, around two out of five, roughly?" he looked up from the suit, having finally managed to get all of his extremities inside their proper places, and watched the two ladies move towards a door with a small window at head level.

"What about the older kids?" Tali never stopped looking through the window as she asked her question and the receptionist answered swiftly.

"We keep them at another location. It wouldn't do to have them around infants."

"And what about their implants? Do they still get them early on?" The woman nodded briefly when Tali looked back at her, but Shepard frowned a little as he slid the helmet over his head and closed the seals.

"But I thought you only needed those for your suits?" his voice came out in a synthesized tone, making him look down towards his mouth in brief confusion before he was answered.

"No sir, we use them for our suits, true, but we need them in case of an infection. If something gets through the suit and into our system, the implant keeps our immune system from reacting so violently we shut down. Unless of course the infection is too severe for it, then there wouldn't be much we could do anyway."

"Ok, well, I suppose I'm all ready. Shall we go inside?" the woman unlocked the door and let them in, where the decontamination spray from above hit them immediately with a fine coat. He moved past it and looked through his clear plastic visor to see all the children mostly asleep in a noonday nap. A few here and there were stirring, a few crying, but for the most part it was silent. Every so often amongst the rows of cribs was a bubble, but like the woman outside had said, most were left without one.

Moving to the closest row, he peered into the crib and saw a pale skinned child, its legs already showing the telltale bend just below the knee and a scraggly patch of black hair. He smiled but kept moving, following Tali down the rows, until he noticed one stirring nearby. He left Tali's side and walked over, trying his best to stay quiet in his large baggy bio-suit, and leaned over the side of the crib.

As he had thought, this one was awake, but to his surprise it had a smile when it looked up at him.

"Hey there cutie…" He reached a hand in and promptly lost control of a finger as the child grabbed a hold of it. It giggled and flailed its other hand around as it clung to his middle finger, but he found himself holding his breath as he watched the child's smile.

_That looks exactly like Tali's smile. _

The child was slightly pudgy in the face, but he could see the high cheekbones and set of the mouth would turn out very similar to his wife. He smiled even wider as the child grabbed his finger with both hands now, and bounced itself around in exuberance.

"Tali…"

"Oh this is hard Shepard. All these kids are so precious… How are we supposed to choose?"

"Tali."

"What?" she whirled around in frustration at his insistent tone, but she instantly eased a little when she saw him hunched over a crib. When she came up beside him the baby instantly dropped his finger, and raised both hands up at Tali with small sounds of exertion as it strained upwards. Tali looked at him briefly before reaching down and scooping the child up into her arms. The child made a sound of utter delight as Tali carefully swayed to and fro, bouncing the child lightly in her arms. For a time he just watched the two of them, but after a while he looked back towards the crib and noticed the gold tags hanging down the side. He reached down and turned it in his hands, noticing the small Kheelish letters scrawled upon it.

"Tali what does this say?" he held it up for her to see but he had to repeat himself twice before she finally looked around at him.

"Hmm? Oh, let me see." She kept the baby to one side as she leaned in close to read it, all the while the baby was grabbing at the sides of her helmet in fascination.

"It says she's a girl, and that she's little over a month old." Shepard smiled a little at the child, then snapped the gold colored tag off of its string and showed it to her. She stared in fascination as he held it in front of her, twirling it around in his fingers.

"I think we found our girl." Shepard felt his smile splitting his face as he took his eyes off of the child for a second to see Tali nod slowly in confirmation, before he stood up fully and headed for the door.

"Stay here for a minute Tali, I'll make sure we get a bubble for her before we head out." He approached the receptionist, who had gone back to her desk at the front.

"Ok, I think we're all set ma'am, what do we need to do?"

* * *

Tali stood in the nursery, a child in her arms and a smile on her face as she looked down at the baby she held.

"I think you got your daddies attention little girl." she saw the child starting to slip into a nap from the smooth motions Tali had been making, and noticed her eyelids droop as she held on to consciousness. Tali began to hum softly while she maintained her swaying motion, and saw the last of the resistance escape from the child as her eyes closed completely. She continued humming while she readjusted the bundle in her arms, making sure the baby's head stayed elevated, when Shepard finally came back through the door. He had a see through bubble under one arm and a small piece of paper in the opposite hand.

"Ok Tali, we're all set. All we need is for you to sign the papers up front and we can head out." She nodded and moved to him as he opened the small bubble enough for her to place the child inside with a blanket. Tali found she could hardly look away when he closed the bubble up and double-checked the airflow and temperature gauge on the side of it. She followed him out of the brightly colored nursery room and under the decontamination spray once more as they moved back to the front of the building.

When they got to the front desk the receptionist had a spread of papers for them both to sign, mostly legal rights for the child and acknowledgement of laws regarding poor treatment. She quickly signed off on all of them, and gently took the child from Shepard while he did the same. They thanked the woman profusely and left shortly after, with Tali sitting in the back seat with the child and Shepard flying.

The ride was silent for a while as she stared through the bubble at her new child, thinking furiously for a good name that continued to elude her. when Shepard flipped on the autopilot and turned around in his seat to look at their child for himself.

"…She's got your smile you know." His eyes never left the sleeping form beside her when he spoke. "And when she grows up, she'll be just as gorgeous as her mother."

"Ria." Her declaration caused his face to scrunch up in confusion as he looked at her, but she ignored him.

"Ria'Shepard Nar Rannoch." Tali finally looked over at Shepard, who had a huge smile on his face as he looked at her.

"That sounds perfect Tali. Ria it is."

The remainder of the trip was quiet for the most part, with them both lost in their thoughts while the baby slept. After a while the autopilot alerted them to being close to their destination, and Shepard resumed his place at the controls. They set down outside the house and got their newly-bubbled joy into the house for the first time.

"This is it Ria, welcome home baby."


	3. Lullaby

Lullaby

"Awwww! She's adorable!" Shepard smiled as Kasumi came in the house and saw Ria in Tali's arms. He noticed she was wearing her usual skintight thief outfit as she closed the distance to Tali, making little baby noises once she got closer. Ria giggled in delight as Kasumi started playing with her fingers and toes, but Shepard turned back around in his spot on the couch to continue his conversation with Garrus.

Garrus had been first to arrive, bringing little Tarran along with him. The kid was taking after Garrus in a huge way, constantly testing the bounds of the rules and getting in trouble.

"I think Kaiden said he was coming, but Liara was too busy." Garrus snorted and shook his head.

"I worry about her sometimes Shepard, she hardly ever takes a break." He nodded in agreement but didn't answer; he knew that all too well. Both the men turned to watch Kasumi again as Tali gently handed Ria to her.

"She's so precious! Tali, I'm completely jealous." She sat in one of the chairs near the dining room table and continued cooing softly to Ria while Tali smiled on from the kitchen.

"No you can't keep her Kasumi. Shepard and I found her first." Kasumi smiled broadly from under her hood at Tali's joke, and began playfully tickling the baby's toes and got an elated squeal for her efforts.

"You know Kasumi, I thought for sure you'd find some different clothes by now. I mean, a thief suit in Shepard's house?" Garrus' plates twitched into the familiar configuration of a smirk as Kasumi looked up to rebuke him.

"Well considering your new choice in clothing, I think I should avoid any advice from you on the subject." Garrus frowned and looked down at himself.

"What's that supposed to mean? These were a gift from Livinia you know." He pinched a shoulder of his loose fitting shirt as an example.

"How is she by the way?" Shepard frowned a little, as his question seemed to make his friend even more upset.

"I tried Shepard, but I just don't think it'll ever work out with me and her. At least I got something good out of that relationship." Garrus smiled down at his own kid who was crawling around on the carpet in front of him. He reached down and scooped the kid up into his lap, getting a look of frustration from the child who squirmed around in his arms.

"Tarran here is just starting to discover the wonders of crawling." Shepard laughed as the child snagged onto one of Garrus' talons with his mouth.

"It also looks like he also discovered the magic of putting things in his mouth." The two men laughed, but quieted down once Tali clinked a spoon against a glass in the kitchen.

"Alright people, lunch is served." Tali's announcement made Kasumi stand up with little Ria and hand her back over to her mom before she started handing out plates in Tali's stead. She had her typical smile on as he approached the kitchen to grab his plate from her.

"So what's on the menu for the kiddies?"

"Tarran can have solid food, but I have to keep an eye on him lest he eat you out of house and home." Garrus' mention of his name made the child look at him curiously, but being put into a high chair at the dinner table soon distracted him.

"As for Ria, she still gets a bottle, but once she's old enough it might be interesting to see them eat at the same time." Tali handed Garrus some evil looking concoction for dextro amino's while Shepard slid up the counter and started piling food onto his plate.

Tali had become increasingly good at cooking over their time together, and so he happily grabbed sandwiches and cooked foods alike before he moved to join Tarran at the table, stopping briefly to kiss Tali and make faces at Ria on his way there. The little turian was messily munching on a slice of meat from his sandwich when Shepard sat down, and ignored him completely in favor of the meal before him.

Before long Tali took the seat next to him after putting Ria in a crib nearby with her bottle.

"Now then, how's the food Garrus?" Tali had her hood back, exposing her long dark hair as she picked up her knife and fork with a hungry gaze at her plate.

"Pretty good Tali, though I don't know if you're quite up to chef quality yet." He stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth to show he was kidding, but got a scowl from Tali anyway. Tarran laughed as Garrus made the occasional face at him, but other than that lunch went by pretty quietly until Ria cried from her crib near the living room. Tali started to get up but he put a hand on her arm and stood up to do it himself. Kasumi exchanged looks with Tali and giggled as Tali sat back down to her lunch. Shepard walked over to Ria's crib to the sound of crying, but she stopped quickly once she saw him loom above her.

"How we doing little girl?" he saw her bottle still had some milk in it, but she still squirmed and made faces as if something was bothering her. He reached in and picked her up, only to sit down on the couch behind him with her head over his shoulder. She quickly calmed down once he held her, apparently having just wanted some attention. He listened to the sound of conversations from the table, but they only registered as background noise while he held his daughter.

_My daughter… that sounds so strange. Maybe it'll get easier in time. _

Shepard patted her back softly for a while, waiting for a burp to escape her before he placed her in a more comfortable position with her head resting on the curve of his elbow.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted his trance, and he carefully rose from the couch, doing his best not to disturb Ria as he answered the door.

"Greetings Shepard-Commander." Aristotle's baritone voice apparently startled Ria, causing her to start crying as Shepard tried to answer him.

"Hey there Al! Come on in buddy, we're just having some lunch." Shepard did his best to quiet Ria down, but apparently she wasn't having any of it. Aristotle took a few steps inside before Tali walked past him briskly.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"I apologize, Creator Shepard, it was not my intention to antagonize." Tali quickly took Ria from Shepard and started off towards the living room with a slight frown for Aristotle, making small soothing noises as she sat down with her. Shepard shook his head briefly before turning to Aristotle with an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry, guess you scared her a little. I don't suppose there's any way you can turn your volume down?" Aristotle cocked his head slightly, but shook his head.

"Negative, Geth platforms don't generally have a means for audio adjustments. But if I may, I believe I have a way to calm the child, should you permit it."

"What do you mean, "calm her"? You mean as in knocking her out or something?" Al quickly made a submissive gesture and corrected him.

"Of course not Shepard-Commander. We simply have a means of audio playback that allows us to play melodies that children statistically respond well to." Shepard kept his skeptical frown, but nodded and followed him over to where Tali sat with Ria. Garrus and Kasumi had gotten up from the table; Garrus with Tarran in his arms and Kasumi with a concentrated frown as Aristotle took a knee beside the couch Tali was sitting in.

"Creator Shepard, if you would allow it, I would like to play some music for your daughter." Tali had apparently had no success in calming her down by herself, but looked to Shepard first and waited for his nod before motioning for him to sit beside her. Aristotle slowly placed himself beside Tali, making the child cry even harder, before what sounded like Quarian singing started playing quietly from his speakers. It started quietly, the female voice making Shepard think instantly of the room he'd found Tali's Geth data in. The woman and the music both stayed slow as the song progressed, and it did have a strangely calming effect, not only on Ria, but also on him.

The baby eventually stopped crying, her eyes looking on with fascination at the large robot beside her while the music echoed softly across the room. Shepard had felt himself relax slightly as the child stopped crying and nothing untoward happened. After a while he was leaning back into the couch, watching Ria begin to close her eyes as the song came to a close. Shepard instantly put a finger to his lips for Aristotle, who nodded his understanding and stood up from the couch, following him and the others with the exception of Tali and Kasumi out the back door. Once they were outside and the door shut behind them Shepard turned to the Geth.

"Thanks for that Al, and I'm sure once she's older she'll absolutely adore you. But for now your voice scares her."

"I understand, and I am glad I could help."

"So what brings you here Al? I thought you were with the security fleet in orbit?" Garrus held Tarran still, who looked quite fascinated by Aristotle, going so far as to reach out for his flashlight eye every time he looked the child's way.

"We were informed that Kaiden-Spectre has been called away on assignment for the council, and would be unable to make this rendezvous. It was deemed appropriate to send this platform to relay this message." Shepard frowned a little at the council's horrific timing, but just shook his head in disappointment while Garrus snorted in amusement.

"They gave him another assignment? Great. Guess I'll be getting a call to go save him soon." Garrus' comment made Shepard exhale a laugh but continued looking to Aristotle.

"Why was it deemed appropriate to send you down here? Not that I don't want you here or anything, but couldn't you have just called instead?"

Al was quite for a few seconds, an eternity for a machine like himself, before he twitched his head flaps in what Shepard had begun to understand as a sign of indecision.

"…I asked to come. I was curious about your new daughter, Shepard-Commander." Shepard exchanged a quick glance with Garrus, who looked just as curious as he did as the machine continued.

"We heard your transmission, to all of your friends and family about the newest addition to the Shepard clan. We simply wished to see her for ourselves."

"You mean _all _the geth wanted to see her?"

"Yes." He couldn't help but frown at that at first, but the more he thought about it the less he saw to be concerned about.

_It's the geth we're talking about here. They aren't about to attack my daughter and me for no reason. They probably just got curious about who he and Tali had chosen for a child._

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked over to Garrus.

"So, you ready to see the man cave?" He laughed at Garrus' curious arrangement of plates.

"Man cave? That sounds unpleasant Shepard."

"Give it a chance Garrus, I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He put a shoulder around both Al and Garrus as he led them to the firing range/lab he had created.

It was a squat building he led them to, not more than ten feet tall at it's highest. The paint was a dull cream color and the door was reinforced alloy too heavy even for Wrex to bash through compliments of the geth. He sifted through his pockets for a second as they got to the door, finally emerging with a key-card that slid into a slot along the heavy frame. It blinked green and they heard a noise like a heavy weight being dropped on the other side before Shepard shoved it open and led them inside.

"Welcome to the lab and work out area gentlemen." Shepard grinned as he flicked on the lights, revealing a very impressive setup.

"Spirits, how did you afford all this?" Garrus looked around as wide eyed as he could while little Tarran did the same.

"Most of these machines are popular brand names amongst humans. I would surmise that along with his pension as a Medal of Honor recipient, Shepard-Commander likely had outside assistance in acquiring these items. Either in the form of donations or larceny." Both men stopped their admiration of the room and turned to look at the A.I., who looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Have I misspoke?"

"Do you always announce that your friends steal without proof?" Garrus said playfully.

"I did not intend to accuse, but was merely speculating."

"Uh huh. That's what Legion said after he told me I was "waning aesthetically" from my rocket wounds." Shepard laughed and started heading into the room he and Tali often used as an armory and repair station. There was a long bench running along one wall, covered in pieces of tech that Tali liked to sort through and upgrade, while the rest of the room was dedicated to exercise. There were a few windows in the small building, but were again reinforced. Off to the side near the workbench was a staircase leading down into the firing range below, but he decided to leave that alone for now. The main room had two treadmills, a bench press, a punching bag, and an assortment of dumb-bells, all surrounding a small boxing ring that he used as a sparing arena. Garrus' eyes lit up when he saw the boxing ring, and he elbowed Shepard to get his attention.

"When was the last time I kicked your ass Shepard? Maybe we should have a go for old times sake."

"Garrus, you're holding a baby." The turian looked down at his son briefly as if he had forgotten, but looked up at Al.

"Hey Aristotle, I don't suppose you could keep an eye on Tarran while I beat up your savior?" Shepard shook his head incredulously at his friend, but Aristotle flared his head flaps and stepped forward for Garrus to hand him the child. He took it very gently, Ignoring the childs hands as it reached for his light and ensuring the kids skin rested solely on the blanket instead of his cold armor. Shepard stared at Al for a moment, not quite sure he could believe his eyes.

_A machine is being as tender with this child as Garrus would be. Even to the point of making sure it wasn't cold from touching his armor. How could I have possibly been so blind to how much they truly feel and care?_

Garrus calling from the ring behind him interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see him already stretching.

"Come on Shepard, I know you've been out of action for a while, but do I really scare you bad enough you won't even get in the ring?" Shepard quickly left his thoughts behind as he jumped into the ring through the ropes and started to stretch himself.

"With a face like that I bet you scare lots of people."

"Well I'll take my disfigurement over death any day- oh… that's right."

"Shut up and fight Garrus." Shepard suited his words with a smile and got into a sparring stance.

* * *

Tali sat on a couch in the living room, relaxing as the baby slept in her arms. It was getting dark out now, and both Garrus and Shepard hadn't come in from 'The shed.' as she had taken to calling it. If she knew her Shepard, he and Garrus were tossing each other around in the ring.

Which means only Aristotle is looking after Tarran. She shivered at the thought of leaving Ria alone with a geth, regardless of recent relations. Kasumi had left about an hour ago, hugging her and kissing Ria on the forehead. Tali had been amazed when her little Ria had showed no signs of sickness after the initial week of arriving in their home, and even more so at her exceptional resilience to alien bacteria. Saliva still seemed to affect her, but it was incredibly minor in its severity. The kiss from Kasumi had left a small red mark that was already fading, and she hadn't even gotten fussy about it.

Softly stroking her cheek, Tali smiled down at her baby, thinking how miraculous it was that she was where she was, and started to hum. The tune from Aristotle earlier had been nice, true, but it had the sound of a studio recording; not the closeness she felt the moment called for. She had no particular tune in mind, and had entered an almost trance like state herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tali?" Shepard's whisper made her jump slightly, making the baby open her eyes and look around in confusion. He made an apologetic smile and carefully scooped up Ria from Tali's lap.

"Sorry, but I think it's bed time for our little lioness." Tali blinked at him, but just shook her head instead of asking him what a lioness was. Standing up and cracking her back with a knuckle, she followed Shepard up the stairs to their bedroom. She noticed he smelled of sweat as she followed him up, but he must've toweled off since he wasn't sweating.

"When did Garrus leave?"

"He left a few minutes ago, but he said to thank you for lunch." She snorted at him in amusement as he opened the door to their room, but stayed silent as he sat on the edge of their bed with her in his arms. Tali took the opportunity to peal out of her suit for bed, and was halfway though when she heard Shepard's voice as soft as a whisper behind her.

"Something special happened today…" She thought for a moment he was talking to her, and she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when he kept going.

"I got green lights all the way…" He began rocking slowly back and forth on the edge of the bed, apparently singing some kind of song for Ria.

"With no big red signs to stop me…" Tali could see Ria holding stock-still while she stared wide-eyed at Shepard.

"No traffic jam delays…" Shepard paused in his song to run a thumb along her cheek and over her ear, while smiling so widely that it infected her too before he continued.

"While I was climbin' over the moon…in my big hot air balloon…" Tali felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched him smile down at Ria, and she put a hand over her mouth as she watched him finish his song.

"Floatin' high into the darkness… I hope I get there soon…" Shepard leaned over towards Ria's crib and eased her down into it.

"Something special happened today…" He finished and turned his smile on her, and she had to blink away tears as she moved over to him and sat down.

"That was beautiful John." He looked back down at Ria for a moment, and then looked back up into her eyes.

"Well I saw you humming to her so I thought I'd use a song I actually knew. Seems to have worked." He gestured down at Ria but kept his eyes on her. She closed in and kissed him, making sure he knew just how much she loved him right that moment, before wrinkling her nose at him

"You smell John, go take a shower and come to bed." He closed his eyes and smiled, then exhaled a laugh.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

For those of you that wish to know, the song was "Green Lights" by Aloe Blacc, and it touched my heart, so i hope if you listen to it, you will understand why i used it. i apologize, as i didnt have time to edit this. but i will soon. im taking a short family break and will be back, so dont worry!


	4. P's And Q's

P's And Q's

Tali sat along the bench in the workshop, idly watching her five-year-old daughter tinker with a defunct engine core modulator. The smile on her face didn't escape the notice of auntie Raan, or in this case, "Grandma Shala" as she flashed Tali a smile over Ria's head. To Tali's left sat both her daughter and Raan; Ria constantly hammering her with questions about flying ships and being an admiral while Raan sputtered to keep up. It was still odd for Tali, to see Shala without a visor, but the older woman insisted she go without it for little Ria.

"But how does a ship go so far from a mass relay? And why do the middle pieces move?" Raan looked flustered at the questions, but did her best to elaborate.

"Well Ria, the relays use something called element zero to make a tunnel that allows the ship and the space around it to weigh less, allowing it to travel the space in between very quickly, But I do not know why the middle pieces move, you will have to ask your aunt Liara about that." Without missing a beat the child kept at her.

"What lets element zero change how heavy something is?"

"Again, I do not know Ria, I am not a chemist."

"What's a chemist?"

Tali put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle as Raan gave an explosive sigh and placed her head in one palm. Tali decided to come to Raan's aid before she actually got upset.

"Ok Ria, that's enough questions for Grandma Shala, why don't you go see what daddy is doing?" She looked over at Shepard who sat across the room, leaning against one corner of the boxing ring with what Tali thought must be ear buds in each ear and listening to music after a vigorous bout against the punching bag. The child bounced from her stool, forgetting the core modulator entirely as she ran across the room and jumped into Shepard's lap, making him gasp at the sudden unexpected weight suddenly piled on top of him.

She smiled as he laughed and began talking excitedly with Ria, gesturing with a nod of his head for her to take one of the ear buds and listen to music with him.

Tali looked back to Aunt Raan, who had a calculating expression as she watched Shepard cuddle with Ria, but before Tali could ask her what was the matter, the heavy clunk of the lab door unlocking made them both turn around. Shepard and Ria were oblivious to it and continued head bobbing to whatever music they were listening to.

When the door opened and the figure stepped in out of the midday light to reveal itself as Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, both herself and Raan glanced at each other with shock.

"Hannah! Ancestors, it's good to see you!" Shala was first to stand and greet the older human woman, who had on her usual smile and navy blues, looking freshly pressed.

"Shala! Good to see you too! And my Tali of course." Hannah smiled over at her, beckoning for her to come over and join the hug. Tali smiled broadly as she was enveloped by both of her mother figures, and suddenly realized she actually _did _think of Hannah as a mother of sorts, along with Raan. Over the time she had come to know john, the older human woman had shown nothing but love to Tali, and often went out of her way for them both, making Tali think of the woman fondly whenever she was mentioned.

When the three-way hug finally ended and they pulled away, Hannah looked around with a confused frown.

"And where's my hooligan at? I didn't see him in the house." Tali moved to the side, allowing Hannah to look past her and see John with his eyes closed and Ria in his lap doing the same. The human admirals face softened into a smile once more, before she began moving away from the bench and toward her son. Raan moved up beside Tali, her strong jaw line and elegant nose silhouetted against the light from the window as they watched Hannah lightly tap her son on the shoulder. Shepard looked up lazily at first, and then jumped when he saw his mother staring at him. Ria blinked at her fathers movement, then squealed in delight as she saw the cause of the disturbance.

"Gramma!" Hannah scooped the child up in a hug while Shepard got up to greet his mom.

"Oh my baby! How are you?" Hannah ignored John briefly while Ria buried her face in her shoulder and giggled.

"Mom was letting me fix a core modulator! Are you staying the night?" she looked up excitedly only to see Hannah frown in confusion.

"We won't be here tonight sweetie, we're going to your parents reunion tonight, remember?" John arched an eyebrow at her and Tali felt herself do the same.

"What's this about a reunion?" Hannah blinked at him but shook her head and started to laugh.

"You're kidding right? Didn't Garrus send you the message? He's the one who told me to come by your house first…" She got quieter towards the end of her sentence as she watched Shepard slowly shake his head and quietly laugh. Tali felt her hand twitch as she vividly imagined slapping Garrus across his smirking face.

"No mom, he didn't tell us anything. This is the first we've heard of it. Do you know who is going to be there?" Hannah shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and index finger to indicate her thoughts on Garrus' little joke.

"Yes, Liara, Garrus, Kaiden, Wrex, Grunt, Kasumi and Miranda all have confirmed an RSVP. Miranda sent more invitations, but I suppose the others are either to busy or aren't very social." Shepard nodded at the list of former crewmembers, and Tali joined in on his smile as they thought about their old friends.

"Ok mom, we'll go get ready and be out in a little while okay? Did you want to come too Raan?" Ria dashed ahead of them and opened the large door, while she and Shepard exchanged amused glances at her exuberance. But Raan just shook her head when she answered.

"I am afraid not Shepard, I still have duties to attend to here on Rannoch, but I hope you all have fun." Raan moved with them towards the door and crouched next to Ria, who practically quivered with anticipation at the prospect of going into space.

"You enjoy yourself Ria, and be good for your mother and father. Okay?" the child nodded her head vigorously, and let Raan kiss her on the forehead before the older woman left the workshop and headed for her air-car towards the front of the house.

A short while later Tali found herself outside Ria's room, having already showered and suited up herself.

"Ria, sweetie? Did you check all the suit clamps like I showed you?" The room beyond was a cacophony of heavy thuds and grunts of exasperation, so Tali decided to let herself in. The room was a bit of a mess, but certainly nothing she hadn't seen before. Their were shirts and pants strewn about the room, along with various stuffed animals and toys that she had acquired over the years. Tali had noticed a trend in Ria's play habits recently however, that she was using the toys she got far less frequently then she had as a child. Instead constantly asking to join Tali in the workshop to mend and upgrade equipment and parts. Tali knew she was a little young for it, but felt overjoyed her daughter was showing an interest in tech and engineering. She had initially been afraid of being Ria's teacher, as teaching wasn't something she'd ever really done. But so far Ria had been learning things remarkably fast, and had not shown any signs of social problems.

The scene before her was comical to say the least as Tali entered her daughter's room to see her tugging on various parts of her new suit. She had managed to get the gloves on, but little else appeared to be as it should. The abdominal area still hung around her bottom, and her boots bore the brunt of the frustration from the child who hopped on one foot trying in vain to shove one long three-toed foot inside.

"Mom! I hate this suit!" The look of utter frustration got a sympathetic smile out of Tali, who sat down on the bed beside her pouting child.

"I know baby, but it's the only thing that will let you come with us and see all your friends. Why don't you let me help you?" Tali began tugging off the suit to start anew, while Ria just gave a helpless growl and leaned back on the bed. After a while she finally calmed down a little bit, and started helping Tali as she worked on the suit from the feet up.

"Why do we have to wear these suits mom?" Tali paused halfway through pulling up the suit to cover her stomach, her face scrunching up in thought on how best to approach the question in a way a five year old would understand. Continuing to pull the suit up for her daughter, she gave her best reassuring smile before answering.

"Well Ria, if we leave Rannoch without it, we could get sick and die. We used to have to wear our suits all the time, day and night for our whole lives." Ria frowned as she watched her mother closely, likely not believing her in the slightest.

"But thanks to your father, we can finally start living without them again." Ria's eyes widened considerably, just as Tali thought they might. She had been through this with John before, on whether to keep her in the dark about their past lives, or to just wait. But in the end, they had decided to simply allow her to find out sooner rather than later, lest someone she come across spring it on her out of the blue with her not having any idea her parents were galactic heroes.

"How did dad let us take off our suits?" The phrasing of the question got a bit of a laugh from her, but before she could answer Shepard knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Do I hear my two favorite girls in there?" Tali gave him a smile but turned back quickly to grab a hold of Ria before she could dart past her and latch onto Johns leg.

"I did not say you could leave yet young lady, now sit down and let me finish synching up this suit." Ria huffed and stuck out her lower lip, but Shepard gave her a raised eyebrow that got her smiling again.

"So what's the E.T.A. chief engineer? Is our little astronaut ready to go and see the stars?" Tali snorted in amusement as she zipped up the last piece of Ria's suit and picked up the helmet from nearby, placing it snugly over the girls shoulder length dark brown hair. Tali reached down and pulled the childs hair back up to insert it into the suction tubes near the back then picked up the face plate and held it as she answered.

"Well, looks like we're all done here, all that's left is the visor." Shepard smiled broadly and kneeled down in front of Ria, then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he took the visor from Tali and gently slid it into place on Ria's helmet.

"How you doing baby? Can you breathe all right? Can you see?" Tali's questions drew a questioning eyebrow from Shepard and what she imagined to be the same from Ria behind her mask, but waited until Ria answered with a, "I'm fine mom." before feeling satisfied. Shepard stood up and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"You ready to go into space Ria?" Shepard laughed as she raised both hands above her head and yelled, "YEAH!" with the enthusiasm only a five year old could muster.

* * *

Shepard smiled to himself as he brought up the personal communicator in the master bedroom, hearing Ria rattle off questions to Tali and Hannah about space as they waited in the hall outside. But before long the person he was trying to call picked up promptly as always.

"Shepard-Commander." Aristotle's image popped up on the Q.E.D. in the usual phantom blue color as he greeted Shepard in his normal manner.

"Al! Good to see you buddy. Listen I know this is short notice but I need a ride to the citadel soon, preferably in the next couple hours if you could? We have a meeting with the old Normandy crew to attend." The geths head flaps fluctuated briefly, but he stayed quiet for a moment longer than normal.

_He probably just looked through the entirety of the geth fleet and all its flight schedules in half the time it took me to voice the question. So what could he possibly be doing-_

"Shepard-Commander, we have located a vessel that can escort you to your appointment aboard the Citadel. 'The Veils Light' will depart as soon as you are aboard. Coordinates to follow." Al's deep voice must have carried further than he had though, as before he knew it Ria had rushed inside the room with a squeal of delight.

"Aristotle!" She had a bit of trouble saying the name, but the geth moved his head flaps up in what appeared to be brief surprise as he looked down at her.

"Greetings, Creator Ria'Shepard. It is…good, to see you." He inclined his head at her before looking back to Shepard.

"I look forward to seeing you all again." Knowing how Aristotle was with ending conversations, Shepard had to act fast before his friend closed the connection.

"Wait! Al… would you like to come with us?" Shepard saw from the fluctuating head flaps just how close he had been to the mark, and smiled to himself.

_I thought that might be why he had to think so long. Al is nothing if not polite, and probably feared being rude if he'd asked to come along and meet his idols._

Shepard chuckled at the thought, but it was true, Aristotle was absolutely fascinated with anything about the Normandy and her crew, and a chance to meet them all in a social setting would likely mean the world to him.

"I would be honored, Shepard-Commander. But considering your previous dealings aboard the Citadel, It might be prudent to bring along your armor and weapons." Shepard closed his eyes and hung his head with a sad smile, but Tali outright laughed at the pathetic attempt at a joke made by the synthetic, who apparently had no idea he hadn't succeeded and continued on.

"I will see you soon, be well Shepard Clan." The miniature image of the geth faded into nothing, and Shepard turned around to face his two beautiful girls. Tali had her full suit on, and he couldn't help but marvel at how well it outlined her curves after all this time. Passing his gaze down to Ria, his smile broadened even further at her wearing her own suit.

It seemed like just a while ago they were changing diapers for her, now she was all ready and eager to go into space for the first time in her new dark green and black suit. The decorative swirls matched her mother's suit, and covered her whole body, while the realk went from deep dark green to black depending on the angle of the light. Tali had spent almost four hours looking for suits fit for five year olds, and had nearly squealed in excitement when she found this particular one, claiming that it would fit Ria perfectly.

"Ok gang, lets load up and see uncle Aristotle, hmm?"

A few hours later they were well into orbit after leaving from the spaceport on Rannoch. Little Ria had been glued to the side windows that the geth had so nicely installed for their organic passengers, and for once, she was completely question-less.

'The Veils Light' was unmistakably geth in design, with its sleek hull and odd interior only recently refitted to make it more organic friendly. The ship had been at dock on Rannoch when they'd arrived, and they had been ushered in by a very quiet geth steward, who now occupied a small space towards the front of the cabin. The area they had been seated in was certainly a first class accommodation, but they had been restricted from leaving the lounge area for the duration of their stay. From what Shepard had been able to gather, this ship acted as a taxi for those who had dealings with the geth, and apparently those they considered saviors as well.

He readjusted himself so his arm wouldn't fall asleep behind tali's shoulders, and continued appreciating the room they had been allowed for the trip. His mother had opted to take a brief nap on one of the guest beds, and so was in the next room.

The floor was split into two parts by dark brown carpet, and the other side was white square tile for the food and beverage area. The carpet side had a few chairs and couches, all of which looked just as comfortable as the one they sat on now, and the same dark brown coloring was on all of it so as to match the floor. The tiled kitchen like area had a solid grey countertop, with what appeared to be wooden cabinets lining it from overhead.

All in all, it appeared someone besides the geth had prepared this room for organics, as geth had little taste for such things like matching colors and comfortable furniture. Before long however, his musings were cut short by Aristotle walking in from the door opposite from where they sat near the window.

"Welcome aboard clan Shepard, it is an honor to have you with us." Ria finally pried her faceplate from the window at the sound of Al's voice, then sprinted over to him and latched onto his leg in a fierce hug.

"Uncle Al!" She squirmed excitedly as she beamed up at him and began her tirade.

"Uncle Al, I got a new suit! Isn't it pretty? And earlier today mom let me fix a broken core modulator! Then gramma Hannah came over and we-"

"Ria! Calm down and let Aristotle get in the door at least. It's good to see you again Al." Ria huffed her disappointment but took Al by the hand as he walked over to a chair in front of him and Tali and gently sat down.

"Likewise, Creator Tali'Shepard. And I am glad you had such a pleasing day, Ria'Shepard." John shook his head a bit at all the "Shepards" being tossed around, but shrugged off how weird it felt to have his name mentioned every two seconds and got Aristotle's attention.

"I appreciate the ride Al, I'm sure Garrus will be surprised when I show up on time even after his dirty prank."

"Vakarian Spectre has an unusual fondness for practical jokes. I believe I have suffered through a few of them myself now."

After that, the talk of old squad mates and times past quickly ate up the time, and soon enough little Ria was sound asleep beside Aristotle's chair despite his deep voice regularly sounding just shy of a fog horn. Roughly three hours had passed with the three of them conversing until Al's head flaps flared suddenly.

"We are now ten minutes from docking with the Citadel, would you like me to stay and accompany Admiral Hannah and Ria'Shepard while you attend your meeting?"

That's all right Al, I'll go wake up mom and Tali can carry Ria with us. I'm sure the other kids will be just as tired from their own flights." Tali laughed quietly as he hoisted himself up from the couch and turned to help her do the same.

"Keep dreaming John." She gently scooped Ria up off the carpeted floor and into her arms, earning what sounded like a yawn from from her daughter before he moved to the guest room door and knocked on the steel frame.

"Be right out." His mother's confirmation that she was awake was all he needed, and he nodded before turning back around to wait near the door with Tali and Ria. After his mother came out looking just as perky as ever, he smiled and allowed Aristotle to lead them out of the ship and into the citadel port. After a few security checks and ID swipes, along with more than a few raised eyebrows at his identity, they were allowed though and quickly made their way to a new, smaller club that Garrus said was the meeting point.

The damage to the citadel was fairly small now, what with Earth being right below it to ferry supplies and personnel for the incredibly short repairs. Seeing as how the citadel had been a shattered mess when he had left, that only half the wards were still damaged had almost made him choke with incredulity. When they had made the appropriate turns and elevator rides, the 'Nova' was purportedly a more friendly club, where the adults could still get alcohol and the kids could play in one of the children approved areas. And after walking in and scanning around, he saw that seemed to hold true. There was a bar along the left wall, with tables strewn about for customers, while the right rear portion of the large room appeared to be some kind of playground. John immediately smiled when he saw the hulking form of Wrex seated at the bar, and didn't have to look long to find the rest of the crew already seated at one of the tables chatting.

"Shepard! Spirits, I was worried you weren't going to show!" Garrus' smirk as he made the jab looked exactly how he'd pictured it would, but it quickly slid from his face when Hannah stalked up to him and slapped him across the face hard enough turn his head.

"The practical jokes are all well and good Garrus, but when you involve me, it gets serious." The entire group at the table blinked and shared hesitant glances until Garrus chuckled and worked his jaw with one hand.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that one." Hannah raised an eyebrow at him but grabbed a few of the nearby chairs and dragged them over while Ria hugged and met her parent's old friends. Kasumi was the first to jump up from her chair and meet them, going straight to Tali and Ria after giving him a smile. When Kasumi finally got through with her, Shepard continued showing his daughter the group. He imagined it was a very strange experience for Ria, especially having never seen krogan before. Wrex and Grunt she stared at for a while, but Shepard made sure to move her along before it got awkward.

"Hey! There she is, the kid of the Great Commander Shepard." Wrex lifted his big arms wide and stretched his leathery face into a smile, making Ria shy back a few steps at his unintentionally vicious grin.

"With parents like yours, you'll grow up to be strong one day. Maybe even beat my boys over there if you're tough enough." The old Krogan jerked a thumb toward the play area and the two Krogan kids about half of Shepard's own height. Wrex must've seen the question etched onto his face, as he laughed and decided to elaborate.

"What, did you think I was kidding when I said we could pop um' out fast? Mordin there is six, the one with the red on his plate like me? And the other one is Grelin. He's five." Wrex continued to watch the two for a moment longer as they, predictably, played rough with each other. Grelin and Mordin both were locked in a struggle for supremacy of the playground, each of them butting skull plates repeatedly until they mutually gave ground for a breather. But before Shepard could comment on Wrex's kids he was practically bowled over by a grinning Liara.

"Shepard! Oh it's so wonderful to see you again! I admit, I was a little worried you weren't going to show up." Shepard gave Garrus the stink eye over Liara's shoulder before he spoke again.

"Yeah well, we didn't know this was even happening until earlier this morning. Don't ask, it's a bad story."

Liara quirked an eyebrow at his vague answer, but after a second or two she shook her head and grinned.

"It was Garrus wasn't It." Her question left little doubt, but he simply closed his eyes and nodded sadly for confirmation. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, moving quickly towards where Garrus was standing and talking with Miranda only to slap him just as hard as Hannah had.

"Ow! What the hell?" Shepard stopped listening as Liara scolded him on his bad joke, but did notice briefly that Miranda had on a scowl fit to scare little children while she listened to Liara.

_Miranda is probably more upset that Garrus jeopardized her party plans than that he did what he did. She hasn't changed at all._

He looked around for Tali and Ria, and saw that Tali had taken her to the playground area along with Laura and Tarran. Both of who looked positively thrilled by the two krogan kids eyeing the newcomers wearily. Kaiden was standing beside Tali, probably reassuring Laura that it was ok to go and play, but not realizing the urging was unnecessary as the two kids jumped into the playground. Ria had left Tali's side and went straight to Wrex's two kids. Shepard smiled broadly as he made his way over there.

_Her curiosity will be the death of her if she's not more careful, but she definitely gets points for courage.._

"Shepard, I was just telling Tali here how the kids have more bravery then I do, seeing as how they don't care about the two krogan kids half again their size and aren't twenty feet away."

"Ah come on Kaiden, you mean to tell me after all this time you're still insecure about other males being stronger than you? You're as bad as Vega." Kaidan grinned at the quip, but it faded into a slight frown of concentration.

"Huh, Vega. There's a name I haven't heard in a while." Shepard nodded and opened his mouth to answer when a cheer rang out from the general direction of the bar.

It didn't take long to figure out why, as Joker and E.D.I. both walked in and greeted everyone. Surprisingly, E.D.I. left Joker's side and walked straight to Aristotle first, who had hung back from the socialization for the most part, only speaking if spoken to.

Sighing, he looked to Tali and Kaidan then motioned with his chin to indicate they go to the tables with everyone else.

"I can't Shepard, someone needs to stay and watch the kids." Tali said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well why don't we ask my mom and Kasumi to watch them? They seem to want to talk anyway." Tali crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly as she looked at the aforementioned pair, who stood apart from the rest while talking quietly, and then nodded.

"Ok John, but only for a little while. I don't like leaving Ria for long."

Shepard smiled at her in understanding and put an arm around her waist as they walked back to the tables together with Kaiden trailing not far behind. When they got close enough, Tali slipped out from under his arm and went to speak with Aristtole and E.D.I., so he made a mental note to save her a chair as they sat down beside the group.

"So Shepard, Is everything going well back on Rannoch?" Kaiden asked as he took a seat beside him.

"So far Kaiden. We seem to have a genius for a little girl too. She's fascinated with tech just like her mom, and in a few years I'll start teaching her self defense." Kaidan smiled at Shepard's description, and nodded his understanding.

"I hear ya'. It worked well for Tali, why mess with a winning formula?"

"And how about you? Laura giving you and the wife any trouble?" Kaidan sat back further in his chair and shook his head.

"No, the kid is a handful sure, but what child isn't? Besides, most of the time she is either with me in the gym, wanting to beat up the punching bag, or watching old vids about our escapades." Shepard laughed as he imagined Kaidan's daughter with her arms wrapped around her knees and staring at some cheesy action video about Kaidan and him chasing down Saren.

"You know, she reminds me more and more of Ash every time I see her." Shepard's comment made both men's spirits droop a little, as they each vividly remembered that day on Virmire.

_"Negative commander, go back and get Ashley! We can hold them off long eno-" The radio burst into static before Kaidan finished, but he kept sprinting toward his location._

_"Hold them off just a little longer Ash! I'll be right there!" He bounded over some rubble and smack dab into another horde of geth, but was far more concerned with Ashley's voice than he was the geth in front of him as he began to take them out._

"_Negative, there's too many! I'm activating the nuke!" His heart rate spiked for a moment before he realized she didn't mean to set it off right then and there._

"_What are you doing Williams?"_

"_Making sure this nuke goes off, no matter what."_

Shepard was brought back to the present by a swat on the back that left him winded and completely surprised.

"You look well battlemaster." Grunt's voice came over his shoulder and despite his inability to breathe, made him smile. Miranda bringing a round platter from the bar that was completely loaded with both dextro and levo alcohol spared him having to wheeze out a response, and he shakily grabbed a glass for himself.

"Well looks like everybody is here. Though it's a shame Zaeed couldn't make it, that guy could down some serious liquor." Garrus' announcement seemed to get everyone settled down at the table, but he didn't really hear where the conversation led as Tali picked that moment to plop down in his lap.

"The kids are already getting tired Shepard, it wont be long now before she'll want to go home." Tali sounded a little down at the prospect of leaving so soon, but he shushed her by cupping her helmeted chin and smiling.

"Then let's enjoy it while it lasts, hmm?" Tali sighed and leaned into him, placing her back against his chest as they started listening to the chat and banter between old friends. E.D.I. and Aristotle both had moved closer to the table, and it looked like E.D.I. was attempting to get Al to go and sit down with everyone, but he wasnt moving.

Eventually Wrex stood up with a tall glass of ryncol and raised it above his head over the table.

"To the heroes of the galaxy, and those whom I am proud to call friends. To us who dared to stand against all odds and win." His reptilian face spread into a grin as he finished and threw his arm back to drain his pitcher sized cup in one long gulp.

"Chug, chug, chug!" the group started chanting as Grunt joined in with a pitcher of his own.

"That the best you can do old man?"

Shepard kept his smile as he turned from the krogan drinking contest to see Ria and the others playing some form of tag in their play area, then back to Tali, who seemed completely at ease in his lap.

_Yes, _He thought. _might as well enjoy it while it lasts._


	5. Tales Of Old

_Ello ello everyone! i apologize for the long waits between chapters, but it cannot be helped here. My new job, along with needing to co-op some things with Werdna make this a far slower process than WOF was. I hope you still enjoy it though, And as always, i appreciate all feedback!_

* * *

Tales Of Old

Tali held Ria's hand as they exited the air-car, having just landed at their house after the reunion. Making sure her daughter grabbed all her things from the seat behind her before leading her towards the house, the whining sound of a slowly dying car engine following them. She saw Shepard send the unlock code for the door through his omni-tool while he waited for them, then held open the door in that way humans apparently thought was polite.

_I'm still not sure I get why he does that. _Her mind tried coming up with reasons, but as always in this regard, it failed.

The familiar scents of home drifted through her olfactory filters, and she quickly undid the clamps for her mask to take a deep breath for herself, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes at a soft poke on her leg, she realized Ria was looking up at her with her mask still on.

"You can take your mask off now baby." Ria threw her hands to her helmet and fumbled with the clamps, having much less success than Tali had at removing it swiftly. Growing obviously frustrated, Ria growled her displeasure as Tali kneeled down and pried off her daughter's visor, a small yet consoling smile on her lips to soothe the child.

Taking a moment to readjust to seeing without the visors haze again, Ria quickly let out a sigh of relief at being free once more.

"Can I change now?"

"Yes, but brush your teeth and get ready for bed! I'll be up there in a minute!"

Tali had to yell that last as Ria darted up the stairs in a sprint, easily dodging her father who made a fake attempt at a punch towards her stomach on her way past him. Shepard smiled after her, but turned back towards Tali once Ria disappeared from sight.

"She did well today, I think." Shepard nodded at his own words as he sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"She did. I admit, I was worried being home schooled would make her antisocial, but she seemed more than willing to talk to Wrex's boys. And she has always played well with Tarran and Laura." Nodding once more at her words, Shepard closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, looking incredibly tired from the day's events. Tali quietly walked around behind the couch and began rubbing his shoulders, eliciting a low moan from her bond-mate which of course made her smile; she knew the hours were hard for him on Rannoch, but he did surprisingly well despite that. Adjusting to different time zones is hard enough, but at least with those you still have the same hours in a day. it was a completely different story for a world, especially when that world was almost double the normal amount of hours.

"That's my Ria… captain material…" Shepard mumbled from his zombie-like state on the couch without opening his eyes.

_Captain material? What is he talking about? _She frowned down at him, but her mind quickly understood his meaning.

_He must mean the ability to talk to people. Since he himself had, "made the rounds" constantly on the Normandy. But captains needed far more than just social skills to lead… _Her fingers got tired and she eventually took them from his shoulders, but to her surprise, he didn't move or make a sound. He was asleep. Smiling, she left him there for the time being and moved to check on Ria's progress at removing her suit.

There were not any thrashing or grumbling sounds from the room, so she assumed Ria had managed to take it off already. Ria's earlier comment spoke volumes of her feelings toward her suit, but at least she had worn it. And not only worn it, but hadn't complained or even mentioned it outside of arriving back at the house.

_Must be a good fit._

"Ria? Baby, are you ok in there?" hearing nothing in response, she decided to see for herself.

The room was much neater than before, her clothes and toys having apparently been put away, and the only light came from a dim night lamp on her bedside table. The bathroom door was open, and a dampness filled the room, telling her a shower had just been taken, along with a damp towel in the hamper near the door confirming her suspicions. Ria, like all children, it seemed, had loved taking baths rather than showers, but for some reason or another, she had switched recently. But oddest of all, was that Ria herself was already in bed, her head the only thing peeking out from the covers while she watched her mother look about her room.

"Hey Ria, is everything alright?" The only response was a slow nod, so Tali decided to move closer and sit on the side of the bed.

Idly stroking her hair, Tali looked at Ria with a slight smile, thinking of how lucky her and John were to have gotten her.

"Why does everyone treat you and dad like you're really important?" the question was a complete blindside for Tali, her eyes widening and her hand stopping mid stroke on Ria's hair.

"Well, I-I, that is…hmm." Tali frowned deeply for a moment, her smooth face briefly scrunching up as she thought on it.

"Your father and I… I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you a bit about it as a bedtime story, but it has to be short, you're up too late already as it is." Ria nodded enthusiastically, her eyes shining slightly from the nearby lamp.

"Ok, not so very long ago, your father and I were chosen to stop a very bad man named Saren Arterius. A turian spectre, who defied the council and wanted nothing more than to destroy the galaxy. So, we set out to stop him. Along with your uncle Kaidan and auntie Liara, even uncle Garrus!" She playfully poked Ria through the covers, getting a grin from the squirming child before continuing.

"But Saren had lots of Geth on his side, as they had been brainwashed to help him. So for weeks we tracked him through space, each time only one step behind him everywhere he went, until finally he attacked the citadel itself!" her voice was dramatic as she moved in closer, the child's eyes were like saucers now, wide and rapt with the story as she imagined it for herself.

"But before he could destroy the joint fleets and win, your father and I cornered him in the council chambers, and stopped him for good. Saving the galaxy from a terrible fate." Ria's eyes looked to be closing despite her obvious interest, and Tali ran a hand through her dark hair once more.

"And that's one reason why your father and I are treated so special by everyone. I'll tell you more tomorrow night, ok?" But Ria hardly had the energy to nod, let alone answer, so Tali kissed her forehead and left as quietly as she could, easing the door shut behind her before making her way back downstairs.

Shepard was still out cold, his mouth wide open and a small line of drool on his shoulder, making her fight the urge to laugh.

Only barely succeeding, she carefully sat down beside him and tried to wake him. It was a futile attempt to begin with, considering how deep the man slept, but she couldn't very well carry him upstairs by herself.

"Huh? Hmm?" He looked around at a particularly forceful jab and blinked to clear his vision.

"What? I didn't do it…" She snorted in amusement for his instant rejection of wrong doing, but simply stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you'll be all kinds of sore if you try and sleep on that couch and I don't feel like hearing you whine and complain about it tomorrow."

"I never complain…" his bleary eyes doing their best to look indignant as she guided him off the couch and up the stairs. Using the railing to guide him further, she began heading to their bedroom with him trudging along behind, but stopped when his footsteps weren't audible anymore. Turning around she saw him staring at Ria's door, as if wondering why it was there.

"John? Come on, I already tucked her in. I even gave her a bed time story." She laughed as he looked at her quizzically.

"We have bedtime stories for her? I didn't know she wanted them anyway."

"Well, this story might have been a bit more… Historically based." Obviously too tired to comprehend her meaning, she elaborated.

"I told her about Saren." His eyes opened wide for a moment, but he managed to keep himself from blurting anything to loudly.

"Why? And what about the Reapers?"

"Because she asked. And no, I didn't say anything about sovereign. Now _come on_ you bosh'tet, I'm tired too you know." She turned, but not before seeing him look down at the floor in thought.

"Yeah, I suppose she's almost old enough to know about them too." With that, they quickly plopped on the bed in exhaustion, both of them still in their full clothes and asleep in seconds.


	6. A Special Day

A Special Day

Shepard felt the remnants of sleep in his eyes as he woke up, so didn't open them immediately like he usually did; instead slowly bringing his hands to his face in an attempt to rub the tiredness from his features. After a while he carefully opened his eyes, revealing the white ceiling fan and a Tali face. He blinked for a moment, making sure he wasn't hallucinating before he finally felt her weight on top of him, and her warm breath heating his face not inches from hers.

"Morning Tali. Is… there something in my teeth?" He smiled weakly at her, making her already bright smile broaden as well.

"You know, I think there is. There is a large pinkish red thing wagging around behind them, why don't you hold still while I get it for you?" She closed on him quickly, stealing a kiss before he even realized she was talking about his tongue.

_Wow, today is definitely going to be a good day. _He laughed once she pulled back, leaving him breathing lightly as he looked into her angelic features. Looking down briefly he noticed Tali had on casual clothes, a light blue nightgown that clung to her form as she squirmed around on top of him, the only thing between her and him a few bed sheets. The morning light from the nearby balcony door barely enough to illuminate her face, even though she was not a foot from him, gave her a sort of glow that made him incapable of looking away.

"So, can I assume this lovely way of waking me up was for our anniversary?" He laughed at her raised eyebrow, but decided to preempt her question.

"No Tali, I didn't forget. I actually got you a little something." Tali practically leaped off of him to stand beside the bed when he said that, leaving him frowning slightly.

"John, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need a gift every year? Really, at this rate I'll run out of room to put it all!" Her stance said she wasn't actually angry, but she did sound a little upset. He smiled and rolled out of bed in front of her, sitting on the edge with a small smile.

"Tali, are you somehow forgetting we have a house now? We don't live in cramped spaces on a ship anymore; you can have all the things you want and not worry about space. Besides, I like getting you things."

"I'm fully aware we aren't on ships anymore John, but I really don't need-"

He stood up and put a finger over her mouth, cutting her off as gently as he could.

"I know you don't _need_ presents Tali. And as I said, I enjoy getting you things." She retained her agitated stance for a moment, but finally caved in and sagged into his lap on the bed with a smile.

"So that's your whole motive hmm? Getting me gifts makes _you_ happy?"

"That's it, you discovered my nefarious plan." She giggled and gave him another kiss before lifting herself off his lap.

"Well when you're done with your nefarious plots, I think Ria is down in the shed practicing again." Tali left the room, leaving him frowning to himself at her parting comment.

_She's practicing already? But it's barely morning!_

Shepard threw the covers off of him and began a search for clothes while he thought about his daughter.

_I only started teaching her self-defense last week, and already she's doing it by herself? This is either really good or disastrous. Either way I didn't expect her to take to it this much, especially not so fast._

He tugged on his clothes and made his way down the stairs at the end of the hall, trying in vain to pull his boots on as he descended. Stumbling a little as he ran out of railing to hold on to at the bottom of the stairs, he jogged to the back door and to the shed.

Waiting impatiently as the door processed his security card and unlocked, the rate it opened reminded him suddenly of the Normandy elevator, but his thoughts were brought back quickly when the door finally opened enough for him to look through.

The 'shed' was only marginally lit, with most of the lights near the boxing ring lit up, revealing streams of light that sparkled with dust from the small rectangular windows.

He ignored all of that though, seeking and finding his target immediately. Ria was standing near the punching bags, breathing loud enough for him to hear her from the entrance while she hammered away with both her legs and arms.

Ria was seven now, and her lithe form moved quickly as she kept moving and striking out. He smiled to himself as he moved into the room. Seeing she was far too absorbed in her practice to have noticed him entering. He leaned against the counter and watched her move, his keen eye noticing her technique having improved, even if she was obviously still a beginner. Her kicks left her too open, and her punches didn't always follow through, leaving them under whelming and likely ineffective. But he could see her potential as she kept at it.

_If she keeps going like she is, she'll be a nasty surprise for someone who will underestimate her form and gender…. They **always** do._

Ria finally pulled away from the bag, slamming her back into the boxing ring and sliding down until she was sitting with her eyes closed.

"What'cha doin?" Her eyes shot open at his voice, but to her credit she didn't jump.

"Dad? What are you doing up so early? I-I was just-"

"Trying to destroy my punching bag like it owed you money? Yes I saw." He shoved himself off the counter and walked over to her, grabbing the nearby water bottle and handing it to her. She nodded thankfully and took it from him, downing a quarter of the bottle in one long pull.

"So, might I ask why you're up at the crack of dawn? Or how you even got in this building without one of us to let you in?" He smiled to show he wasn't upset, but Ria blushed furiously anyway.

"I-I, I just know the sequence the lock takes, a-and re-sent it through my omnitool… am I in trouble?" Her face was rather pitiful right then, as she gave him the equivalent of puppy dog eyes, but he chuckled at her words.

"In trouble? No, if anything I'm kind of proud. That lock was pretty good back when we bought it. That and the excuse of, 'my seven-year-old daughter can crack it' might be a good enough reason for them to give us a better one." Ria's expression grew less pathetic with every word, and she was smiling slightly as he finished.

"But that doesn't explain why you were down here so early." His light smile made her look nervous for some reason, and he chuckled again despite himself.

"Ria, come on, what's bothering you?" Her eyes darted downward, avoiding his gaze. He started to move to comfort her, but she started talking, her face still towards the floor and her eyes obviously fearful.

"I saw the vids about you and mom. I-I, just wanted to be like you. To fly around in my own spaceship, with my own crew, and save the galaxy. I want to be a spectre one day." Her voice sounded on the verge of crying, but he couldn't fathom as to the why.

"That's wonderful Ria! But there's so much more to being a spectre than knowing how to fight. You have to know when to be merciful, when to spare lives, and to never ever let innocent lives be lost if you can help it." He tried to make his voice as reassuring as he could, but the simple fact that he hadn't shot down her dream seemed to have made her perk up.

"You… you mean it? I can be a spectre?" Her eyes practically shined with a vision of stopping bad guys and being a hero, and for that he had to shake his head.

"Of course you can Ria, but if you ever want to be a spectre, you have to know beyond any shadow of a doubt what's more important to you. Doing what you want, or saving a life? It's a question few can honestly answer."

Shepard found himself slightly shocked while he watched her, as instead of the expected head bobbing typical of a child ignoring you, she frowned in thought.

She remained that way for a time, not looking up or making noise as she stared at the floor, but the clanking of the exterior door opening snapped both their heads around to look at the entrance.

"What are you two doing in here? Breakfast has been ready for ten minutes!" Shepard looked back and exchanged challenging looks with Ria before getting up and racing her to the door. But before he knew it Tali stuck a foot in his path and tripped him before he could dodge, making him hit the ground hard while Ria yelled in triumph at the kitchen door.

"The bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall!" Ria finished for Tali as she smiled down at him.

"I've been teaching her too." Shepard attempted to stand, only to find Tali on him in a flash, her body straddling his torso as she turned her head to Ria who watched them both with a confused fascination from the door.

"Ria, go inside and grab your breakfast, it's on the counter." The girl nodded her head but didn't take her eyes off of them until she closed the door behind her. His frustrated noises made Tali look back at him with a predatory smile, her amazing body pinning his to the dusty earth.

"Now, what was that present you were telling me about earlier?"

"It'll be with Kasumi when she gets here, besides, I thought you didn't want any more presents? Why the eagerness to know more?"

"Kasumi? What's she got to do with this?" Tali's posture looked far more serious suddenly, as if she weren't straddling him right outside their house and in the dirt.

"I told you, she's got the present. And no, it's not stolen…technically." Her raised eyebrow showed him how unimpressed she was, but he just smiled at her instead of elaborating. After a minute or so, she finally caved in, realizing she wouldn't get more out of him now and let him up.

"And here I was hoping for an old fashion interrogation." His wry comment got her to look over her shoulder at him as she headed for the door.

"If you don't muck things up too badly today, maybe you'll get one."

* * *

Kasumi smiled to herself as she guided her rental air-car to the landing area near the Shepard house, once more marveling at the structure. The house itself was something out of a fantasy book for Kasumi, with all its views of the ocean and gorgeous furniture, not to mention the way it was built. It was surprisingly aesthetically pleasing considering the geth were the ones who built it. The mid-day sun drenched the landscape in a gorgeous orange and red color, making the house look to be straight out of a fairy tale.

She tore her gaze away to double-check the two packages in the seat beside her, reassuring herself that they were unmolested by the trip there.

_Shep would kill me if those got messed up._

Setting down just off the side of the house, Kasumi snatched up the gifts, both of them wrapped tenderly in wrapping paper. They weighed what felt like a ton, but the look on Tali's face would be priceless. Tali had also solicited her help for a gift, which now hung off her belt at her waist. It occasionally made a sloshing sound as she walked, but then, the wine bottle shaped wrapping paper kind of gave it away already.

Stepping up to the door she used her elbow to knock, as it took both hands for the hefty gifts, and putting them down wasn't really an option. She only had to wait a few moments before the door was flung open and Tali's smiling face appeared.

"Kasumi! I'm so glad you came!" She moved to hug her, but then noticed the rather large packages in her guests hands.

"Good to see you as well Tali, but can I please set these down somewhere? They weigh more than you might think."

"Of course! Put them on the table." Tali quickly got out of her way as she carefully made for the dining room table, being sure not to trip on anything. She set them down as gently as she could and exhaled heavily, knuckling the small of her back.

"Shep owes me big time on this one. Those were… heavier, than my usual jobs."

Tali looked askance at the gifts now resting on the table, but shook her head to return her smile.

"So, how about that hug?" Tali's smile proved infectious, and she soon found herself wrapped up in Tali's arms. Squeezing tightly in return, they eventually let go of one another at the sound of Shepard waking up from his mid-day nap.

"Tali?" His voice came from upstairs, apparently not wanting to come down just yet.

"It's Kasumi Shepard." She heard him grumble something, but couldn't make it out. Kasumi raised an eyebrow at his lack of enthusiasm for her arrival, but suddenly frowned.

_I feel like something is missing… _She didn't get time to ponder what before the back door opened to admit Ria, who squealed in excitement and practically tackled her with a hug.

"Aunt Kasumi!"

_Ah, __**that's**__ what was missing._

"Hey kiddo! What cha' been up to?" Ria beamed up at her with a dazzling smile, making her heart melt on the spot.

"Dads been teaching me self defense, and mom is letting me help her build an upgrade for her drone! Wanna come see?" Ria's enthusiasm made both her and Tali giggle a little, but she just shrugged as Ria pulled her off towards the door and for the shed.

Once outside, Ria pulled Kasumi down to her level and whispered into her ear.

"You have to promise not to tell mom and dad what I'm building." She said it like a statement, as though Kasumi's answer was a matter of course.

"What is it?" Kasumi made her best impression of a co-conspirator, which seemed to satisfy the girl who then nodded and continued on to the shed. Ria brought up her omnitool as they approached the door, then waved it over the lock. The clear sound of the heavy lock disengaging made Kasumi more than a little impressed.

_Seven years old, and already hacking? This kid reminds me so much of myself it's scary._

When the door finally opened Ria quickly led her inside and closed it behind them, taking a moment to flick on the lights before pulling Kasumi to the workbench. Moving a few papers and schematics, Ria then pulled out what appeared to be a half complete attack drone. Kasumi had to snap her mouth closed once the shock wore off, as it had been hanging open at the child's work.

"Mom had a bunch of old parts from her drone laying around, so I started on this last night. Pretty cool huh?" Ria looked up at her expectantly, but Kasumi was already inspecting the drone.

_There is the core, the energy transfer unit… all she needs to finish this is a few shock sticks and it'll be a full on military drone. And it's put together so well!_

_ "_Aunt Kasumi_?" _Ria's voice sounded a little worried, as if she were just realizing she could be in trouble for this.

"Ria, did you do this by yourself? This is amazing!" The drone's shell was a faint white, nearly see through material, and the inner workings could be seen from the exterior. It was missing the top half of its exterior shell, probably so she could keep working on it. A mess of parts and tools were strewn about the counter, some useful, some obviously discarded earlier for their poor condition.

Ria shuffled in embarrassment at the compliment, but was obviously proud of herself.

"Yes, though I did have to use moms old schematics a few times when I got stuck." Kasumi couldn't suppress her incredulous smile, but slowly started grabbing items from nearby that she would need.

"Well, looks like its not quite done yet… can I help?" Kasumi's question apparently took Ria by surprise, but the child quickly frowned as she mulled it over.

"…ok. But I still get to name it."

"Of course! It's your drone after all. Now, do you know what comes next?" Ria eyeballed the half sphere in front of here, eyes darting from place to place as she thought about the next step.

"The stabilizers would need to be next. Once those are in, we would need to fix the sensitivity so it doesn't fly through the roof once we turn it on."

"Very good, are the stabilizers you found any good?" Ria nodded in answer, grabbing the part in question and turning it over in her hands.

"Mom used it in her drone before, so they aren't exactly new. But I think they still work." Ria was already reaching inside the drone with the part, biting her tongue as she tried to install it.

"Ok Ria, I need to talk to your parents real quick, but I'll be right back to help out." The girl nodded but didn't look up from her work as Kasumi got up and left the building, still smiling broadly at the child's progress.

As she entered the house it became apparent that Shepard was downstairs finally, mostly due to the fact that both him and Tali were sitting on the couch kissing.

"*Ahem*" Kasumi coughed into a fist, startling the two out of their moment.

"Ah Kasumi! I'm glad you could make it!" Shepard heaved himself from the couch along with Tali, quickly crossing the distance and swooping her up in a hug that lifted her off the floor and made her eyes bulge. When he let her down she inhaled deeply, trying to replenish the air in her crushed lungs.

"Wow Shep, good to see you too." She wheezed a little bit, making him shrug an apology. When she regained her composure she lifted her chin towards the presents sitting on the table.

"So, when are you going to open the presents I worked so hard to bring you?" Tali took her hand and squeezed her thanks, all the while motioning for Shepard to move to the table as well.

"Go ahead Tali, I've wanted to show you these for a long time." Shepard's face was smiling as usual when he said it, but the words seemed to hold unimaginable depths of feeling behind them. Tali stared at him for a moment, obviously picking up on it as well as Kasumi had, but she finally did as he asked and began to carefully unwrap the paper.

Tali's eyes slowly widened as she lifted the first heavy stone tablet, her expression that of someone so incredulous they couldn't do anything but gape as she touched the ancient kheelish script.

"Sh-Shepard?"

"Yes love?"

"Where…?" Tali's half formed question made him blink in confusion, so Kasumi decided to answer the obvious for him.

"Do you remember Donovan Hock, Tali? His vault had hundreds of treasures locked away, but of course, Shep only had eyes for these." Tali broke her gaze with the tablet to look at Shepard, who still had on a dumb smile at her expense. When the silence stretched a little too long Kasumi decided to continue.

"After the mansion burned down, Shep asked me to have a few friends drop by before the authorities got there to search for any remains… these were among them. the only reason it took so long to get them to you was because of the Reapers and the damage. It took a while to get out all the burn marks, but I did it."

Tali kept looking at Shepard though, her eyes watering as she set the tablet down softly.

"Thank you, both of you." She finally looked away from Shepard to thank her as well, but her voice wavered as she appeared to fight back tears.

"Anything for you, Tali." Shepard's voice was nearly a whisper, and Kasumi suddenly got the distinct feeling that being between these two right now might get her crushed.

"I'll go and stay with Ria in the shed. Have fun." Kasumi left a very quiet room as she closed the doors behind her to go outside, and she knew from Tali's expression alone that going back inside wouldn't be an option for at least an hour or two. She thought about leaving, but quickly rejected the idea.

_I have to keep Ria out of the house for a while, for her sake __**and **__her parents_

Kasumi smiled as she instead began to formulate ways to keep Ria busy, and headed for the shed.


	7. Learning The Hard Way

Learning The Hard Way

Ria slowly circled her opponent, measuring to the best of her knowledge her enemies capabilities. Her target had plates for skin, so punches wouldn't help her, but she had already learned that earlier. His throat was exposed, but his hands were quick, limiting her chances to hit there substantially. He was taller than her as well, and had longer arms, allowing him the advantage of range. Despite all this, she had already managed to land quite a few hits with her powerful legs and a few well placed punches, not enough to down her opponent, but enough to make him more wary.

"Come on Ria, haven't we been doing this long eno-!" Tarran's question was cut short when she saw his guard lower and lashed out, hooking her foot behind his oddly shaped calf and yanking back towards herself to send him toppling backwards to the mat. She quickly jumped to pin him to the ground, using her legs to keep her opponents longer legs tied down while she grabbed around his neck with both arms to form a submission hold.

"Ack! Ria seriously! That hurts!"

"Then do you give up?" She felt his body tense as he thought about trying to reverse her hold, but he let out a sigh and went limp instead.

"Yeah, I give." Ria instantly released her hold on him, but he didn't react except to stare up at the ceiling on his back and pant heavily. She felt her smile melt a little when she thought about how she'd won, but in the end, decided it was his fault for lowering his guard during a wrestling bout.

She got up and walked to the corner of the ring where their water bottles sat and grabbed them both, tossing one to Tarran, who gave a grunt when it landed on his stomach. Ria leaned her back on the corner of the ring and slid down it until she was sitting down with her knees bent in front of her. She had her suit on today, a gift from her mother for turning eight a week ago. It was the same color scheme of black grey and green, which she liked a lot, and the material felt wonderful compared to her earlier suit which was ratty and worn out after 3 years or so of growing and playing. She wasn't wearing a mask of course, she rarely did, and so took a long drink from her bottle before resting her eyes on Tarran.

Her sparring buddy and lifelong friend was still breathing heavily, but he had at least taken some gulps of his water. He had crawled over to the ropes of the ring and rested his arms behind him to elevate his head enough to drink.

"There's no way your that badly out of shape. Doesn't uncle Garrus train you at home?" Her question got a quiet laugh out of him, and he nodded slightly.

"Sure dad practices with me, but not for three straight hours of non-stop boxing and wrestling. How aren't you tired after all that?" His comment got a start out of her.

_Has it really been three hours? It feels like maybe one_… She started to bring up her omnitool to check if he was right when he continued.

"And does your dad let you practice for this long? Because mine says you shouldn't unless you want sprains and breaks. What are you trying to do anyway, become a spectre in under a year? I know guys who play Shrasta that don't train as hard as you! Relax a little would ya?" His mini rant seemed to consume what little air he'd managed to retain and was soon panting again before he decided to lie down.

_Become a spectre in under a year… _Her friends thoughts hit uncomfortably close to home, but she knew that training as hard as she cold push herself was the only way to reach her goal.

_Maybe I should ask dad the best way? After all, he's been supporting me so far, and if anyone would know it's him._

"…And no, I don't feel like explaining Shrasta to you. Just know it's a turian sport that involves lots of training." He rolled his head to the side to look at her with a slight frown.

"You ok? You're being pretty quiet over there."

"Yes Tarran, I just, um, well…" Her odd words made him cock what passed for an eyebrow in question, but she was saved from having to answer him by the heavy door lock sliding open from across the room.

_I almost told him why I was doing this. But why?_ She shook her head at her own question and stood up, trying in vain to see who had entered before the door was open all the way.

Garrus Vakarian strode through the heavy metal door, surveying the room briefly in appreciation before moving towards them and the boxing ring.

"So, how did she do Tarran? She didn't beat you up too bad did she?" He smiled when his son simply huffed loudly and drank more water for an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. So what was the score?" Uncle Garrus took a seat near the ring on one of the nearby workbench stools, leaning back to rest his elbows on the counter.

"It was about even Uncle Garrus, though, He did get a little sloppy around the last hour or so." He frowned a little at her response, leaning forward carefully.

"Last hour or so? How long did you guys fight?" Ria shot a worried glance at Tarran, who simply shrugged in an "I told you so" kind of way.

"For around three hours."

Garrus' eyes widened to their fullest, looking at the two of them in astonishment.

"Three hours? Spirits, that's how long ago we let you two in here! I told you not to spar that long with someone Tarran!" Garrus' son put his hands up in a defensive posture at his fathers irritation.

"I know dad, I tried to tell her-"

"Don't try Tarran, next time, do. Tali would've never let me hear the end of it if she'd gotten hurt." He nodded at her but kept his eyes on his son.

"Ok dad, it won't happen again." Tarran's apology made his fathers posture relax a little, but he laughed before muttering, "Yeah I've heard that one before" under his breath. Uncle Garrus stayed sitting for a while, looking between her and Tarran as the two drank their water and relaxed. After a minute or so of silence Garrus spoke up again.

"What are you training so hard for anyway?" His voice was far more quiet than usual; almost as if he were talking to himself, but the question was directed at her so she had to think fast.

_Should I tell him the truth? He is a spectre too after all, maybe he can give me even more advice on how to become one? Or he might just laugh in my face, but this is Uncle Garrus I'm talking about, he wouldn't do that…right?_

"I uh, well…"

"Tarran, go outside for a minute." Garrus kept his eyes on her, studying her face while his son just shrugged and took his water bottle with him. When the heavy door lock clanked shut again behind them, Garrus tried again.

"Look Ria, you are as bad at lying as your mother, so don't bother. I promise I wont laugh or be mean about it, so tell me why it is you're pushing yourself so hard."

She nervously scratched the back of her neck, which made Garrus chuckle softly. After a minute she sighed, having given up on finding a way out she decided to just come out with it.

"I… want to be a spectre one day." Uncle Garrus looked like he was about to speak, but she felt the words just pour out of her in a tide.

"I know it takes dedication and lots of training, so I have been putting in lots of hours for martial arts practice and physical training every day. I'm sure that if I train hard enou-"

"Ria." Her uncle's single word slammed the door on the sluice gate that was her mouth.

"I think it's good that you want to be one of us someday, even if you don't truly realize how difficult a road it will be. I'm sure your father said the same thing, you did tell him, didn't you?" He waited for her quick nod before continuing.

"Then let me give you a word of advice from a old man who has been in your position before. If you keep going the rate your going… training non-stop every day, not taking enough breaks; All you will accomplish is hurting yourself and ruining your chances at being a spectre. You need to take it slow Ria. I heard an Earth saying once, 'Life is a journey, not a race. So stop running.' It fits here rather well I think, do you understand?" Ria looked down at the floor, feeling a little foolish as she thought about his words. He was right of course, and she knew it.

"Basically Ria, what I'm saying to you is if you want it bad enough, it will happen, but you don't need to kill yourself trying to get it."

"I understand... I just wanted to be as prepared as I could, and figured this was the best way to do that." He nodded at her explanation, and got up to walk over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the door.

"I can understand that. And don't get me wrong, you should stay fit as best you can, but the thing that will help you become a spectre isn't muscles, but smarts. You have to be able to out-think your opponents, not just bash them. Now, how about a little lunch, hmm?" Ria put a gloved hand to her stomach as it growled at the mention of lunch, making Garrus laugh again as he led her back inside the house.

When they got in the house it became apparent that food was being made, since Tarran was practically bouncing in place with excitement while holding a plate out eagerly to Tali. Her mother had a large smile painted across her strong features, and she looked to be fighting back laughter as she handed a sandwich to him. She watched him run off to go and eat his prize, and turned her smile on Ria.

"You finally get hungry in there? Come on, I got your favorite!" Ria had to fight down the urge to squeal in excitement when her mother reached back and grabbed her a plate of what her father referred to as, 'the dextro version of PB&J.' whatever that meant.

* * *

A few minutes later Shepard was shaking Garrus' hand at the door and saying his goodbyes when his old friend leaned in closer, almost conspiratorially.

"It was good to see you again Shepard, but I admit, I'm a little worried about Ria." He frowned at Garrus, but didn't get to ask why as the turian continued.

"She and Tarran were apparently sparring for a whole three straight hours, non stop after we let them in there. When I asked her why she said it was because she wanted to be a spectre." Garrus had what he'd come to know as a concerned frown when he looked over Shepard's shoulder and looked at Ria munching happily on a sandwich.

"What? I **told** her not to over do it!"

"Don't worry, I think I got through to her and set her straight, but just keep an eye on her for a while, make sure she's not going to hurt herself, alright?" Garrus clapped him on the shoulder, and started walking to his shuttle where Tarran was already looking sleepy eyed through the window. Shepard felt Tali's hand snake around his waist as she walked up beside him and waved to Garrus. The turian waved back as he took off, and he and Tali watched the shuttle climb skyward until it was just a speck in the ocean of blue sky.

"You know, it's really nice to see him as often as we do." Tali's voice from his side made him nod in agreement while he continued to gaze into the sky.

"Na, he just comes here to drink my beer and ogle my woman." Tali slapped his arm playfully as they both laughed, but the sounds of dishes being put in the sink alerted them to Ria being done eating.

"Did you have fun with Tarran today Ria?" Tali still stood in the doorway with Shepard, and her question was voiced without taking her head off of his shoulder.

"Sure! We boxed at least a dozen times, and I won most of them."

Shepard snorted in amusement.

_At least a dozen is right, more like twenty unless they had the longest sparring matches in history_.

"Well good for you! You didn't get hurt did you?" Tali did turn to her daughter when she asked that, and hissed in frustration when she saw her covered in pieces of food.

"What did you do? You were supposed to _eat_ it, not wear it!" Tali hustled over to the kitchen for paper towels while Shepard just laughed. Ria's front was covered in what looked like jelly of some kind, and she looked down at her suit like she hadn't even realized it was there.

"Can't I just go and swim in the ocean real quick?" Ria's comment made him laugh even harder, but Tali wasn't finding it as funny.

"And have you track mud in here? I don't think so. Now hold still." Shepard was still laughing when his omni-tool began beeping at him. Wiping a tear of amusement from his eye he tapped the symbol to accept the call without looking to see who it was.

"Commander Shepard?" The voice snapped him from his amusement, quickly souring his mood.

"Hold on councilors, I'll go use the QED and call you back."

"Of course Shepard." He closed the link and looked up to see both Tali and Ria practically frozen as they looked at him. He shrugged and began moving towards the stairs.

"Once a spectre always a spectre, I guess." He jogged up the stairs and past Ria's room to the master bedroom down the hall, quickly clearing the floor of clothes and obstacles that the QED would likely pick up and show to the council.

_That's just what I need, a pair of my underwear showing up on the floor for the council meeting._

He activated the QED and punched in the number for the council, and was quickly drawn once more into galactic politics and subterfuge by the councils briefing. He took a few notes and did his best to remember everything, but it was times like these he wished he still had EDI around.

"Understood councilors, I'll get there as soon as I can." With that, he shut down the link just in time for Tali to burst through the door.

"So? What was it this time?" Her voice sounded a little panicked, so he did his best to calm her down. He walked to her and grabbed her hands in his and smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle Tali, just some merc trash getting uppity with the council. Besides, I think you have the tougher job with watching Ria." She didn't smile, instead just hugging him tightly.

"I wish I could go with you." She whispered it quietly, but he just kept hugging her while he answered.

"I know Tali, but I just don't like the idea of bringing Ria with us, and I don't see baby-sitting as much of an option." Eventually she pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"You had better come back to me, John Shepard. I refuse to wait another two years while someone rebuilds you again." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Don't worry so much, I wouldn't miss a moment more of Ria growing up than I absolutely have to. But I better call Aristotle and see if he can arrange some transportation, otherwise I'll be forced to call the Normandy away from the alliance. Who knows, maybe Al will even give me some reinforcements? He's always saying he would like to see me fight." Tali just smiled and kissed him one more time before leaving the room and heading back downstairs with Ria.

"Ok, once more unto the breach…" Shepard began tapping his omni-tool to make a few calls and set up his mission, and before long he had everything he needed. Including the use of a Geth cruiser as his transportation vessel and support craft for any necessary ground assistance. He had been more than a little surprised at that last bit, but apparently the Geth were willing to help him with mopping up.

After thanking Aristotle profusely he began stuffing his kit into a large duffel bag, along with extra clothes and hygiene apparel, then headed downstairs to say his goodbyes before leaving to once more protect innocents and save lives. As he left the house and got into the recently arrived Geth shuttle, he watched his family wave to him and waved back for the last time in what would be a two-week campaign.

"Time to teach these idiots what happens when you take John Shepard away from his family."


	8. Peals Of Thunder

Peals Of Thunder

It had been a long time since Commander John Shepard had done a combat drop, and more than anything he felt a strong feeling of dread. He was reminded strongly of his first drop, the feeling of nausea and adrenaline mixing together as he and his men fidgeted in their seats. But looking around the cramped interior of the shuttle he was on, he quickly came to the conclusion that it was a vastly different experience this time around. Granted, he'd been on some… unorthodox missions before, but he still couldn't quite wrap his head around his current situation.

Sitting not a foot from him was a geth platform, its single glowing optic occasionally twitching in movement, and even this he was more or less used to. But it was the five other geth platforms sitting along the sides of the shuttle with him that made the whole thing seem like a hilariously backwards dream. Aristotle must've noticed something off about him though, as the machine leaned in a little closer to him and twitched it's head-flaps in a way that communicated concern.

"Shepard Commander?" The baritone boom made him blink in surprise, and after a second or two of attempting to work out his sudden deafness with a pinky finger he gave up and answered.

"What's up Al?" Shepard shouted over the noise of the engine, but after thinking about it he realized it probably wasn't necessary, considering he was talking to a machine that could enhance it's hearing abilities to pick up a pin drop half a mile out.

"I have detected elevated stress patterns in both your vitals and vocals since we boarded this landing craft, is there reason for concern?" Aristotle's question made him laugh out loud, causing the other geth in the shuttle stare at him in confusion along with Al.

"Reason to be concerned? Yeah I suppose you could say that. I'm about to start getting shot at, for starters." He had to laugh again as Aristotle's expression was one of utter surprise, with his head-flaps raised as far up as they would go.

"Considering your amount of time on the field, it was assumed you would be unfazed by an endeavor such as ours."

"Well, you know what they say about those who assume." His mechanical ally looked completely baffled, but before he could ask what was meant Shepard decided to once more go over the plan.

_Even if it's only for myself, I'm sure they have it saved in their memory from the briefing._

"Ok, The council wants us to mop up a particularly aggressive band of pirates that have been attacking council trade lanes. Due to the usual incompetence, the council's fleet has so far been unable to stop these pirates themselves. They appear to be working out of an old research center on the moon below us. As far as we know, the pirates are about two-dozen strong, give or take a few stragglers. The base itself is a maze of corridors and lab suites, so this is a short range mission, Al, that means no sniper rifles."

Aristotle drooped his head a little, but reluctantly stuffed his Widow rifle behind his seat and pulled out a geth pulse rifle while Shepard finished up.

"When we touch down grab cover as fast as you can, and don't try to play hero. We work as a team. Everyone got it?" He had to smile at the perfect unison in which they responded.

"Affirmative, Shepard Commander."

_That's a sound to make a drill instructor cry._

_"_Right, lock and load people." He sat back down as they all did as he asked, checking their weapons and equipment a final time before the geth in the ship spoke up over the interior speakers to announce their ETA.

"We will be touching down in thirty seconds, no hostiles detected." He nodded to himself and stood to grab a hold of the brace bar above his head, his other hand holding his vindicator while he waited. He could feel his blood pumping faster as he mentally counted down the seconds, and closed his eyes behind his helmet. Instantly an image of Tali came to his mind, of her holding Ria and waving to him while his view of her grew ever smaller from the shuttle window.

He exhaled heavily and opened his eyes just as the doors slammed down on either side of the shuttle, and quickly exited the craft behind his synthetic squad mates. The small moon they were invading was an atmosphere-less rock not much different than Luna, and the stars shone brightly overhead as they moved.

His team did as he had instructed and fanned out quickly to take cover behind the various crates and craters in the surface. But despite their landing not being secretive in the slightest, there was no one to greet them. He cautiously motioned them to advance, and again he was amazed at their precision. Without missing a beat they began moving up by twos, two staying back to cover while another two moved up. They continued this pattern all the way up to the small bunker ahead of them, the entrance to a much larger underground complex. The lead two geth took positions on either side of the door and slapped the entry button, but were held at bay by a hail of bullets from inside. Everyone instantly hunkered down once the bullets began flying, but Shepard felt relief more than anything else.

_Well at least there is __**someone**__ here, now lets just hope it's who we think it is and not some scared civilian firing at the evil machines. _

He opened his comm. channel to issue orders to the two by the door.

"Two flashbangs then breach and clear, check for hostages." Responding with action, the two by the door each took out a flashbang and unhooked the firing pin, hurling them inside during a break in the fire from the occupants inside. There were two muffled booms from the interior, and the geth moved in, firing single bursts from their pulse rifles. He and Al quickly moved up to the door after the others and got inside, finding two suited batarians floating in zero g with bubbles of blood still moving slowly throughout the room in wide arcs.

The rest of his team was already assembled on the next door down the main hallway, and he hustled to take his place beside them. Opening the door only to once again come under a hail of suppressive fire.

_Somehow, I feel like today is going to be a long day._ He sighed and got back to his bloody work.

* * *

Tali knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was all too aware how long it had been since Shepard's last mission, and no matter what anyone said she knew he wouldn't be at his peak. Sure, he trained with his guns in the firing range, and sure he kept himself fit, _An activity I still immensely enjoy watching._ But live combat was nowhere near the same.

She had run through this same thought process repeatedly for the last week, but no matter how many times she did so, the worry still gnawed at her gut. Thankfully Ria was a great distraction, requiring constant attention. The girl had snuck into the shed at least five times in the last two days, always to work on her drone she had so cutely named Tikkun.

Tali smiled at the thought and continued to watch her daughter while she did just that. She was hunched over the bench beside her, a wrench in one hand and the other holding Tikkun steady while she put the exterior back on it, Tali had helped her a little, here and there, mostly in minor areas, but Ria was incredibly adept at it by herself, so she let her do most the work. The latest installment was a energy coupler, allowing the drone to put all its energy into a single function of the users choice. Ria installed it into the propulsion systems, allowing the drone to juke and dodge much faster and farther than it could before, acting almost like a sprint function. Tali's only input during the whole upgrade was to tell Ria not to shock herself by crossing live wires; but she knew Ria had done just one thing wrong… _The best teacher is experience, so they say, and this is certainly how I learned._

Ria finally got the drone's outer layer secure, and quickly tossed the tools aside to switch it on. It snapped to life, instantly jetting up from the workbench and slamming into the ceiling with its new overpowered propulsion.

"Keelah!" Ria quickly shut it back off and caught it before it hit the bench. She gave Tali a wide-eyed look, but she simply smiled back. After a quick inspection to ensure it hadn't been damaged, Ria set it down and put a hand to her chin in thought. Tali made sure to keep quite, waiting to see if she could do it herself. She knew what the problem was of course, but if Ria figured it out for herself, she would know for the rest of her life exactly what to do and how to do it in regards to propulsion.

_Whereas if I simply told her, it wouldn't have the same impact._

Tali had learned that lesson well as a child; since her parents were usually absent, and she knew first hand how difficult it was learning everything by ones self.

_But you don't get to be hailed as an engineering genius by doing things the easy way._

Ria took to action, wrenching off the exterior once more and studying the wiring more closely. For a few moments Tali thought she might miss the problem when she passed over it a couple of times, but just as she opened her mouth to speak Ria's hands froze over the wiring. She looked closer, then gently pulled a dark blue wire from its berth and studied it. After a moment she turned her head to look at Tali and indicated the wire in her hands with her chin.

"They put a override into the coupler by default! No wonder it flew like that!" She wasted no time in removing the rest of the cable that forced the energy coupler to exert full power all the time, and before long she had the drone back on and floating around the bench at an easy pace.

"You did great Ria! Would you like to take a break and go for a swim?" Tali offered her hand for her child, who nodded before shutting off the drone and walking with her hand in hand towards the exit. Her mind drifted briefly back to john as she led her daughter outside to distract her from working too hard, and her eyes went skyward.

"Come on mom! I wanna show you my new dive I've been practicing!" Ria tugged at her arm but she sent one last desperate thought out before she obliged her daughter.

_Please, be safe John…_

* * *

Shepard gritted his teeth behind his cover while the bullets kept flying over his head. The planter he was hunkering down behind was quickly becoming Swiss cheese, but his options were limited. His eyes scanned the room quickly, but once again found no more cover spots.

_Come on guys… any time now._

He had split his group into three teams of two, allowing him and Al to take the middle hallway while the other two teams took the adjacent rooms, keeping his team from being flanked in the short range and narrow hallways. Desperately making himself as small a target as he could behind his rapidly dwindling planter, John heard the telltale sounds of a geth plasma rifle from behind the enemies' position.

Taking that as his cue, he popped up over his cover and sighted down the obviously panicking batarian pirates, who were now fighting on three fronts. The four pirates were hunkered down behind a makeshift barricade in the middle of the hallway, but quickly found his geth among them. He fired a burst into one man whose shields were failing rapidly from the combined fire, and the force of the bullets ramming into his chest spun him around.

Another towards the front was caught completely by surprise as a geth leaped out of the nearby side room with an omni-blade extended. The pirate flailed wildly, attempting to use his rifle as a bat, but his panicked swings left him open and the geth wasted no time in closing the distance. The synthetic grabbed the batarians gun in mid-swing with his off hand, than ran the man through with his blade. The pirate's mouth opened as if to scream in pain, but only blood came out in a dark red river before the geth let him drop to the floor with a thud.

The two remaining pirates sprinted for all they were worth towards the large double wide steel doors at the far end of the hall from him. The survivors pounded furiously on the doors, screaming in their harsh native language for their comrades to let them in, but to no avail. As Shepard quickly moved to another cover spot closer to the two now unarmed men, he saw his squad spread out to keep them flanked, but they did not immediately kill them.

"Under Council Law 32.1 subsection E, you are hereby under arrest for the unlawful acquisition of Council materials, along with resisting council authorities.. Will you comply?" Aristotle's booming voice made the men swirl around in wide-eyed terror, but they must have understood what six heavily armed opponents _**not **_shooting at them meant. The two quickly got down on the ground, keeping their hands on their heads before his team secured them. Shepard looked over to his partner beside him, and was unable to keep a smile from his face when Al looked back at him.

"Shepard Commander?"

"That was quick thinking Al, most people would have just shot them, I think." The geth cocked his head and flashed his head flaps briefly before speaking.

"Mission parameters did not say to eliminate all beings within this base. And collectively we calculated a 72.54% chance that if given more time to ponder their situation, these two would have attempted to harm us further. Given this data, we used their obvious fear of us to attempt a non-violent apprehension of the enemy." Shepard had to hold up a hand to get the geth to stop talking, as it sounded almost like he was afraid of having messed up somehow.

"I get all that Al, and I approve. I'm simply saying that most people probably wouldn't have asked for surrender from pirates. I'm glad you did though." He gave the geth his most reassuring smile and a light pat on his shoulder before moving up to the large doors the rest of the batarians were hiding behind. It was a solid door for sure, easily a foot thick of alloy that he had nowhere near enough ordinance to blow through. He motioned for one of the geth to start attempting a hack on the door, but the panel off to the doors right was still smoking from a stray shot during the firefight. It was always possible his man could get it open, but in the more likely event that he didn't, Shepard wanted a plan B.

He idly slid a hand down the front of the door while he thought for a way through it, but was distracted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Shepard Commander, our cruiser is picking up signs of an engine powering up in the hangar bay, it is likely they will attempt to escape this facility with as much cargo as they can carry."

"You're right, tell the cruiser to hail them with a offer of surrender, they have to realize they don't stand a chance of escaping a cruiser with a oversized tug and scavenged weapons." Aristotle was silent for a moment as he communicated with their allies aboard the ship in orbit, but even through the thick doors he could hear the pirate's ship revving to life.

"Shepard Commander!" he looked around at the geth working on the door controls who had shouted his name, but didn't need to be told what the geth wanted. He unslung his vindicator and slammed into position beside the doors along with the rest of the squad.

"Ok, open it up!"

The huge doors swung open at a rather fast pace, and he only took a second to see that the large hangar bay now before him was completely empty save for the ship in its middle. The engines sent out large clouds of dust from the exhaust, and the room itself was quickly becoming a frying pan with the immense heat from the ship. He rushed out from the door, hoping to dash across the bay and get aboard the ship somehow, but his hopes were smashed when the ship lifted up off the ground and slowly pulled itself from the hangar before he could get halfway to it. He slowed his run to a jog, then to a standstill as he watched them shoot out into the open stars.

"Damnit…" He muttered under his breath as he watched the ship quickly fade into the black background of space.

"Shepard Commander!" Aristotle's tone made him swirl around to see what was the matter, but he only saw the others standing around looking at him. He was about to ask what the geth wanted but was stopped when Al continued.

"The pirate's ship is ignoring our hails, and are attempting to use the planet as a shield for their run to the mass relay. Our cruiser will be in a position to destroy their craft in approximately two minutes." Shepard closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he knew he'd done everything he could to get here before they could leave, but in all likely-hood the outcome would have been the same. _They would either have died here under our guns or up there in space. At least this way it will be painless._

If they don't respond to the hails in that time, destroy them. We can't let them continue raiding and I have no doubt that's exactly what they'll do if they escape."

"Affirmative."

Shepard sighed and turned towards the door they'd come in from, taking a slow pace back to the shuttle.

"Come on guys, no point staying here." He smiled to himself as the geth fell in line behind him.

_Regardless of how this ends today, I'm going home._


	9. Hook Line And Sinker

Hook Line And Sinker

Shepard sat back in his flight chair aboard the shuttle, idly staring at the deck as his mind wandered. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the images of Tali and Ria flash behind his eyelids vividly. He smiled, not at the images, but at the fact he would not need them soon. The geth VI had said it wouldn't be long until he was home, and all he could think of was seeing Tail's eyes widen before she leapt across room to embrace him. He could almost feel her arms around him in that moment; her distinct smell washing over him in a rush of air as her fingers dug into his back and her lips latched onto his…

He opened his eyes only to see the same deck plating he'd been staring at a moment ago. The images were devastating on him, but he shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Only a little longer John… you can wait a few more minutes. _

His mind might demand patience, but his heart rarely obeyed his brain. He stood up and grabbed the overhead rail to steady himself, before briskly pacing the deck. After a while the inevitable pastime of counting ones steps came into play, but he was only too glad to be distracted by the geth voice echoing over the speakers.

"Thirty seconds to touchdown, welcome to Rannoch. We hope you had an enjoyable trip Shepard Commander."

He didn't hear the last remark, as he was too busy scrambling for his overhead bag and armor kit. Slinging one over his shoulder and the other, and far more heavy, armor kit at his side, he practically quivered in anticipation before the shuttle hatch. He likely reeked, due to the fact that the geth cruiser he'd been aboard had not had running water. The usual explanation of geth not needing water had been told to him only _after _he'd gotten aboard. He had brought some deodorant with him, but using armor for any amount of time was going to override such a petty cover up as deodorant.

He shook his head again to clear his mind when the shuttle hatch hissed open, revealing the dim mid-day sun shining out and over the desert-like plateau he claimed as his. His house looked perfect on the cliff side, and the smell of the ocean mist still did not fail to provoke a smile. He stepped down the ramp, allowing the shuttle to close it before taking once more to the sky with a loud whine from the engines. He paid the shuttle no mind though, letting the dust that it's ascent kicked up wash over him unheeded. He strode toward his home briskly, more than ready to be done with the past two weeks and relax.

When he finally arrived at the door, he dropped his armor bag and dug around in his pocket for keys, already somewhat surprised by the fact Tali wasn't out here to greet him. Finally swinging the door open he grabbed his bag and pushed inside, letting his mind take in the familiar feeling of home.

They had acquired a lot more family photos over the years, many with Tali's beautiful face unmasked, and even a few of the old crew hanging all over the living room area. There were some kid pictures pinned to the fridge from Ria's earliest drawing attempts, which she detested and had given up on asking for them to be taken down after countless refusals.

"Tali? Ria? Anybody home?" He waited a few seconds, but only silence answered him. The feeling of being home again quickly evaporated though, as he frowned and dropped his bags by the door to begin searching. His mind already conjuring up worst-case scenarios, he dug out his vindicator and called out once more, again he was met with silence. Moving through the living area and up the stairs, he checked each room gun first, making sure he missed nothing on his way to the master bedroom.

Ria's room looked as it had when he left two weeks ago, organized chaos. Her suit was hung up in the closet, but only because Tali insisted she keep it from getting wrinkles, other wise her house clothes were thrown haphazardly around the hamper. Her bed was made, but there were books and school supplies that Tali had gotten her spread out over it, giving him the impression she had left during a study session. He inspected the room more thoroughly, and upon confirming it empty left without a second glance.

When he finally nudged his bedroom door open and scanned inside, he found literally nothing out of place, making him glance about in confusion.

_If there __**were **__something wrong, it would make the most sense that it would have been in here. Unless they weren't after me…_

He eventually mastered his rising panic and checked the room more fully, but still found nothing. standing stupified in the middle of the room he scanned about once more, and was startled by a tech drone popping into existence from the other side of the bed. Snapping his gunstock back to his shoulder, he kept his aim on it solidly, but held his fire. The drone floated there quietly for a moment, then slowly moved towards the door and into the hall.

_Wait a minute… that's Ria's drone. What the hell?_

He lowered his weapon and followed the drone, keeping his distance, allowing it to move unfettered down the stairs and out into the living area. It stopped by the rear door, as if waiting for him to get down the stairs after it before floating through the opened back door.

_When did that get opened? I'm sure it wasn't open when I came through the first tim-_

The instant he walked through the door after the drone, he had a split second the see an oblong object hurtling towards his head before it impacted on his face and splashed a cold liquid over him. His first thought was acid, possibly an assassination attempt, but after he stood there a moment with his eyes closed, he heard a giggle from a few yards away. Carefully opening his eyes, he saw the tattered remnants of a water balloon at his feet, and Tali's face half hidden behind the corner of the house. Ria's face soon peeped out from around the corner too, but by this time both of them were laughing hard enough to need to bend over.

Looking down at his now soaked shirt, he pursed his lips in thought before coming to a very obvious conclusion.

"So that's the way it's gonna be huh?" He tossed his rifle back inside and smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Ria squealed in feigned terror as he rushed towards them, snatching a water balloon from the basket near where Tali had been standing. Tali herself had no water balloon, meaning it had been _her _who had thrown the first one, and so he hurled it at her as she attempted to flee back towards the shed. It hit her on the shoulder, making her throw her head back and laugh even harder as she stumbled to a halt. Ria threw her balloon from her hidey hole near a couple of rocks, but he grabbed it out of the air and threw it back, making the child duck to avoid the cold water that exploded out over the rocks.

Taking the basket of balloons and holding it under one arm, he began to throw them at his daughter rapid fire, forcing her to stay hidden. After expending at least a dozen of the balloons from the basket he was distracted by Tali, who waved for his attention. Before he could figure out why, he felt another balloon slam into the back of his head. He looked around in bewilderment, and found Ria had gotten behind him somehow. She stood with a triumphant smile and fists on her hips.

_That sneaky little minx… she must have been gone from that spot for a while before Tali distracted me for her flanking maneuver._

Shepard dropped the basket, miming a slow death as he sunk to his knees and gasped. Ria jumped and latched onto his torso in a hug once he was at her level, and soon Tali was there too.

"Aristotle told me you hadn't been hurt, and we've all been a little tense around here since you left so… I thought this would be fun." Tali smiled at him while she talked, but all he really heard was her voice, not the words. He extended an arm around her back and squeezed her in closer.

"I missed you dad." Ria's voice was soft, as if she felt like she was interrupting, so he leaned in close.

"That was some impressive bait you had there. Was Tikkun on a pre-designated flight path? Or were you steering him?" Ria's eyes lit up at the mention of her drone, and he smiled as she started spouting technical mumbo-jumbo about it. He briefly looked up at Tali, who met his glance and winked at him, knowing full well he had no idea what she was talking about. He looked back down, still smiling as his daughter finally wound down on her explanation, and Tali saved him from having to answer.

"That was great work Ria, we got him good didn't we? Now come on, lets go inside and let daddy wash up from his trip." Ria squirmed out from the group hug and walked for the door, hesitating when he and Tali didn't immediately follow.

Doing the oldest version of a kiss he had ever had with her, he eased his forehead to hers, tapping it gently and staring into her eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I missed you." He whispered, making her smile grow even more.

"Oh, I think I do." Her voice teased as she drew one long elegant finger under his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was brief, but he had her back in his arms, and that felt just as amazing as it had the first time.

"Come on, you can tell me all about it later, for now let's just forget about it and have some lunch hmm?" She extracted herself from his arms and stood up, offering a hand down to him to help him up as well. After hoisting him to his feet they leaned on each other for the short walk inside, and Shepard couldn't help but laugh when she scrunched her nose at him and sent him off to the shower.

* * *

There ya go folks! i hope you're all still enjoying this as much as i am, but i know the short chapters bother some of you. sorry to say it, but i wont be changing that. its just how i write. if you want long chapters please visit "The Werdna" and his story to see how little Ria grows up! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Yours in service,

Bahogasmif


	10. A Consort's Insight

A Consort's Insight

Shepard had come to like these reunions his old crew held every year. It wasn't often he was able to reflect on his military days and smile, but somehow this group of nut jobs and misfits made it possible. It had been two years since his first mission for the council after the Reaper war, and already the memory of that trip seemed like forever ago.

Shepard smiled as he listened to the conversation his friends were having, with all of them seated in a circle around the table before him. Tali was beside him of course, and his newly-turned ten year old daughter was playing with the other kids around the playground area. They had the whole group this year, including Laura, Tarran, Mordin and Grelin. Mordin had grown up to look like a replica of his father, the red flame on his newly emerging skull plate looking slightly out of place without the three deep gouges that adorned Wrex's own plate. Grelin, on the other hand, had a blackish green to his, and it had come to light he was in fact a biotic. Wrex had already told a few stories about the boy using his biotics to dominate the other children, with the exception of his older brother, who was learning from Grunt on how to engage biotics without any of your own. Shepard turned from watching the kids to pay attention to what was being said.

" …So I told the Captain, Look, I didn't _mean _to blow up the generator, and it's hardly _my _fault that pirate shot it out of my hand and into the turbines. But did he believe me? No! He actually had the gall to tell me I did it on purpose!" Garrus' plates twitched into his usual sarcastic smile, and when Wrex finally stopped his bellowing laughter his response was equally joking.

"You know Vakarian, if you'd just told him the truth and said you threw it in the turbines to free up your hands and save the stewardess, he might have believed you." The whole group laughed at that, but Garrus just shrugged off the krogan and took a long drink from his favorite turian brandy.

Grunt decided to take advantage of the brief lull in conversation from Garrus' story and leaned over the table towards Shepard.

"So battle-master, I don't suppose you have any more missions coming up?" Grunt sounded almost worried, like he was dreading to hear that his battle-master did not in fact have anything upcoming. Wrex noticed it too, and spoke up first.

"What's the matter Grunt? Knocking sense into Urdnot recruits not fun enough for ya?"

"Fun? Most of those fools wouldn't last two seconds fighting with me, let alone Shepard." Grunt turned from Wrex to regard him again with a fiery intensity.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've killed something other than Varren? Two months. Two!"

"HA! Only two? I haven't even been allowed to fight anyone since Bekara came along, not for lack of trying mind you, but because she kills them first."

Wrex's calm statement that his wife killed his enemies before he could, made the non-krogan members glance at each other. Shepard had seen that look many times from this bunch; and whereas most people would be frightened or disgusted by such aggression, all here just accepted it as something krogan did sometimes and let it go.

"Well I'm sorry Grunt, but the council hasn't called me for anything recently. Rest assured, I'll call you for the next one." Grunt just huffed his disappointment and leaned back in his chair, making it creak alarmingly.

They were in the same bar they always went to for these reunions, The Nova. The bartender had gotten over the shock of having such prestigious people visit his establishment every year, and now knew them all on a first name basis, along with each of their favorite drinks. Shepard twirled his glass of white merlot appreciatively, and decided to give the man a slightly larger tip than usual.

_This is some damn good stuff here, and I doubt he has it on hand for his regular customers._

"…Only so many hours one can sit in front of a monitor, so it's mostly a hobby now." Liara's voice stirred him from his thoughts as Kasumi was apparently interrogating her on her shadow broker duties.

"Hobby? Don't you have hundreds of people doing things all at the same time? How can you reduce it to a 'hobby' and still be efficient?" Liara smiled at Kasumi's inexhaustible exuberance and answered with a shake of her head.

"Not quite Kasumi. For one, I have severely reduced the amount of operatives working at any one time, as I don't let the organization participate in aiding the black market anymore, my operations are more research than anything. Why, last week alone we had three of the top xenobiologist's in the galaxy join in our effort to cure Kepral's syndrome on the drell. I'm told they don't yet have any solid leads on how to proceed outside of a lung and blood transfusion, but given more time and effort-"

Shepard was distracted by a tug on his arm from Tali, who was looking at the play area. He frowned and turned around in his chair to look as well and instantly shut his eyes. There were no kids there.

Releasing an explosive sigh, he slowly got up from his chair and turned to face the group, who stared at him in confusion. He hooked a hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the play area, indicating they look for themselves.

"Looks like they got adventurous." He commented as he began searching the room more thoroughly.

"Can someone explain to me how we all missed two pre-teen krogan males sneaking by?" Garrus' joke was ignored as the other parents in the group became more concerned; the kids were definitely _not _in the bar anymore.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ria? I mean, I've heard my dad tell some pretty… scary stories about stuff that happens on the citadel." Tarran's question mirrored her own thoughts on the matter, but She didn't want to look weak in front of all her friends.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, it's not like we're going to the wards or anything. This is the presidium, not Chora's den." Tarran shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck much like his father did when nervous, but followed along behind her when she started walking again. Mordin and Grelin were both ahead of her and Tarran, and having a ball from the sound of things. The two of them would start laughing or elbowing each other roughly and pointing every so often. Laura was being quieter than usual as she trailed behind them, her eyes wide as they walked past the large statues all over the presidium lake. The long white arching walkways looked almost perfect amidst the beauty of the man-made environment, and Ria too was having a hard time not gaping. Before long, the Wrex brothers dropped back to talk with them while they walked.

"So what now? I guess it's pretty and everything, but I'm already getting bored." Mordin's voice was already approaching the baritone volume of the krogan, but it still had a touch of puberty in it, making it a rather comedic sound. Of course, nobody was dumb enough to laugh.

"Maybe we should check out the gun store in the wards?" Grelin asked with a hint of excitement. He didn't quite have Mordin's voice problem, and thus still sounded lighter in tone.

"Oh no, you couldn't pay me to go down there after all the stories my dad has told me." Laura piped up from Ria's side, apparently finally done with her sight seeing.

"I'm with Laura, no way I'm goin' down there." Tarran shook his head decisively, putting an end to that particular avenue or adventure.

"Wussy." Grelin mumbled. His brother, however, looked down at the floor and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What are you thinking Mordin?" Ria's question made the krogan's eyes flit upward to meet hers briefly, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being looked at like she were a meal. That predator-like gaze finally looked away from her and towards the other end of the presidium from where they stood.

"Maybe we could see the Consort." Four sets of eyebrows went up at Mordin's suggestion, and almost instantly all of them broke out into laughter.

"What? See the Consort? Are you crazy?"

"I don't even know what the Consort _does_ much less how much it would cost to see her."

"I heard she has a waiting list that takes months!"

Ria quickly got control of her laughter at the absurd idea when she saw Mordin's face becoming more of a scowl by the second.

"Well, I don't know guys, it couldn't hurt to look right?" Her half-hearted attempt to make Mordin feel better went way further than she could have expected.

"Eh, I guess. Beats sitting in that stupid play area in the bar." Grelin shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds fun." Laura added.

"Why not? I'm already going to die when my dad catches me." Tarran nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright then, let's go." Ria led the way down the presidium, leading an excited and chattering group behind her. Most the conversation was wild speculation on what it was the Consort actually _did_. Admittedly, Ria had no idea what it was the Asari did. She had read nothing but good things about the woman on the extranet, excepting some scandal or another from years ago, and her dad had even said she was a nice lady once.

Approaching the entrance, they were stopped in the small hallway leading to the Consort's office by an Asari of a lovely shade of light blue, wearing a revealing and skintight outfit. The woman held up a hand for them to stop and knelt down to their level to speak with them. She had a small smile, but her eyes practically dripped with concern.

"Well hello there kids! Are you lost?"

"No ma'am, we want to see the Consort." The asari blinked in confusion for a moment, then smiled sweetly before answering.

"Oh I'm sorry kids, but the Consort is a very busy woman, and we can't allow anyone under 21 years old inside." Her look was one of genuine sadness at having to deny them, and Ria got the sense this woman was a very loving individual.

"Aww. Well there goes that idea." Grelin huffed from behind her.

"I understand, thank you." Ria bobbed her head in thanks before herding the others out with her the way they'd come. Once they gotten far enough away, the brainstorming began.

"There's got to be a way in…" Mordin voice was slightly muffled as he rubbed his chin and paced near the railing to the lake.

"What? You're still thinking of going in?" Laura asked incredulously while Tarran shook his head.

"Mordin, is it really worth it to break into her office and probably be arrested or something?" Ria tried to reason with the mildly irritated krogan kid, but her words only annoyed him further.

"I am the son of Urdnot Wrex, I will let nothing stand in my way, especially not some squishy and useless Asari receptionist." Everyone but Grelin seemed slightly put off by the spot of racism shown by the eldest krogan. Tarran and Laura exchanged uneasy glances, but as she opened her mouth to object, she saw something from the corner of her eye. A vent, low on the wall near the Consort's offices, and possibly even big enough for…

Ria smiled wickedly as the idea formed in her head, and she began walking towards the grate while the others looked first at each other, then at her in confusion. Kneeling beside the grate, she pulled out a few tools from her suit pockets, trying to look as casual as possible as people talked around her. There were only a handful of people, but if anyone reported her… She worked quickly, unscrewing the gate and setting it aside before tossing her drone, Tikkun, inside. Her omni-tool flashed to life in a surge of orange, before showing her what her drone was seeing inside the ventilation tunnel.

Growing more and more nervous as time went on, she steered the drone through the tunnel quickly, seeing nothing but dust as she wound her way through the maze. It felt like forever before she eventually found the room she was looking for, but she hissed in frustration at what she saw. The drone looked down through an overhead grate, looking into the Consort's room itself, but the view was severely hampered by something too close and dark to make out. All she did see was a sliver of the room, nothing but a corner of the room with a plant of some kind she didn't know of. Huffing again in frustration she made her best speed with her drone back through the tunnels.

"Ria! What are you doing? Hurry up, we can't distract these guys forever!" Ria practically jumped out of her suit in fright from Tarran's voice, as she had thought, just briefly, that her father had found them.

_Wait, he said they were distracting someone?_

Twisting around from the grate, she saw her friends spread out among the groups of people nearby, apparently making conversation and pointing out things across the lakes, making everyone look away from Ria while she worked.

"Good thinking," She placed the grate back in its spot, but hesitated to screw it back in all the way yet. She left the screws out and pocketed them for now, standing up and pulling Tarran along behind her. The others saw her and excused themselves from the groups, making their way to her. Once everyone was gathered around her again, she went through their obstacle.

"Ok, Tikkun showed me that the vent view is blocked by something inside the room, but it looked like it was really close to the grate itself. Mordin, how dedicated are you to seeing what the Consort does?" The krogan narrowed his eyes at her question, but not in anger, rather in determination.

"Very." His voice was deep this time, not a hint of a squeak.

"Then the only way I see this as possible is if we remove the grate to the Consort's office from the inside of the vent, then somehow move whatever it is blocking the view. We will need a distraction out here though, or maybe in the lobby. Something that makes the Consort and her attendants leave the room while we are moving the grate." She looked around for a second, trying to think of what could possibly be distracting enough to keep people looking the other way… She came up empty.

"Mordin and I could have a little fight out here, give these idiots a show?" Grelin smirked at his brother, who raised a brow back at him.

"That would mean you two would need to stay out here."

"Oh yeah."

Ignoring the younger krogans comment, Ria tried to think harder on the problem, but realized they were quickly running out of time. The others looked at her expectantly, and she had to wonder when it was she'd been put in charge. The feeling was a little… exhilarating. To know that others would do as you said, and trusted it to be the right thing to do.

_It's also more than a little frightening._ She told herself. _If I screw up too badly, it means I take the brunt of the punishment. _But then, she already knew what she'd tell her father when he finally found them, had even rehearsed it. She would take the blame for this excursion, and try her best to exonerate the others. So what if Mordin had been the one to first suggest it? all that mattered was that they had done it, and that she would make sure they didn't get in too much trouble for it. She felt it was the right thing to do anyway, since she was leading them.

"I don't see anything for it, we'll just have to go in and hope no one sees us trying to move that grate. I just hope the screws aren't rusted."

"What about getting in the vent? People will get suspicious seeing us crawl in there." Tarran looked around at the groups of people as he spoke, but tried to keep his voice from carrying as well. She had to think about that one, but maybe… She brought up her omni-tool, tapping quickly until she found what she wanted. Her hacking skills weren't quite as good as her mothers yet, but Ria was pretty sure she would be soon. She walked over to the railing of the walkway, leaning on it as she accessed the water flow systems for the lake. She singled out the jet streams that caused the fountains from the system, isolating it so her hack wouldn't possibly affect anything else, and then began to penetrate the firewalls.

It took a few minutes of concentration before she bobbed on her heels with a look of success as one of the fountains began shooting far more strongly than the rest. It reminded her briefly of a sprinkler, or maybe an old Earth fire-hydrant that had been snapped off at the top, allowing the water to spurt forcefully into the air. Sure enough, the crowds began to notice the geyser out on the lake, and she took advantage of it. She waved the others on towards the grate while the people of the presidium whispered and pointed. Before long, she and her group were crawling through the vents with no one the wiser.

* * *

Shepard frowned at the C-Sec officer sitting in the desk before him, as it was becoming increasingly apparent he was not taking this situation seriously. He had told them to wait while his men looked for the kids, but then went right back to other calls, acting as if he weren't even there. Shepard considered himself many things, but patient was not one of them. Tali was usually the one to lay a hand on his arm and attempt to calm him, but she was having problems standing here doing nothing as well.

"I'm going out there. there is no way I am just going to _sit _here while my child is lost on the citadel!" Tali began to leave the office, with everyone else quick to follow when the C-Sec officer jumped out of his chair. He must have realized he had a phone in his hand still and said, "I'll have to call you back." Before hanging up the phone.

"You can't go out there asking everyone about your kids, I realize it may be a new experience for you, but believe me, I deal with this everyday. It's much quicker if you all remain here while my men find them." Garrus was the first to speak, though he snorted in amusement first.

"Oh really? You have it under control do you?" The C-Sec man was becoming increasingly frustrated and only slightly mistrustful of Garrus' tone, and the human eyed Garrus more warily.

"Yes sir, I know what I'm doing." The officer's terminal chose that exact moment to start flashing red, making Garrus smirk as the man swiveled in surprise and leaped back into his chair.

"What the hell? Why would they hack the fountain circulation?" The officer tapped hurriedly at the console, but it continued to flash red at him until a sour faced turian sergeant burst through the door leading further into C-Sec.

"Tony? What's going on up there?" Garrus was kind enough to answer for the man at the desk.

"What's happening, sergeant, is that your man in grossly incompetent." The sergeant rounded on Garrus, but his angry retort was stopped short, recognition dawning in his eyes.

"…Garrus Vakarian? By the spirits! I- look, I gotta handle this, can you wait just one-"

"Sir! Censors in the ventilation system leading to the Consort's offices are showing life forms moving through them. Weight scanner puts them at three kids and two adults moving to the Consort's chambers."

"Two adults? Well that wouldn't be ours then." Kaidan mumbled a little in disappointment, but Wrex narrowed his eyes.

"Two adults, in weight only? That'd make up for my boys." The sergeant looked between them curiously, but was on his earphone calling men to stop whoever was attempting to gain entrance to the Consort.

"Come on, I bet you anything that's them." Wrex said in a hushed voice. Well, hushed for him meant that everyone not right by him only heard a deep rumble instead of words, but Shepard eyed him askance.

"What makes you so sure? Maybe it's those kids Bailey told us about that time. You know, the ones that live in ducts?" But Wrex was shaking his head.

"Na, duct rats don't go to the presidium. Too many rich people with their noses in the air would demand that they live somewhere else. Think about it Shepard, if you were ten or so years old, and stuck on the Presidium, what would seem like the most interesting place to go?" Shepard had to hand it to his old friend; he was _way_ smarter than he looked.

"Alright, come on. Maybe we can beat C-Sec there."

* * *

"By the blood of the ancestors, when was the last time you washed your hump Grelin?" Mordin's voice carried up from behind Ria, and she made shushing motions with her hands as she crawled through the vent. She had the lead, with Tarran right behind her and Laura right behind him, then the Krogan brothers bringing up the rear. It had been a tight squeeze for the far larger krogan, but wriggling with their shoulders and pushing along with their hands let them slide along, albeit slower than everyone else. Ria already felt a bit claustrophobic as it was, she couldn't imagine being as cramped as those two.

It was slow going for the hundred feet or so of ventilation shaft they had to go, and the noise they made _**had **_to be audible from outside. She hoped desperately that no one thought it too peculiar and kept moving. Once they reached the grate looking down into the Consort's chambers, she immediately saw the problem. The object her drone had been to unfocused to make out, was a leaf of a plant, much like a palm tree from Earth, and was literally so close as to brush the grate if the air blew wrong. She motioned for everyone behind her to stop, and got out her tools to attempt working on the screws holding the grate in place. As she began the monotonous work, she tried catching glimpses of the room around the plant, but it really was in the most inconvenient spot possible. She tried listening, but all she heard was silence from the room beyond.

When the grate screws were almost all out, she felt one of the Wrex brothers shift slightly down the tunnel behind her, and as he did the entire vent groaned. Ria's eyes went wide, her hands frozen on the tool she was using as she slowly looked back. Grelin had moved his leg a little so it was less cramped, and he was meeting the gazes of the rest of the group.

"…What?" Instantly after he spoke they heard a sharp snap, and the entire vent began to fall. The sinking feeling one got from falling in a dream didn't quite compare to this. Yelling as she slammed to the floor and spilled out into the room, she found herself quickly quieted as she took in the implications of what had just happened, and made sure all her limbs still worked. The room was dead quiet for at least thirty seconds as she stared up at the ceiling through her mask in shock.

"My my…" A voice behind her made Ria open her eyes a little wider, and she carefully turned her head to see an asari woman staring at them. The woman didn't appear angry, or even surprised really, though she did hold a handkerchief to her mouth and nose as the dust rose from their fall. A few of her friends moved and groaned a little from nearby, but Ria just felt resigned.

_Dad is going to __**kill**__ me._

"I must say, I've had many people try many odd ways to see me, but this takes the proverbial cake." The Consort stood from her chair, at least, Ria assumed it was the Consort, and began walking toward them.

"I should think C-Sec will be on their way soon, but I can see you kids wanted something pretty badly to sneak in here like this. What exactly is it that you want?" Mordin stood first, dusting himself off and turning his gaze to the woman.

"You are the Consort?" He asked gruffly, the occasional squeaking gone from his voice.

"I am." She answered just as tersely, matching his gaze with one that looked far too old for one still so beautiful.

"You are what everyone speaks of when they leave here? I expected more." The Consort's mouth twitched slightly upwards in the corners, but she answered simply.

"Think as you will, child."

Ria finally overcame the despair she felt at this tremendous failure and sat up, hands in her lap and face towards the floor dejectedly. Tarran was the next up, along with Grelin, while Laura nursed a sore wrist from the landing and sat against the wall closest to the fallen vent.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing we've ever-" Tarran's thoughts were never finished as C-Sec dashed in the door, weapons out. Upon seeing five kids sprawled along the floor and a calm Consort standing nearby, the men lowered their weapons.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the lead officer walked up to the Consort, but she brushed him off, looking thoughtfully at the group of kids laid out before her.

"Actually, I should like a minute alone with the kids." Ria's group all whipped around to look at the woman, terror etched on their faces except for Mordin and Grelin; those two just shrugged.

"Sha'ira please, it's just standard procedure, I'm afraid I cant let-"

"I'm sure you could help me just this once?" She looked at man beside her, but he looked hesitatingly at his comrades, all of whom shrugged.

"I suppose a minute couldn't hurt." The man closed the door behind his men, leaving the room painfully quiet.

"Now, might I ask your names?" The Consort kneeled down next to Ria, as she had rolled the closest to the woman.

"Ria'Shepard Nar Rannoch, and I'm the one who put them up to this ma'am." Ria felt despair so heavy it felt like a lead weight on her soul dragging her down, but the woman tipped her chin up with a finger, making Ria look at her.

"It is a brave thing you do, taking responsibility for your friends." It felt like the woman saw right through her eyes and into her very soul, ferreting out her intentions in a moment.

"It was also reckless to sneak in here, but I admit, I am pleasantly surprised at the name. Tell me Ria, does your father know where you are, or if you're all right? No, I suppose he wouldn't." She finished before Ria could even open her mouth.

"Regardless, I would like all of you to go outside and wait with C-Sec please." Ria began to stand and do as she was told, but the Consort put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from rising.

"Not you, I'd like to talk alone for a moment." The others hesitated at the door, but finally moved through. The C-Sec officer poked his head in briefly to see if all was well, then ducked back out when he saw the Consort wave him off again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Ria began crying a little bit in shame, but the woman just smiled at her.

"I won't deny you are in trouble Ria, but I do not ask you to stay so I could punish you." Ria looked through blurry eyes, but saw the woman's smile was soul touchingly sweet.

"Then why keep me here?" Ria sniffled out softly, but instead of answering right away, the asari pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you Ria, because long ago I gave your father a gift. A gift he might not have understood at the time, but was kind enough to accept anyway. His work against the Reapers repaid anything I might have done for him a thousand-fold, and I have never quite been able to thank him for it." The Consort looked Ria over briefly, but smiled even deeper and took one of Ria's hands in both of her own.

"Ria, I would like to give to you a gift of words." The asari closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep calming breath, and began.

"I see you, Ria'Shepard Nar Rannoch, I see a woman who will grow to be brave, and have a determination so fierce it will hurtle any obstacle. Your father would lead through strength of character, but you will walk another path. Your will and determination will draw others to you like moths to a flame, and it is this very strength that will forge new alliances, new allies, and inspire loyalty. But have a care, child of fame, that you do not allow yourself to chase the shadow of your parents legacy, or it will forever consume you."

Ria sat stunned, unable to look away from the smiling woman. It was difficult to comprehend what the Consort had actually said, and had to run it through her mind a few times before it sank in.

_Strength and determination? Inspire loyalty? She obviously confused me with someone else, but then again, child of fame? That **could** mean me… _

Ria's mind raced as the asari finally stood up and left her side, moving to the door to motion the C-Sec officer back into the room. But rather than a man in uniform, her father burst through the door, a very cross expression replacing his usual smirk.

"Shepard! It's so good to see you again!" The Consort stepped out of his way quickly while she talked, as it became obvious he had his attention only on Ria. Ria felt the need to become very small, invisible would be even better, but she settled for tucking herself into a ball with her arms around her legs and her head down.

"What were you _thinking?_" Her mother's voice came from further behind her dad but was rapidly drawing closer, while her father still stood over her frowning.

"You left us without even so much as a note! You could've have been dead for all we knew!" Her mother's words cut at Ria, and she sunk even further into herself. She hadn't felt quite this miserable before in her entire life.

Ria held back her tears as best she could, waiting for her mother to continue her barrage, but when it didn't come, she looked up cautiously. Her father had taken her mother's arm and shook his head slightly, and for a moment, Ria thought she would explode at him to, but she finally let out a sigh as if deflating her anger. Her father nodded and whispered something to her, making her walk back towards the door, but Ria couldn't make it out. He turned to his daughter then, face grim.

"Ria, by the look of things, I'm guessing you already know how much trouble you're in, so I'll skip over that for now." Ria blinked in confusion, but nodded as he continued.

"Right now, I'm just glad you're alright. But before we go anywhere I want to tell you a secret." Ria could feel her eyes growing larger, and she tried desperately to blink her hot tears away as she nodded cautiously.

"You can't tell anyone though, not even your mom, ok? Good." He paused for a second, looking back over his shoulder to see if Tali was within earshot, but once he was satisfied that she wasn't he leaned in close to her.

"Ria, I am both incredibly angry and incredibly proud right now, that my little girl has managed to not only hack into the citadels firewalls successfully, but to also infiltrate the Consort's offices! I must have the most talented little girl in history." Ria blushed furiously at her father's praise, but couldn't stop herself from mumbling, "They helped." and gesturing with her chin towards the door and her friends.

"That they did, and if I know my girl, it was you who led them, wasn't it?" Ria nodded slowly, her previous elation at her father's words dying quickly. He simply nodded to himself, then looked back at Tali for a moment before he spoke again.

"Alright, I have to be mad at you again, and though your landing could have been better, never forget how proud I am of you." He gave her a wink before standing up and working up an angry expression, and then he pointed to the door.

"…And I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get to the shuttle, you understand? Now move it!" Ria bobbed her head and scrambled to her feet, obeying with a small smile behind her visor. As she jumped to do as she was told, she had one last thought before she left the room.

_All this trouble, and i **still** don't know what the Consort actually does._

* * *

Shepard stood with Tali and watched as their daughter filled out an incident report with the C-Sec officer from before. The man had insisted they leave, but once Shepard flashed his spectre status, his eyes had bulged and he had quickly become much more cooperative. The other children had already received their scolding, and their parents were mostly gone already since it was obvious the Reunion was over. He'd said goodbye to everyone already, but had had to remain outside the Consort's chambers waiting for C-Sec to pick up the pace.

He felt Tali stir on his arm, and he looked over to see the clear signs of worry in his wife.

_Twitching nervous fingers, tapping foot, inability to keep her hands at her sides… yep, she's still worried._

"You alright beautiful?" His question made her jump a little, but she didn't look at him.

"I don't know John, were we too hard on her? Not hard enough? I'm not entirely sure how to handle something like this." Tali did look at him then, and the slant of her eyelids behind her mask told him she was raising one eyebrow at him.

"What did you tell her back in there?"

"I just let her know how upset we were is all."

"Yes, but what did you _say?" _Tali insisted.

"Suffice to say that it was a father and daughter talk, and thus highly confidential." Tali's continued raised eyebrow and addition of fists on her hips spoke volumes of her opinion on that, but she did stop pressing him.

"Commander Shepard? Your daughter is a fascinating child." He and Tali turned toward the voice coming from the Consort's room behind them to find the Consort herself standing before them.

"Sha'ira, a pleasure to see you again." He noticed Tali relaxed her stance a bit, but he knew he'd catch hell for it once they got home.

"Indeed Shepard. But before you leave I wished to tell you that in honor of your services during the Reaper war and throughout your career, I would welcome you and your wife to my business anytime, free of charge." Shepard couldn't help but raise his brows in surprise, he knew how much it cost to come to this place. He opened his mouth to thank her but she was already moving on towards Ria, kneeling beside her as the officer finally finished the report.

"Ria, remember what I said, it will give you strength in the years to come." And with that, the Consort walked back into her chambers and didn't leave again until they had left.


	11. Coming Of Age

Coming Of Age

Ria adjusted herself on her bed, sitting cross-legged near the edge as she worked. It hadn't been difficult to get past the outer shell, but reaching in past all the wires and tubing without disturbing any of it was more difficult than she had thought. She leaned forward and eased her hand further inside, biting her tongue in concentration as she blindly felt around for the right switch. After a moment, she smiled in triumph and flipped the breaker switch to reset, making the machine in front of her flicker to life.

Aristotle sat still for a few moments more as his body rebooted itself, but Ria knew he was probably already done with his diagnostic. She sat up straighter, trying unsuccessfully not to show her pride as Al rose from his slumped position on the edge of her bed. His back armor was still missing and exposing his inner workings as he turned to face her.

"I detect no faults in my base runtimes, this body is functioning at 98.97% of full capability. Congratulations Creator Ria, you have successfully deconstructed and reconstructed a geth mainframe." She already knew she'd done it flawlessly, but she couldn't help but give a brief squeal in delight when he said that. She bounced off her bed to her feet, making the tools on her bed come dangerously close to tumbling off.

"Yes! I knew I was right about the second runtime processor! You _were _operating at 97.69% before we started this weren't you?" Her smile only grew as the geth nodded, his singular eye bobbing with it.

"Correct, but I am unsure how this was accomplish-"

"I took the second runtime processor and gave it a good cleaning, then added in a heat sink from the cooling system. It was just going to waste on the hydraulics anyway, so I figured you wouldn't mind." His head flaps twitched slightly in what she'd grown to see as amusement before he responded.

"Not at all Creator Ria, you are learning quickly, and the geth give you their own congratulations." It was still hard for Ria to wrap her mind around the fact that the geth as a whole, possibly numbering in the trillions if one were to count individual runtimes, were essentially saying they were proud of her.

"Thanks for letting me practice on you uncle Al, It was fun fixing you up!" His eye flicked toward the back armor that she had yet to re-attach, and she felt like slapping herself.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry, I'll get this back on in no time." Grabbing a handful of the necessary tools, she set about putting his exterior back on. Her excitement at being allowed to work on actual geth had been exhilarating for Ria, but she had never expected uncle Al would be the one to let her do so. She loved him like any other family member, related or not, and she included all of her parents friends as family. Her excitement had been a little tempered by the prospect of messing up and somehow ruining uncle Aristotle's body, but he had assured her no such thing could happen.

_Besides, it's not like I was messing with the runtimes themselves, just the processors, and everything else I did was basic._ She told herself. _But even so, I'm glad he told me they have back-up copies of him, just in case. _

She finished fitting the back plate of his armor to his frame and put her tools back in their proper places before sitting back down on the bed facing him. Her mother told her stories of his deep baritone voice making her cry as a child, but she couldn't understand why. He always seemed so sincere, like a big two-year old who put too much emotion in everything he said. It was hard not to see him as a loving person, even with his cold exterior and synthesized voice.

"You have become extremely efficient with geth hardware creator Ria, and you are welcome to call on us to further your knowledge on geth systems. Should we proceed downstairs?"

"Sure, just let me put all my things away and I'll be right down." He bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. She began grabbing her tool belts and other various items she'd used in her first real unsupervised geth hardware training, and began to put them away. Her dresser in her closet had a drawer especially for her tools, and she made sure they were always in working order and organized.

Her mom and dad had given these to her as a gift from a Human holiday dad called, "Christmas." Her joy at finally having her own tool set had been overpowering, as she no longer had to sneak into the outdoor lab for things she needed, even though she still sometimes did. They hadn't given her her own welder yet, but she had high hopes for next year, and had to make do with a simple soldering kit along with wrenches, screwdrivers and other essentials.

Finally placing the last items inside and closing the dresser drawer she stood up and headed out of her room after a quick glance around to ensure she hadn't missed anything. Heading downstairs into the light from the dining room window, she stopped to look outside. The noonday sun glittered along the waves and beyond the cliffs, making her smile at the memories of her parents teaching her to swim. She longed to go for a dive, but reluctantly turned back and crossed into the living room to where her parents and Al were waiting for her.

"You did it! Oh I knew you would!" Her mother bounced off the couch next to father and wrapped Ria in a fierce hug, which she couldn't help but return.

"She's our girl alright, twelve-years-old and already knows geth inside and out." Her father beamed at her from his spot on the couch, and her mom finally loosened her hug to look Ria in the eyes.

"And I heard you even improved him a little? What did you do? Let's hear some details!" Her mother's excitement proved infectious, ad before long Ria was all to happily spilling the juicy details of geth hardware. Her father looked baffled of course, but then he always did when her and mom talked about technical stuff. She didn't mind he didn't care much for her technical talk, as she knew he was more combat-oriented, and while Ria loved her mother dearly, she felt like a daddy's girl at heart.

Her mother opened her mouth to ask another question, but a knock at the door made everyone turn in curiosity. Her father shrugged and heaved himself up from his spot on the couch next to Aristotle, taking a second to peek through the peephole in the door before swinging it open with a grin.

"Zaeed! I'll be damned! How have you been?" Her father stepped aside to let a grizzled older human in through the doorway; his face was a horrible mass of scars along the right side of his face, and his right eye was an almost milky white color. The man's hair was mostly dull grey with a little brown still on the sides, and he wore a form of light armor that displayed muscles surprisingly large for such an older man. His voice, however, sounded just as old as he looked.

"Damn Shepard, the others said you had a nice place, and I'll be a guddam husk if it weren't the truth." Zaeed let his gaze wander around the house for a moment, before resting on her with a curious expression.

"Now there's a spittin' image if I've ever seen one. You sure know how to pick em' Shepard." He gestured to both her and her mom, and her dad had a slight smile as he nodded.

"I sure do."

"Welcome to Rannoch Zaeed, what brings you out here?" Her mother's slight rigidity came as a surprise to Ria, she'd always thought everyone on the Normandy had been close friends, but she sensed an unease as Zaeed walked over and took a seat next to Aristotle, a small smile on his horrid face.

"Well I figure everyone else has stopped by, I might as well too. I had no idea you kept one of these guys around Tali, I seem to recall you hating the buggers." Zaeed gave Aristotle a brief glance to show what he was talking about. Her mom didn't have her mask on, and her usually brilliant smile was a little put off by the older man, but she gave Al an apologetic look before answering.

"I admit I didn't use to like geth, but then, no one really did to start with. And as for keeping him around, he doesn't actually stay here, he's just visiting to let my daughter study geth hardware." Ria smiled at her mother's look of pride as she said that last, but Zaeed had a raised eyebrow to show his disbelief.

"You telling me this kid is already learning how to fix a geth? Christ. I imagine by now she's a crack shot and wrestles with guddam krogan for sport."

Her father laughed openly at that, moving up behind the couch to place a hand on Zaeed's shoulder.

"Actually, she wrestles with Wrex's kids every now and then, but we haven't started teaching her to shoot yet." The older man snorted in amusement at the wrestling with krogan bit, but twisted in his seat in shock at the latter.

"Whadd'ya mean you haven't taught her to shoot? What kinda father are you anyway?"

"She's only twelve Zaeed."

"So? My old man taught me to shoot when I was half her size! I figured the savior of the galaxy would at least have taught his daughter how to handle herself around a pistol." Zaeed eyed her for a minute, his one good eye seeming to take in her every capability in an instant.

"She'd be good with an assault rifle, this one." Ria found herself gaping at the man's words, and by the bulging of her mother's eyes behind her mask, she was too.

"What? Assault rifle? Absolutely not! Maybe when she's older we-"

"I want to learn." Ria interrupted her mother, and caught her father and Zaeed's gaze instantly.

"Tali, can we talk about this in the kitchen?" Her father looked at both herself and her mother with concern in his bright blues eyes, and after a moment of looking back, her mom nodded and went with him to the kitchen to begin talking quietly with their heads together.

"You ever held a gun before kid?" She was startled from watching her parents by the old mans gravelly voice, and she swirled around to face him.

"N-no, but I see my dad use them all the time." Her fidgeting got a quiet laugh from him, and he nodded to himself.

"How do you know what kind of gun I would be good with?" The small smile on the old mercenaries lip's bloomed at her question, and he turned to face her fully on the couch.

"You got the body size for it, and your posture is good enough you won't have to compensate for every shot. Depending on the rifle, it will probably be too heavy for you to start with, though if I know your old man then he's still got his rifles from the good ol' days. He bought top of the line stuff, light weight materials and extended barrels, not to mention his upgrades to his body…" His explanation trailed off when he realized she didn't know what he meant by 'upgrades to his body'. The gleam he'd had in his eye, the kind one only saw from a master of his craft explaining it to someone else, slowly faded.

"…Uh, right, just suffice to say you'd make a great rifleman kid." He looked back over his shoulder at her parents, who were still whispering to each other with small hand motions, and it seemed like her father was on the offensive. His body language was different from her mothers, what with them being different species and all, but she could tell what they each meant. Her dad was leaning in slightly, his face showing more concern than anything, while her mother's slumped posture and movements indicated she was losing the argument.

"I heard through the grapevine that you want to be a big guddam hero like your dad, yeah?" She didn't take her eyes off of her parents, but turned her head enough so her voice would reach him easier.

"I'm going to be a spectre, but I don't think anyone believes me yet."

"I sure as hell do." Ria looked at him then, and he showed not a hint of mockery.

"You do?"

"Sure. You know how I know that?" Ria shook her head. "I know that because of the way you said it. You didn't say, 'I want to be a spectre' or, 'I plan on being a spectre.' You said, 'I'm _**going**_ to be a spectre." The man paused, his one good eye wasn't looking at her, rather, it was staring at the wall, as if seeing something beyond it.

"Determination like that is hard to come by kid, but it's obvious you've got it. Keep up that attitude, and those politicians on the citadel will be climbing over themselves to make you an honorary spectre. The universe has a way of rewarding people who don't take no for an answer." Ria felt a smile tugging her lips as she answered him quietly.

"I just have to make sure I'm ready for it when they do." Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her, but his smile was still ear to ear.

"You're a smart little bugger aren't you?"

* * *

"Look Tali, I know she's still a kid, but Zaeed is right, she's old enough to handle herself, and with the two of us watching her she'll be more then safe enough." Shepard knew his wife well, and he knew she would see reason eventually. But until then he had to ease his way past her motherly concern to get there. He'd been pushing her to do this very thing for the past year or so anyway, always trying to be casual about it, but every time she found some excuse or reason to hold off a little longer.

"But she's only twelve! Why does she need to learn that now?"

"Because the earlier you start the better you'll be. Aside from that, don't you want her to be able to defend herself? What if some crazy batarian still thinks he should get revenge on me, and goes after her?" His argument gave her pause this time, and she turned to see Ria and Zaeed talking quietly on the couch. After watching them talk for a time, she let out an explosive sigh, and nodded.

"You're right of course, but I still don't like it." Her attitude of defeat irked him though, and he put on his best smile for her.

"Ah come on Tali, it wont be so bad. It just means we get to spend even _more_ time with her." He put an arm around her and gave her a slight squeeze as he led her back toward the living room, and sat down next to Ria on the couch.

It seemed they were discussing different types of rifles as he and Tali sat.

"-That the thing kicks like a mule, but it does have stopping power, and then some."

"Let me guess, the Saber?" Shepard's question made them both turn to face him and Tali, and Zaeed kept on a crooked smile.

"Yeah, just tellin' the little squirt about the best of the best. Saber, Widow, Claymore… you know, the fun ones." Zaeed winked down at Ria, but she didn't see it. She had her head down and was searching with her omni-tool, likely to find out what guns they were all talking about.

"Fun ones? The fun one for me was the laser designator we used on that Reaper not far from where we built the house. There aren't many guns that can compare to having a whole fleet firing at once. Well, except for the Cain I suppose."

"Ha! Damn, I daresay I wish I'd been there for that." Zaeed's grin was wide with a far away look in his eyes; likely imagining what he could do with such a weapon.

"It's been a long time Shepard, and I feel about as old as I look these days, but I think I could spare one more day holding a rifle. Shall we teach your little gremlin here how to handle a weapon?" The old merc's question made Shepard slowly look to his wife beside him, and he waited for her slow nod before hoisting himself up from the couch with a grin.

"Sure thing, you ready to shoot like a pro Ria? Because Zaeed here has been doing this since the earth was flat." He laughed when Ria cocked her head in confusion, but he motioned for her to follow him before she could ask him what it meant. They went to the lab in short order, passing through the first floor without so much as a look around as he led them to the stairs on the far left of the room. Zaeed was the only one who was looking at the workout area, and his one good eye was as wide as it would go.

He wasn't given time to stop and stare before he was ushered further on. The stairs led straight down, and into the firing range, Shepard's favorite room of all time… excepting his bedroom. He flicked on the lights and looked on with pride, and this time Zaeed couldn't help himself as he stared.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ…"

The stairs led out into the rear right corner of the bottom floor, and the strong overhead lights gave a great view of the gun racks. All the walls were covered in weapons and armor, and were polished to a gleam; along with a huge bin in the center filled with thermal clips. The far left of this room was the firing range, extending exactly one hundred feet out, and wide enough to allow multiple shooters at the same time. There were dummies as well as paper targets, and he still had quite a few of both waiting to be used.

"All the guns I've acquired over the years, as well as armor, are all in this room. Go ahead, pick a pistol sweetheart." He smiled down at her, and he knew she'd been in the room before, eyeballing his gun selection with an avid fascination. But this time she hesitated.

"Any pistol?" Her voice was quiet, and her eyes were round as saucers as she scanned the pistol rack before her.

"Would you like me to pick one for you?" He knelt down beside the rack to do just that when her voice stopped him.

"No, I think I'd like this one." Her voice made him look up, and he saw she wasn't even looking at the pistols anymore, but rather, she was standing in front of the assault rifle rack.

"Not yet Ria, your mother would have a fit if I started you off with…" His voice trailed away when he saw what gun she had chosen, one of his oldest and most trusted rifles… The vindicator was a vastly older model, and it had its share of dings and scrapes along its surface from all kinds of hazards. He was proud though, that she had chosen the dependable rifle over a flashy newer model.

"I remember that rifle, ain't that the one you used when I was onboard?" Zaeed's one good eye was squinting as he tried to recall the answer to his own question, but Ria ignored them both and grabbed it off the wall, hefting it's weight.

Zaeed was the closest to her, and before Shepard could get up and to her, he was already gently lifting it from her hands.

"Easy there shrimp, gun like this could blow your guddam head off if you don't know what you're doin." He put the stock up to his shoulder and began running through the basics for her, showing her the safety, how to reload, and so forth. He told her to repeat his instructions back twice before handing the gun back to her eager hands, and then showed her to the firing range.

"Grab a few of those clips Shepard, we may be here a while." And the older man was right. They spent the next few hours going through clip after clip, gun after gun, until finally Ria declared herself to be tired. She thanked Zaeed profusely, even going so far as to give him a hug and a whispered, "thanks for getting them to do this." before leaving the two men alone at the range.

Zaeed watched where Ria had left for a moment, before turning back to face him, his face twisted into what would've been a peaceful expression if not for his scars.

"You struck gold with that kid Shepard, I hope you know that." Zaeed's quiet words might not have been meant as deep, but Shepard felt like they were. Rarely had he ever felt raw emotion from Zaeed, excepting maybe anger, and this gentler, happier side was rather unexpected.

"I know Zaeed, I honestly couldn't have asked for better. Sometimes it seems too good to be true. Like I'll wake up on the Normandy and the Reapers will still be here, or wake up on another operating table because I died and went to heaven, but somebody decided to bring me back again." Both men smiled a little at that, but Zaeed's face turned serious and he took a step closer.

"No way that's the case Shepard, you killed those Reapers dead, and nobody else could have done it. So if you're dead, then so is everyone else, and somehow, I don't quite feel dead yet. Take care of yourself Shepard." He clapped Shepard on the shoulder, gave him a brief but sincere smile, and left.

He heard the sound of engines from Zaeed's shuttle not long afterwards, and once they died away he found himself sitting beside the firing range holding his Vindicator. The battered old rifle seemed to fade from existence as his mind wandered, but always it returned to one image; his daughter, holding his rifle to her shoulder and smiling as she looked back at him for approval. Standing up with a smlie, he put the rifle back on its rack and moved toward the stairs, hitting the lights before heading for the house.


	12. You Can Run

You Can Run…

Shepard lay on a bench on his back, staring up at the heavy weights he held in both hands above him and trying to ignore the sting of sweat in his eyes. It was around seven hundred pounds he was bench-pressing, lighter than his usual workout, but double the repetitions. He pushed one last time, straining to get the last bit of clearance and set the weights down in their crook above his head.

"Mmm." Tali watching him workout was nothing out of the ordinary, but her purr of approval made him smile mischievously.

"You like?"

"Much." She had her mask off and sat on the bench beside him, her eyes wandering over his still sweating muscles until they reached his face, making her smile even wider.

"When is it gonna be my turn to watch?" Shepard held out a hand to her for his towel, which she tossed him with a snort of amusement.

"You get a show every time I have to peal out of my enviro-suit. And don't tell me you don't watch." He nodded his head and raised both eyebrows to concede the point, and slung the towel over his shoulder as he stood up.

The morning sun shone through the tiny window in the shed, and the air was brisker than normal as the desert recovered from its nightly freeze. Ria was still asleep, or at least, she _had_ been when they came down here; but knowing that kid she was likely up and studying or something. He never understood how she did that, as he had always shirked his school duties when he was a teen. He'd only passed certain classes by the skin of his teeth because he was constantly busy trying to help around the ship.

_Of course, I preferred it that way. I'd much rather be fixing a ship engine than doing homework._ His quiet laughter made Tali cock her head inquisitively, but he just winked instead of answering, making her roll her eyes playfully. Her silver irises made the gesture a fascinating one to watch, but he kept moving towards the next machine.

He laid the towel on the armrest of a treadmill and hopped on, but Tali's movement caught his eye before he started it up. She was swaying her hips the way he loved, and her smile was anything but calming, sending a chill up his spine as slowly made her way to the side of his machine.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I was just-"

"-Shamelessly teasing your poor husband? Yes I know." He stepped back off the treadmill and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You know Ria could come in here at any time." He whispered.

"Not if she wants to live she won't." He chuckled and started kissing her down her neck, and the tension in her melted quickly. He got down to her shoulder when his omni-tool beeped, and he closed his eyes at the immensely horrible timing. Tali hissed in frustration, raking her fingers along his thigh through his pants and making him wince for a moment. He turned from Tali to hit the accept button on his omni-tool and groaned again when Aristotle's image appeared.

"Shepard-Commander, the geth cruiser Kreen'Ia has reported a ship asking for landing permission, and has asked several questions regarding you and your whereabouts. Were you expecting guests?" Aristotle's straight to business attitude made Shepard's withering response die on his tongue, to be replaced by confusion.

"Wait, someone is asking to see me?"

"Negative. The sole occupant is a human male, and has not directly asked to see you. We thought it would be best however that you be aware of this before we allow him through."

"Thanks Al, appreciate the warning." Shepard slapped his omni-tool to end the call quickly and perhaps a tad too abruptly, but damn if that call wasn't bad timing.

"So, where were we?" He turned back to Tali with a grin, but her eyes seemed troubled.

"Shouldn't we at least tell Ria if someone we don't know is coming here?" Shepard sighed inwardly, and shook his head.

"No Tali, even if this guy is actually headed here, it will take him at least four hours to get here from the spaceport, not to mention he's alone. But I guess it did kind of kill the mood huh." He smiled again, but this time it was weak smile. Tali cocked her head again, and walked up to wrap her arms around him and look up into his face.

"Don't worry John, this mood is always alive near you." Her smile was once again seductive, but he restrained himself from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the bedroom.

"That's good to hear Tali, I might be worried if all it took to distract you was a phone call." She laughed and rose on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him toward the house. As they waited for the Shed door to open, He dropped her hand and scooped her up into his arms, getting a brief squeal of surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck for stability. Smiling wide once more, Shepard carried his lovely wife into the house and instantly had to laugh at his daughters face.

Ria sat on the living room couch with no mask and nightclothes, baggy pants and a t-shirt that was far too big for her. But her expression was the good part; she looked at her parents with a look of disgusted curiosity, both eyebrows furrowed down and mouth open slightly.

"Seriously? Get a room." Shepard stood in the doorway still holding his wife, but the two glanced at each other, and Shepard whispered low.

"…Love them even when they become mutant teenagers…" Tali giggled at his words, the same he'd used so long ago. But Ria just rolled her eyes and went back to watching some form of TV show. His fourteen-year-old daughter was very good in so far as teenagers went, rarely doing things she shouldn't and a very hard worker. But even the best of them had their bad moments.

He set Tali down on the couch beside Ria, and went to grab one of the many pistols he had scattered in hidden places about the house. Finding a Carnifex under some papers in a cabinet, he snatched it and put it on the coffee table next to him on the couch. Ria eyed the pistol with curiosity, her gaze switching from it, then to him with a small flicker. He gave her a small shrug, which he hoped would convey he was simply paranoid, but the damn kid was too smart for that. She kept the skeptical expression on her face, but didn't press him.

* * *

Tali often thought it odd that so few reporters and paparazzi tried to find her and Shepard, but she hadn't been curious enough to ask him about it. The biggest reason might be the fact that the geth kept anyone looking for Shepard away unless he told them to, but that never seemed like a good enough reason to her. Since the geth were only the enforcers of the law over Rannoch, they weren't allowed to say who could and couldn't land. Those laws were made up by the Conclave, and no one was actually banned from landing so far as she knew.

But it became blatantly apparent that security was lacking when a few hours later Aristotle called again. This time to tell them that the man they had let through had rented an air-car, and was currently heading towards their house. Shepard hadn't worried of course, but he had told Tali to grab her shotgun, just in case. She patted the weapon in her lap, remembering things she'd rather not remember by looking at it.

Ria coming down the stairs with her drone Tikkun, to which she had added weapons, thankfully distracted her. The girl knew something was up of course, and since both her parents had guns out, she decided to bring something as well. Tali smiled at her daughter as the girl motioned for her drone to move next to the door before shutting down. Non-verbal commands for a drone required lots of high end engineering, but that was something she'd been doing since she was a child.

"Ok guys, whoever he is should be here soon. Remember the emergency plan?" Shepard asked the question at both of them, but his eyes were following Ria, who nodded impatiently.

"Yea dad, if he tries to attack, get to the Shed and lock it up behind us."

"Good girl. Alright, anybody want a snack?" They passed the next few minutes munching on a quarian version of cheez-its while Shepard wolfed down a couple nutrition bars.

When the sound of an engine was finally heard, the three stopped what they were doing, and the tension was palpable as the air-car door slammed outside. A few seconds passed as the man walked up the front steps, and hesitated briefly before knocking on the door.

Shepard gave one last stern look at Ria, making sure she remembered the plan and didn't try anything stupid, then opened the door.

The man that stood before her bondmate looked to be at around Shepard's chin in height, and he was balding with only the sides of his head showing greying hair. The face had a few wrinkles, and Tali placed him at about forty or so as he smiled and tucked a black folder under his arm.

"Commander Shepard! Pleasure to finally meet you sir. My name is Albert Winston, and I represent the movie production company of-"

Shepard shut the door in the man's face before calmly walking back around to the couch.

_They want him to do a movie, after how bad that last one was? Yeah right. _

The knock came again, and Shepard gave a growl. But this time Tali stood up with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. This guy isn't going to back down easy, I can tell." Her words made him squint a little; giving the impression that this was now a challenge to him.

Opening the door again, she saw the man didn't look upset. In fact, she got the distinct impression he was used to it.

"I realize I'm an inconvenience sir, but this will really only take a moment of you-" Shepard held up a hand, stopping the man once again mid-sentence.

"First, I get the right to veto whatever you put in this movie. Second, I want to see the script, and third, if you're going to have quarians in the movie, they have to be real quarians, not asari stuffed into a suit." Shepard ticked off each demand with a finger, and the man nodded at each, waiting for him to finish before speaking.

"Well I don't make those kinds of decisions sir, but I would be happy to connect you with someone who can. I am mainly here to fulfill demand number two." He reached under his arm and took the black folder under his arm to hand to Shepard. He took it with a skeptical glance, but after a moment of silence, Tali decided to intervene.

"Mr. Albert, right?" Tali eased her way past Sherpard as he skimmed through the folder, and extended her hand. She had decided to suit up since they had been warned of his coming, and so she was in full kit as the man took her gloved hand and pumped it warmly.

"Yes ma'am, and you must be the famous Tali Zorah! I must say it's an honor. My family was on Earth when the Reapers hit, but you got back in time to save them… rest assured sir, madam, that you will be treated with the utmost respect in our dealings."

Tali had heard this story thousands of times by now, from the emails and letters that still got sent to the Normandy. EDI filtered out any spam and such, but she sent on all the gratitude and well-wishing ones to them. It never hurt to remember that all the pain they had been through meant something to people, and that made Tali smile warmly at the man from behind her mask.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, Mr. Albert, but we still remember the last movie someone did about our exploits, and we won't be a part of another catastrophe." The man nodded again, this time in understanding.

"I agree ma'am, but I would not have volunteered to present you with this if I thought my employer would jerk you around, so to speak."

"Ha! They gave Garrus a love interest! You know, I'm surprised he isn't playing the role himself." Shepard's words were directed more to himself then anyone in particular, but the smaller man took it as a request to speak.

"Actually we haven't approached any of your other crew mates about this yet Commander. We wanted your approval first." John eyed the man for a moment, looking like he'd just found a bit more respect for him at this latest information.

"This script looks alright to me, but it could use a few improvements. There is a couple areas that are just down right wrong. Like Thessia, we didn't have troop support really; we had a single gunship and one asari scout. Is your boss willing to work with us on this?" Albert paused at the question, frowning as he thought it over.

"Without asking him I can't say for sure, but if I were to guess from the way he spoke, I'd say yes."

"Well come on in then Albert, I suppose we'll need to hash this out." Shepard handed the script back to Albert, who once more put it under his arm and followed them in.

Ria was watching from the couch, her unmasked face giving the man a start as he saw an unmasked quarian likely for the first time. The girl laughed at his bulged eyes, then stood up to greet him.

"Ria'Shepard Nar Rannoch." Her extended hand was caught and shook vigorously by Albert, who looked genuinely surprised.

"I had no idea you had a daughter Commander! And she's lovely! Pleasure to meet you Ria'Shepard, I am Albert Winston." Ria eyed him with a raised eyebrow at his enthusiasm, and bowed slightly at the compliment before taking her seat on the couch once more. Tali led Albert to the couch as well, and began ferreting out everything she could about this movie.

_If nothing else, we might have something to laugh at when the old crew comes over next time._

* * *

Shepard found himself in the doorway a few hours later, waving as Albert took off once more in his air-car, and once the man waved back, he took off into the distance in a haze of dust. Closing the door to stop the cloud from getting into the house, Shepard sighed explosively and walked to the couch, only to slump into it with exhaustion. It was well past his usual bedtime, and the sun was just now getting past its peak. He still hated needing to sleep so often, but he knew from experience trying to stay awake wasn't the answer.

With his head in Tali's lap, Shepard closed his eyes and relaxed, not really hearing Ria's declaration that she was going to go practice shooting for a while. Once the sliding glass door in the back was heard closing, Tali began to caress his face and hair.

"Are you okay John? You seem a little tired." He could here a bit of laughter in her voice, but it was mixed with some concern… some.

"Mhm."

"You want to go sleep on the bed instead of my lap?"

"Uh uh." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes underneath the helmet, but his mumbled responses seemed to be getting him some sympathy. He could feel the heat of her through the suit, and the firmness within made an excellent pillow, but he found himself slightly less tired as she took off her visor and kissed him. When she finally came up for air, he noted he didn't feel nearly as tired.

"You know, that movie probably won't have the best parts." She smiled down at him as she said it, and from the curve of her lips, he thought he knew where this was going.

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"Right before the collector attack, and right before the assault on Cerberus, to name a few."

"That's true, it might make everyone jealous if they did though. I mean, can you imagine how bad Garrus would feel if he saw how much bigge-"

"Shut up, you Bosh'tet. You owe me a show still, remember?" He frowned at her for a moment, at a loss, until he remembered the conversation from that morning.

"Wait a minute, I already gave you a show." His hand touched her legs, and he ran it along the smooth material of her suit, making her shiver a little.

"Maybe, but I want another one. I have to take my suit off again tonight."

"Tonight? No, that sounds like it might take a while, why don't I just help you do it now?" She giggled as his hand went under her bottom and he lifted her up like he had earlier, then trudged upstairs. He no longer felt tired _**at all.**_


	13. Sweet Sixteen

Sweet 16

Ria could hardly restrain herself from bouncing in her seat on the couch excitedly as she heard the Normandy dropping in from orbit. She had seen the ship many times and met her crew, but she always felt like nerding out over the amazing drive core. When her mother had shown it to her the first time she hadn't fully grasped what she was looking at. But after spending a few years under the tutorship of her mother and the geth, she now knew better.

The ship was not the source of her excitement however, and she just barely managed to keep her bottom planted on the cushion rather than springing up and out the door, Her father was just now returning home from another week long mission for the council, something she was all too familiar with by this time. She loved listening to his stories about the old war and his other exploits, and had indeed heard them a multitude of times; but her thirst for more was usually met with a laugh or a sad shake of the head whenever she asked. Both her mother and father were generally happy to share stories of their exploits, but when it involved the Reapers, they went tight lipped.

When the Normandy finally touched down a few hundred yards away from the house, it's exhaust churning up the desert dust and sending it flying in ever direction, she couldn't stand it any longer. She bounced from her seat and ran for the door, only to be intercepted by Tali who likely had seen this coming a mile away.

"Not yet Ria, wait till' the dust dies down." Ria growled in frustration but did as she was asked. She had been surprised when her father had called a day ago to say he'd be back in time for her birthday, and she hadn't really believed him at the time due to his being over three relay jumps away from Rannoch, but here he was. She felt a renewed urge to run out and hug him, but her mother's hand on her shoulder reminded her of what happened last time she'd opened the door early and let the dust into the house. The beating she'd gotten hadn't deterred her from hugging him just as fiercely.

_But ancestors, it wasn't worth the few extra seconds it took to wait._

"Ok, go ahead." Her mother's unmasked face had an elated smile as she ushered Ria out and watched her burst into a sprint for the Normandy. The ramp was already lowered and most of her "aunt's and uncles" were already milling about and moving things out of the bay. Most of what they moved were small things like luggage and such for her father, but she ignored all that once she saw him walking down the ramp with Garrus.

"-Know the council says we shouldn't team up unless we have to Shepard, but to hell with them. If you _**ever**_ go on a mission, call me."

"Why's that Garrus? You miss getting ordered around?" Her father's smile was always something she'd loved, and it blossomed in full once he saw her sprinting towards him. He dropped his bags and readied himself for the inevitable impact.

Ria slammed into him at full tilt, leaping onto him and latching on with her legs. Despite his earlier preparation he fell backwards with her, laughing as she squeezed him so tight it might have left imprints. Garrus too had as wide a smile as his plates would allow as he watched father and daughter reunite.

"Daddy! You actually made it!" she snuggled in closer to his chest and kept her iron grip around his chest.

"Of course I did sweetheart! I wouldn't miss your sweet sixteen!" He smiled down at her with his usual grin, his usually shaven face was darkened by the beginnings of facial hair too, but she hardly noticed it.

"So did you mean it? You're gonna teach me to drive?" This question seemed to make everyone around them surprised, as all the eyebrows and plates shot straight up. Uncle Garrus was the first to recover.

"Uh, Shepard… she means _**Tali**_ is teaching her, right?" The laughter of the crew erupted all around them, and her father's brows knitted down into a frown.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? I drive quite well thank you." Garrus guffawed and Liara stepped forward. It was rare that Aunt Liara ever actually left Thessia, but Ria still had some fond memories of brief time spent with the asari.

"Shepard, while you might _think_ you drive well, we were with you most of the time you drove anything, the Mako included. It was never pleasant." Liara's backing of Garrus had Shepard rolling his eyes with a sigh, and he stood up with her still wrapped around his torso.

"Damn kid, you do know that carrying you isn't easy anymore don't you?" Ria finally unlatched herself from him, and began hugging all of her parents close friends. It was always interesting when they were around, and they had the greatest stories to tell; usually involving something crazy that her father had done. While she relished those stories, she loved hearing about the more personal ones as well.

She remembered Aunt Kasumi telling her a story when she was a kid, about a space pirate she'd supposedly met. Ria had come to doubt this story over the years, as it seemed more like something she'd gotten from one of her books rather than real life, but the story was fascinating all the same.

When the hugs and kisses were finally exchanged, Ria eagerly grabbed a few of her father's things from the stack and began to lead him back to the house; but not before he got a quick word in with Garrus.

"Remember what we talked about? And make sure she doesn't see it!" His whisper was too quiet for her too hear though, so she just kept tugging him onwards.

* * *

Shepard exchanged smiles with Tali as Ria dragged him to the front door in an eager tug of war. She dropped his hand at the door, allowing him to hug Tali and lift her off her feet, laughing the whole time. When they stopped giggling and he set her back down he kissed her thoroughly.

_It's been way too long since I got to do that. It may have only been a couple of weeks, but that's still too long._

The impatient sigh from next to them alerted him to Ria standing just inside, and he finally let Tali go. He moved to go inside when Tali caught his arm.

"I thought for a moment she was joking when she said you were going to teach her to drive, but then I remembered who I was talking about. There is no way I'm letting you be the one to teach her first."

"Why does everyone insist that I'm a bad driver?"

"Because you're the only being I know that can actually flip a Mako."

"That happened _one_ time, ONE."

"I'll teach her in the air-car, you go unpack. You can teach her some later, ok?" He shrugged and gave an apologetic look to Ria, but she seemed just as happy regardless of who was teaching her. Tali gave him one last hug before leading Ria outside to air-car. Kasumi and Liara intercepted her though, and he smiled at Ria's obvious frustration at the delay before he closed the door behind him and started taking his things upstairs.

His smile never left his face as he unpacked all his clothes and personal items in his room and left again, and it only widened every time he thought about his surprise for Ria. If he knew his little girl, she would go nuts when she saw it. Thinking about the look that would inevitably light up her face when she did see it, he continued back out the front door.

Apparently he'd taken longer than he'd thought though, as the air-car was already gone and the Normandy's bay was locked up again, its ramp no longer down and his crew loitering about next to the airlock.

They stopped talking once he got closer, allowing him into the circle. Garrus, Kasumi, Liara and Miranda were the only ones from his old ground team, but a few of the non-combat crew were there chatting as well.

"Hey everybody, I just wanted to thank you all again for doing this. I'm sure Hackett isn't too thrilled with me borrowing Alliance vehicles all the time." Miranda had always been quick, but she had exhaled a laugh as soon as he'd mentioned Hackett.

"Shepard, if you asked Hackett for command of the fleet he'd likely give it to you. The galaxy still thinks of you as its hero, Commander. So no, Hackett doesn't mind." The group around him nodded like that was a perfectly normal response, making Shepard shake his head a bit.

"You guys always seem to make it sound like I did it by myself."

"Well if we took the credit we deserve they'd be making movies about _**us**_, and nobody wants that." Garrus' comment got a round of chuckles and the conversation continued on for a long time, until the sun began to sink below the horizon.

* * *

Ria was having a hard time calming down after her first time driving. She sat in her room a few hours later and tried her best to settle down, seeing as the sun had gone down hours ago. Her mother's driving advice was lost in a sea of possibility now that she could drive, and her mind wandered as she thought about the things she could do.

_I could go to the city! Maybe I could even fly along the cliffs and find a place all to myself? Or I could go to the war memorial and sit on one of the benches, stare up at the sky and watch the clouds…_

She was still far too excited and she bounced off her bed to begin pacing. Her thoughts soon turned back to the cryptic words her father had said just before they'd all gone to bed.

"_Keep your suit on tonight, ok? I got a surprise for you."_

She touched the mask on the night stand beside her bed, it's opaque visor showing her reflection staring back at her. She ran another check on her suit, making sure she had everything in place and sealed before picking up the mask and clamping it on. The world turned a dark green from the tinted glass, and just as she finished her check she heard a small knock at her door.

She stayed put as the door slowly opened up, and it was apparent her father was doing his best to move quietly. He put a finger to his lips in the human gesture for silence and waved for her to follow. She nodded and she soon found herself being led outside. When they got through the front door, Ria became a little confused.

_He was talking about a present, right? Does this mean he got me a- _Her eyebrows shot up from behind her visor, and she started looking about for any sign of an air-car. She'd heard stories of kids getting vehicles for their birthdays, but had never suspected it might happen to her.

_Slow down Ria, you don't know that's what this is. Don't get your hopes up for nothing._

Doing her best to heed her inner voice, she followed him closely as he marched her out further from the house. They left what could be called, 'their property' and still they kept walking, neither of them saying a word.

Finally they crested a hill and her father stopped, turning to her as she saw what lay below.

The M35 Mako was a rugged vehicle; it's bulky armor and large forward turret made it stand out from the surrounding desert like a sore thumb. It was painted white with the alliance blue stripes along both sides, and though it wasn't a new car, she was just as stricken.

"Tha- How?" She didn't wait to hear his answer before beginning her decent.

"I had the Normandy drop her off on loan, I thought you might want to see how to drive something _fun._" Her father's words were faint to her ears, as her mind was having a bit of a nerd out moment. She had seen this tank on a number of occasions, but only in museums or antiquated military bases. The chance to see one's inner workings was something a beginning engineer like herself only hoped for.

"Look at this armor! This alloy can withstand temperatures up to 2000 centigrade! And the 155 MM cannon can knock out a geth colossus!" Her father rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as she gushed over the tank, and she heard him mumble under his breath, "Not with one shot it can't."

Ignoring his comment, she ran around the tank's side and hit the door release on its rear. The ramp slammed down and she scrambled inside, it's automatic lighting illuminating the cramped passenger area and the tiny forward pilot and co-pilot seats. She heard her father moving up behind her as she ran her gaze down the machinery of the war machine's innards.

"So, ready to take her for a spin?" He waited for her nod before ushering her up to the front of the vehicle and into the driver seat. He squeezed in beside her, his bulk causing a small issue at first but eventually he slid into the co-pilot seat with a grunt.

"Ok, first things first. The Mako starts with keys." He pulled a triangular key from his pocket and handed it to her. "When you start it up, make sure you keep your foot on the brake, this things power can really sneak up on you." Ria did as instructed, keeping her foot down on the brake pedal and turning the key to a satisfyingly loud roar from the engines.

"Ok, good! Now, the Mako doesn't have gears, so it just has park, reverse, and drive. So, pull the stick down to dri-" He was cut off as she shifted and the Mako flew backwards, ramming into a cliff behind them hard enough to jar her senses. The adrenaline wore off quickly, and the amount of shame that flowed through her right that moment was enough to make her want to cry.

_I just smashed a high-end military vehicle that my dad borrowed, no doubt pulling strings just to get it here. Keelah, I am such an idiot!_

_ "_Ria? You ok?" Her father was leaning forward trying to peer into her visor, but she had both hands over her face.

"No, I'm not. I just smashed a very expensive vehicle into a cliff!" She was expecting admonishment, or a lecture, but certainly not the lighthearted laughter that she received.

"Ria, if you knew the kinds of things I've put this tank through, you'd understand why this barely registers as an accident. I promise you didn't do any damage to this tank. Now, put her in drive and lets see what you got." She did as he said, and before long they were cruising out of the bowl like valley. She had hesitated at first, thinking the hills were to steep to simply attack head on, but he'd just laughed once more and told her to gun it.

After realizing just how much sheer power the vehicle really had, she began to test it on every opportunity. She found near ninety-degree angles and threw the machine at them, often with her father rooting her on. Eventually his eyes lit up and he told her to stop, pointing for her to line up a run on a promising hill for a jump. Once they were a good distance away and had a straight line to the hill, she floored it.

* * *

Tali sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched the front door, straining her ears for the first sound of her bosh'tet of a husbands return. She had heard them leave of course, he wasn't nearly as sneaky as he thought; but she hadn't known he'd taken Ria as well. She didn't mind too much if he took off by himself, but being gone this long into the night along with Ria was more than she could tolerate.

She drummed her fingers along the counter, wondering if it was time to take the air-car and search for them, when she heard the faint rumble of a heavy engine. It died down what sounded about two hundred yards out, and soon after there were muffled voices coming from the front door.

Her surprise at them parking whatever it was they had driven so far from the house faded quickly however, and she adopted her, 'no nonsense' face as the door opened. Shepard was the first one to poke his head in, but she knew it was darker then his eyes could see through. Ria was quick on his heels though, moving in right behind him and whispering excitedly.

"You don't really think mom will be upset do you? I mean, we were in a tank after all."

"A WHAT?" Tali's voice was a tad louder then she had initially meant it to be, but this talk of a tank sent her head spinning.

"Ah! Tali! Hey, um… sweetie! What are you doing up so late?" Shepard's tone made it seem like he wasn't automatically in trouble, and she stood from the stool and planted herself right in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What. Tank." Her anger must have gotten through to him, as his mouth opened like he was about to deny it, but he exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck instead.

"I uh, _**may**_ have borrowed the Mako from the Normandy. And I _**may**_ have let Ria drive it around a little." Tali shook her head in disbelief, and her stunned expression turned to Ria, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but where she was.

"I can possibly understand wanting to teach her how to drive yourself Shepard, but the Mako is not-"

"Dad made me do it!" Ria's outburst made Shepard's eyes widen and he looked at her incredulously.

"What? If I recall you couldn't contain yourself, and who's the one who dented the rear plating on a cliff?"

"You told me it wouldn't be damaged! And you were the one who told me to jump that hill!"

"How was I supposed to know there was a boulder on the other side? You're just lucky the jump jets still worked after that fall to the beach from the cliff, because otherwise we'd still be walking home."

"_**Enough!" **_ Tali's shout made both of them shut up for a moment, and she put a hand to her eyes to rub them in frustration. Holding up a hand to indicate they not start talking again; Tali walked out of the front door and looked in the direction she'd heard the Mako from. Sitting out in the gloom was the Mako, but even from this distance she could see it had dents and scrapes all along it's hull. There was a very telling and severe gouge in the forward armor, and the angle suggested they had landed on something harder then they were.

Once she ran her gaze over the beaten old war machine, she turned back to glare at her family. Ria and Shepard stood side by side, her head up to his chest in height now, and they both looked rather uncomfortable under her stare.

_Good_

"Do you two have any idea how long that will take me to fix? And where am I supposed to get the materials? No one out here sells high-grade military plating! Keelah, Garrus is going to freak…"

"Tali, don't worry about that. Ria and I will fix it before Miranda comes back for it, and I happen to be friends with the entire geth species so I'm sure they can lend me enough for this." He stepped forward and put a hand on each shoulder to look in her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing Tali, I'll clean up my own mess, ok?" She exhaled slowly and heavily, then reluctantly melted into his arms. He had been gone for weeks and had just gotten back after all; she could see her way to forgiving him this once.

"You are not out of trouble yet John, don't think for a moment that you are." She mumbled into his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He held her for a moment longer before she pulled out of his hug and began heading back inside, but behind her the two were giving each other playful shoves on the arm.

"Tattle-tale"

"Bosh'tet"

"Drama queen."

"Liar."

_I'm surrounded by children. _Tali smiled a little and bit back a chuckle as she headed back to bed.

* * *

Hey everybody! sorry for the much longer than usual wait, but my birthday month was a tad hectic. Hope you can forgive me and still enjoy this chapter! (Which i personally think was the most fun to write for this entire story so far. Hope you agree and thanks for the reviews as always!)


	14. Can't Shake That Feeling

Can't Shake That Feeling

"So let me get this straight." Shepard's voice was always harsh when he spoke to the council, and today was certainly no different as Tali watched on from the doorway. "You want me to investigate a few slaver ops? Aren't there children's lollipops I could be returning? Or maybe kittens stuck in a tree?" Tali had to restrain a giggle at the outraged expression on the turian councilor's face, but the asari started trying to calm them both down quickly. It was rather amazing actually, that even with different councilors the species filled the exact same roles as before the Reaper war.

"We do not believe these to be simple abductions Shepard. There are no lootings, only death and then victims who are never seen again. Our sources claim everyone who goes missing doesn't show up anywhere on the slave trade in all of the Terminus."

"So we have _smart _slavers, why do you need _me_ for this? Send the alliance if you have a lead."

"That's just it Shepard. We don't." The salarian councilor spoke uncharacteristically slowly for his species, but his points were always clear and to the point. "We need you to start at the last abduction site and find any clues you can, then report back to us. We have another agent on this as well; you may want to compare notes. Forwarding the necessary clearance and information needed commander. Oh, and one last thing.."

The salarian councilor activated his omni-tool and was tapping away at it before looking up to make eye contact. "The slaver ship is never picked up on scanners, and is able to hit any target without giving itself away with its emissions. This information is what made us curious in the first place, and should you get a chance to capture the ship we would be most grateful. Good luck Shepard."

Tali eased the bedroom door shut from the hallway as the holo images winked out, and headed down stairs to the porch. It was getting into the early evening on Rannoch, the setting sun a few hours away from sinking below the horizon. As she sat on one of the porch chairs, she felt a powerful sensation of something being off. She knew the feeling was from the council's briefing, but what about that briefing that bothered her she couldn't say. She just knew she felt an urge to wring her hands together; a habit she hadn't made use of in a long while.

They hadn't had dinner yet, and she knew Ria would likely be hungry when she got back in from the firing range in the shed, so she set about getting ready to make something.

_Anything's better than sitting here worrying about something I can't fix._

* * *

Shepard stood at the QEC staring at where the council had just stood. His thoughts spun around in circles, trying in vain to decide just what about this latest mission was bothering him. He stood there for just awhile longer before shaking his head and turning for the door of his bedroom that led into the hall. Heading down the stairs and into the dining area, he heard the distinct sound of kitchenware and made his way over.

Sure enough he found Tali digging around the cupboards for pots and pans, and as she stood up with a few he snaked his arms around her from behind. She jumped and dropped one of the pans at his touch, making him raise an eyebrow at her more unusual display of surprise.

"...Everything ok Tali?" She took a deep breath and turned in his arms to face him.

"Of course! You just scared me a little." He kept a skeptical eyebrow raised but shrugged and let it slide.

"So I was thinking..." He ran his hands down her arms, trying to banish the awkward moment. "Maybe we could go out tonight? The council wants me to help them with something soon, so I figure it's a good chance to go out and be a family."  
She cocked her head and looked at him with a confused frown, taking a moment to scan his face before she answered.

"Why is that? Are we not _normally_ a family?"

_Oh right, I forgot she still doesn't have all the human sayings down. Suppose that's fair, since I barely have a handful of quarian ones down myself._

"John?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, human figure of speech, sorry. Well I might be gone for a long time, so spending some time out with you two might be just the thing we need."  
She carefully set the remaining pan down on the counter beside her and eyed him up and down.

"Oh really? Well where did you have in mind?"

"I didn't." His casual reply made her roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Well then it's rather a moot point isn't it?"

"I just thought that going to a restaurant might-"

"We're going to a restaurant?!" Ria's voice drew their attention to the girl coming in from the backdoor. She had her suit on already, likely from her work in the lab and shooting range needing just a little extra protection. Her mask was off, showing her elegant features and beautiful face. Shepard marveled a little at this woman he called his daughter, and couldn't help but smile.

"Well look who it is. I suspected talking about food might get your ears burning." Ria just shook her head and turned to Tali, a smile blooming.  
"Where we going mom?"

"Ask him." Tali hooked a finger back at him, and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Ria, is there anywhere you feel like going?"

She frowned and her brows knitted together as she contemplated her choices, but eventually her eyes lit up and she bounced on her heels just like Tali used to. He laughed a little to himself, and she had to repeat her answer for him.

"I said, we should go to that new restaurant in great aunt Shala's town! I hear it's a smaller place, but has lots of the new dishes, and even levo friendly food for you, dad!"

"Sounds good Ria, get your stuff and we'll go." His declaration caused her to squeal in excitement as she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room. He and Tali watched her until she disappeared up the stairs and then turned to each other. They just smiled at each other for a time, but eventually Tali broke the silence.

"There is no way that giant thing up there was once our sweet little baby girl."

"Believe it. So, should we let her drive us there?" The loud snort of amusement from Tali was his answer, and he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

_I'll take that as a 'no'. But that doesn't mean I won't let her._

The pounding of feet down the stairs announced Ria, and she rushed to stand in front of him with a look of exuberance.

"All ready! Can we go?" Shepard looked down at himself, in jeans and a N7 jacket that had been part of his last shipment from the Alliance, but he figured it'd be good enough.

"Ready here, want me to get your mask Tali? Or are we risking you getting a cold tonight?" Tali just shook her head and headed for the stairs, going to grab her mask from their bedroom. He turned to Ria.

"Now Ria, I'm going to let you drive-" He held out the keys for her, but when she tried to grab them he drew his hand back for a second. "-_**But **_I expect you to do exactly what we say, understand? Your mother isn't fond of letting you drive yet, but you need as much practice as you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who taught me to drive!"

"Actually, i taught you to drive the Mako, she's the one who taught you the air-car. But regardless, I expect you to drive like a granny for this one, ok? No freaking out your mother."

"Why am I freaking out?" Tali's voice floated in from the stairs before she did, and he tossed Ria the keys just before she turned the corner.

"Nothing, just making sure nothing goes wrong tonight is all." His poorly formed excuse made her raise an eyebrow with an utterly un-amused expression, before she placed her mask over her face and snapped it into place.  
"Uh huh."

* * *

Tali sat in the back of the air-car as it flew over the small town that was their destination, but she was still upset with Shepard. She hadn't really noticed the fact that he'd gotten in on the passenger side at first, but when he leaned over to look at her and say,

"So how's her flying?" She had had to snap her mouth closed from the shock.  
_Fool man, she's barely a year past getting her license and he's letting her fly everywhere. I could understand once in awhile but this-_

"Here we are guys!" Ria's chipper voice was tinged with excitement as the vehicle slowly dropped its altitude.

"Damn, this place is packed." Shepard was looking out of his window with a small amount of concern, and it made her do the same.  
The area around the small restaurant building was swarmed with cars, the parking area was filled and it looked like the whole town had shown up. She hated crowds, and she could tell already this was going to be a problem.

_Not to mention that John has been acting weird since that call with the council, and this sudden trip to town is a poor excuse to hide his concern. Why now? What about this mission was troubling enough to have a family outing? Maybe he's afraid he might die? No, that can't be it..._

"Mom? You coming?" Her daughter's voice snapped her back into reality, and for a moment she thought they were still flying overhead, but then she realized that John was out of the car stretching his legs. Apparently they had found a place amongst the jammed parking lot. She un-strapped herself from her seat and got out to walk with her family to the entrance of the restaurant. The name that hung over the door was made up of neon lights, and was in her people's flowing script.

"The Walled Garden." Tali's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she heard Shepard read the name, and he looked back at her as if trying to see if he'd said it right.

"You've been learning Khelish?" She heard her own voice as faint but apparently he heard her over the crowd.

"Well sure I have. Don't you remember all the lessons I had while you taught Ria? Well, I kept taking more." His small smile briefly made the concern he'd had all day vanish from his face.

"Well good! That is exactly what it says." Ria was already way ahead of them and in the line that went out of the doors, so she looped her arm in his and walked up beside the girl.

"I hope the wait is worth it." Shepard muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear him. She looked to Ria, who was looking around at the city they stood in, taking in all the shops and people wandering around in the sun's failing light. She hesitated a moment before tapping Ria's shoulder for her attention.

"You know Ria, if you'd like to walk around town for a little while, you can. Your father and I will call you when we're being seated."

"Really? You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're a big girl now, go take a look around but make sure you check in soon alright?"

"I think I saw a little thrift shop over there that might still be open..." Ria was already walking off toward the other side of the paved street, being jostled by the crowds before disappearing into them. Tali smiled a little behind her helmet as she turned back to John, who was smiling at her with a look resembling pride.

"...What?"

"I'm glad you're easing up on her a little. Letting her explore the town." After giving a brief hug he began gazing lazily over the crowd in what she'd come to learn as, "people watching". She once again receded into her thoughts.

_Am I really that tight gripped on her? Keelah, I hope I don't come across like my father did. But she __**is**__ capable, far more so than I was at her age. Maybe I should worry less..._

"You know..." Shepard's voice seemed nostalgic as he watched the line in front of them shuffle forward, his usual smile plastered over his face. "Last time I was at a restaurant like this it was with Joker."

"I don't want to hear it, Shepard."

"I mean, what am I gonna do if mercs show up this time? I don't have anyone to use as bait." Tali rubbed her face plate with one hand in exasperation.

"Yes, and I'd really appreciate it if just once we could go somewhere nice and _not_ blow it up."

"Oh come on, that last time wasn't my fault-"

"Excuse me... Aren't you commander Shepard?" A voice from behind made them both turn. It was a quarian man. He wore an entire environment suit and was obviously older, while the woman on his arm was only wearing parts of her suit.  
_Oh Keelah, here it comes._

"Last time I checked." John's response was typical when greeting fans, a smile and a joke like they were old friends.

"Ancestors, this is an honor sir." The man quickly extended his hand which Shepard shook warmly. "If I may, why are you standing in line? Shouldn't you already be inside?" The man's accent reminded Tali briefly of the captain of the Rayya, but Shepard's distinct look of concern made her forget all about it.

"No that's quite alright, I'm just fine with waiting in line."

"Hey, isn't that Commander Shepard?"

"He looks different than he does on the vids..."

"Commander Shepard? Would you like my spot in line?"

The calls and shouts began to drown each other out, making Tali more and more nervous as the clamor rose. She knew she should have insisted on going somewhere else... she really did hate crowds. The people in front of them in the line began to back to either side, giving her and Shepard a straight shot to the doors. She started shaking her head but John sighed next to her.

"I don't think these people are going to let it go Tali. Come on, Might as well enjoy our celebrity status once in awhile." He grabbed her hand and led her to the front doors past other quarians who beamed on approvingly. She couldn't understand why they thought they needed to do something like this, but she just shook her head and let John lead her inside.

The waitress that was at the front didn't look up at first, as she was scribbling furiously on something beyond the desk. When she did, her eyes looked to be exploding as she saw Shepard standing there sheepishly with Tali on his arm. After a while she got over her shock and seated them at a recently vacated table with a window. They settled in on the cushioned bench while the waitress assured them they would send someone by for their order shortly.  
Tali leaned into his shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Should we call Ria?"

"Nah, poor kid just got out there. Give her a little while longer."

* * *

Ria walked down the sidewalk slowly, peering into each store to see it's contents. She would occasionally stop and crane her neck to see a particular item she found interesting, but she always continued on. The lights of a city, even a small one like this, made her happier for some reason. She enjoyed being around lights and people; at least, to an extent. She was more like her father in that regard, she had come to learn.

She passed a particularly well-lit store, flashing bright neon lights in the shapes of Omni-tools. After just a few seconds of looking through the window she knew she had to go inside. Her current Omni-tool was at least five years old, and while it had certainly been useful it was now obsolete.

As she went inside her eyes glazed over a little at all the expensive models and tech. There were models that were only recently released from Cision Corp last week, and even a few pre-order options for future tech. She passed each one, reading their capabilities and specs carefully before moving on. She finally stopped at a newer model, the Cision 1200, to drool over it like a kid at a candy store.

_What am i thinking? I couldn't afford this if I didn't spend anything for a year! _She reluctantly backed away from the case, her eyes slightly downcast. She decided to stop torturing herself and leave before she lost her mind. Leaving the store, she stretched her arms out and yawned just outside the door.

_I suppose I should be getting back to-_

"Well hello there!" A voice from behind her made her whirl around towards the alley beside the shop, where a tall quarian, maybe around her age stood leaning against the corner.

"Um, hello?" The man had on the more 'hip' style of clothing: his suit was chopped at the arms, along with the entire torso area only having the front and back still intact. His sides were exposed, but the rest of the suit was normal, excepting his lack of a mask.  
The way his eyes moved up and down her suit made her skin crawl.

"Why is such a pretty thing wearing a full suit? Seems kind of nerdy if you ask me." He kept a relaxed smile as he spoke, and seemed surprised when she didn't just giggle and make like it hadn't happened.

"Excuse me? This coming from the guy who apparently thinks it's cool to walk around half naked?" Her response made his eyes widen briefly. Apparently he wasn't used to being talked back to.  
His eyes narrowed and leaned back to look in the alley. He made a motion with his hands and two other kids, both bigger than her, flanked him.

"Awww, how cute, he's called in his boyfriends. Guess one small girl is too much for you?"

"Watch it bitch, I don't think you realize who you're talking to." He had stopped leaning on the corner now, and assumed what she thought was supposed to be a menacing pose, though it left him open and off balance.

For a second Ria just stared blankly at him before she doubled over, giggling uncontrollably. The three boys surrounding her gave her looks somewhere between seething rage and bafflement as her laughter died down.

"Ancestors, you're actually serious aren't you."

"You bet I am. It'll be a shame to break that beautiful frame you got, but I don't tolerate trash talk from little girls."

"Don't worry, you won't need to tolerate it for long." Even as she spoke, Ria casually shifted her feet so that she stood in a relaxed combat stance. The three punks looked at each other skeptically, but then shook their heads and started walking toward her.

* * *

Tali stood outside the door to the diner as she brought up her Omni-tool. The crowd outside hadn't diminished since they had entered, but this time they paid her no mind. She found a more quiet area to call Ria from and typed her number in. They had only been waiting for around twenty minutes or so, but it was past time to order; she could tell Shepard was obviously hungry, no matter how much he tried to deny it. _I practically hear his stomach growling from here._

"Hello?" Her daughter's voice sounded strained over the audio, and the video seemed...off.

"...Is everything ok?" Ria's head bobbed and she sucked in a breath before she answered.

"Of course! Time to go back now?" Her daughter replied, panting slightly as she spoke. There was a thud followed by a sound somewhere between a grunt and groan of pain coming from off to the side of her daughter.

"What was that? Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, I uh, was just-" Ria broke off suddenly, the image of her becoming unfocused in a blur of movement as she ducked her head. "... Getting a bit of, uh, exercise."  
Tali raised one eyebrow behind her mask, but she knew if Ria were in any real trouble she would say something.  
_...Probably_

"…Alright, well we're about to order, so start heading back alright?"

"Okay, don't worry I'll be right-" Ria let out a hiss of air from between clenched teeth.

"What was-"

"Stubbed my toe! I'll be right there mom!" There was a loud, crisp snap like a tree branch breaking, followed by a scream of pain.

"Sorrybreakinguptalklaterbye!"

The call terminated and Tali stared at where her daughter's image had been in confusion. Shaking her head and heading back into the diner she decided to let it go.

_If that girl manages to hurt herself today of all days... _

She ran a hand down her visor in consternation before walking back into the diner and to Shepard.

* * *

Shepard put one arm around Tali as she sat down beside him, her marvelous hips pressed against his.

"She coming back? Or did the big city swallow her up?" He said it with sarcasm and a smile, but when Tali didn't immediately answer he frowned.

"It better not have." Her answer deepened his frown, but he banished it quickly. He was doing his best to keep his unease from Tali, but he knew he was probably failing miserably. She always could read him like an open book.

He was saved from trying to find something to say by Ria walking through the restaurant's wide double doors. She looked haggard and messy, with scrapes and dirt stains all over her suit. As she saw them through the crowd and headed over Shepard gave Tali a sidelong glance, which she affected not to notice.

"Hi mom, dad. Sorry I'm a little late. Did we order already?" Her voice was chipper as ever, maybe even more so than usual despite her disheveled look. Shepard looked her up and down to try and discern exactly why it was she looked this way while Tali answered.

"No Ria, we haven't ordered yet. Though I'm fairly sure we know what you want already." John could practically _hear _the smile through her mask from her tone, and it made him smile a little as well.

"Yeah, it's a pretty safe bet."

"Just because I get the dextro version of a cheeseburger most of the time doesn't mean that's all I _**ever**_ want." Her eyes glowed behind half closed lids at them, but he found he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"So what happened?" Her eyes shot open fully at the blunt question, and she looked to Tali as if for support.

"Well?" Tali added in after a moment.

"Uh, I-I don't know what you mean. I was just walking around the stores is all."

Shepard looked her up and down. "Yeah, uh huh. And you always roll in the dirt a few times before shopping?"

"No I just... tripped..." Ria replied lamely. Both he and Tali exchanged brief looks before staring back at Ria. She began to huddle in on herself and looked like maybe she was about to say something right as the waitress arrived.

"You all ready to order?" The woman sensed too late that she was interrupting a family issue, and started to back up a little under the combined stares of him and Tali, but Ria interjected.

"Yes! Yes we are. I'll have a..." Ria saw her parents shifting the glare back to her, and wilted under the scrutiny. The looks said the issue wasn't over yet. "...a cheeseburger."

He and Tali dropped the parental stare and began to order, and fairly soon the table became happy once more. Ria shared with them what she'd seen, some new Omni-tool she'd been drooling over; along with what passed for nightlife around the city. They were served their food, and to his surprise the Tri-tip he'd ordered was seared to perfection. He savored each bite, and soon he was so full he wanted to just fall asleep on the bench and Tali's lap.

But they eventually found the strength to fight off sleep and get out of their seats to pay the bill. He gave the waitress a generous tip, and about an hour since Ria's return were heading for the air-car.

When they were only a block away from where they parked the vehicle, Shepard noticed that Ria had come to a stop and was gazing at something across the street. Coming to a halt and following her gaze, he saw that she was watching three quarians about her age limping their way down the sidewalk opposite of them. Each was covered in scrapes and dark purple bruises wherever their skin was visible, one of them even appearing to be nursing a severely broken arm.

The three young men suddenly froze as they caught sight of Ria, their eyes widening with fear as they stared back at her. Looking back at his daughter, he saw her eyes narrow as she took a menacing, not to mention exaggerated, step towards them.

With what speed they could manage, the three turned on the spot and bolted, hobbling out of sight behind a corner. Even with Ria's mask in the way, Shepard could see that his daughter wore a satisfied expression. He would have sworn that if she was alone, she would have thumbed her nose at the boys' retreating backs.

_Well I guess now we know what happened, if not the why. _

Shepard saw that Tali had seen it too, but Ria turned and walked straight to the car, not waiting to see if they followed.

_One thing's for sure. _He thought to himself as they all got into their air-car. _This should be a __**very **__interesting ride home._

* * *

_Hey guys! Bahoogasmif here. Just apologizing for the wait, but lets be fair. The Citadel DLC was amazing. It ate up a lot of my time. I gotta admit Bioware... i didnt think you had it in ya._

_Praise be to Werdna, for helping me with certain parts of this chapter, and I sincerely hope you guys check out his story too! He's on my favorite authors tab if you guys want to check out how Ria is doing on her first real adventure! Thanks for waiting and i hope you all enjoy it!_


	15. Even In My Dreams

Even In My Dreams

_She saw him sitting on his chair, eyes closed and breathing steady. She smiled, the light of the sun from the window warming her unmasked face as she moved across the room to him. She stood in front of his dozing form for a time, her eyes wandering over him before she eased herself into his lap._

_A slightly heavier breath moved his chest against her back, and his arm curled up around her waist. No words were exchanged, and they just relaxed in each other's company. A soft tune was playing from the stereo on the wall. A mellow and light-hearted melody while they lounged in content silence._

_She tucked her head up under his chin, her hair bunching up on his neck as he leaned his head down towards hers. After a moment, he began rocking the chair with slight movements of his foot; the easy motion soothing her along with the sound of his heartbeat. Moments like these were rare with Ria around the house, but for once they were alone. She didn't remember why that was, but her brain refused to cooperate while she was so comfortable and relaxed. Her thoughts melted, and soon Shepard's rhythmic breathing made her eyelids droop as she too began to-_

She sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart beat racing as she looked around for what had awoken her. After a minute of frantic searching to find whatever was beeping, she realized her omni-tool was the culprit. She slapped the button to accept a call, not even checking to see whom it was from in her tired sorry state.

"Hmm. Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Mrs. Shepard? We have some news on your husband. " The voice was a familiar one. A doctor from the Huerta Memorial Hospital that had kept her up to speed on Shepard since he'd been brought in from his latest mission. She had heard the night before that he was being admitted to the hospital on the Citadel, and she'd rushed straight there. She'd barely given Ria enough time to put on her suit before throwing her in the air-car and rushing to the spaceport.

Normally she would have been surprised to find Aristotle standing at the docking area, but she didn't even stop to chat as he led them to a private docking cradle, explaining on the way that he'd heard the transmission and had already readied a vessel for departure.

She'd sat quietly for the whole trip, with Ria sensing her mood and not asking questions. She silently thanked the ancestors for that, as if she'd been forced to talk right then, the dam that was her eyes could very well have broken. They'd not been allowed to enter the room where Shepard was being kept in, but the doctor assured her multiple times that he was in fact _**not**_ dying.

After the initial obvious questions, he'd laid down for her the damage. Tallying up a long list of minor and not so minor scrapes, cuts and gashes from head to toe. A broken arm and a large but easily fixed gash to his face being the chief reasons for his hospitalization. After one more assurance that Shepard was all right, the doctor had insisted she find some place to sleep, and that they could see him tomorrow. She had reluctantly caved in, her need for rest and the doctor's promise that all was well giving her enough justification to sleep.

When Tali had led Ria to Shepard's apartment in the wards, She had been amazed, but also tired from the days events. After a short tour, the girl had fallen asleep on one of the second story beds as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tali, on the other hand, had not.

Rubbing a hand along her faceplate, Tali tried to force the haze from her mind and hear the man on the phone.

"What's wrong Doctor Barnes?" Tali barely recalled the man's name.

" No, nothing wrong ma'am, just calling with an update. We have most of the small injuries taken care of, but his head wound and his arm are going to take some time. We are getting some samples of DNA from him to make new skin tissue for his head, and the arm will be good as new with rest and time. We intended to send him to you with a police escort in the next hour or so, is that alright?" Tali nodded, feeling her mind finally come to attention once more.

"Right now, if you don't mind doctor. He's seen more than enough of hospitals in his time, I'm sure he'd like out as soon as possible." The man nodded and told her what kind of paperwork to expect before he leaned in towards his camera and whispered.

"It was an honor to have helped you and your husband Mrs. Shepard. Many people here owe him their lives, and not just from the Reapers. We'll get him to you safe and sound." He smiled at her once more before closing the link.

Tali stood slowly from the bed, looking around but not really seeing anything. Her mind was too focused on other things to notice the luxurious apartment. She went in search of Ria, but when she rounded the corner to the downstairs bedroom, there was nothing but a note.

_Seeing the sights while we wait for news on dad. Call me if something comes up._

_- Ria_

She stared at that note for a long time before finally coming to the conclusion that she wanted some time to herself. She crumpled the note and tossed it into the nearest waste bin, and then headed downstairs. The flowing waterfalls and pebble "beaches", while beautiful, failed to grab her attention as she made her way towards the kitchen. Shepard had picked the color scheme for the apartment way back during the Reaper war, and she still found it ghastly.

The red coloring was poorly designed for this room in her opinion, but rather than be upset, it made her smile. It would always remind her of John. There were so many small things that came to her as she looked around the apartment.

The refrigerator, where Kasumi had nearly thrown up from lactose intolerance; or the couch where they had all taken the group photo which even now hung up on the wall in their house on Rannoch. She stood in the middle of the kitchen area, letting the flood of memories crash over her. She hadn't often wanted to come back to this place over the years, fearing it might remind her not of friends or loved ones, but of Reapers and darker times.

She was grateful to discover that was not the case. She did feel a heavy nostalgia for their time aboard the Normandy though, and having the apartment empty, with none of her friends smiles and laughter echoing through the halls made her almost want to cry.

_Keep it together Tali. John will be here soon. The last thing he needs is to see you crying the moment he gets here._

She took a deep breath and headed fully into the kitchen, grabbing a small breakfast of nutrient paste. She nearly gagged at the taste, but she powered her way through it. She hadn't had to have nutrient paste in years; the food she normally ate now had spoiled her.

Throwing away the now empty tube, she found the nearest panel for the stereo and slowly looked through the play lists. Finding a song to fit her mood, she set it to low volume and decided to look around the apartment some more. She had some great memories of this place, and all of them seemed to bring more pain than happiness with Shepard absent. She ran a hand over the bar, her fingers making three distinct lines in the dust. The apartment was still maintained, but only occasionally cleaned.

Sitting on the couch nearby, she stared absently into the blank TV that covered half the wall. She tried to piece the old image together from memory, but she found it hard to think straight; her worry overriding her ability to focus. She brought up her Omni-tool and activated the screen, allowing the picture of so long ago to shine once more.

There, all her friends were gathered and smiling: Jack with a beer in one hand and grinning like a fool, and Grunt with that wicked smile he always used. But one thing broke the happiness of the photo for her. Shepard was sitting there beside her, smiling that special way he did.

Everywhere she looked she saw only him, and her mind began to throw up images of him hurt. Broken bones and gashes, his face contorted in pain.

_Why am I acting like this? Keelah, the doctor said he would be ok…_ Her mind tried to console her, but all her heart knew was that he was not beside her, and he was hurt.

_No more. I... I can't do this anymore. If he goes on another mission, he is __**not**__ leaving me behind. Ria can take care of herself now, and I can't stand by and do nothing while he fights._

Tali stood up from the couch, no longer willing to think about the photo or how depressing it was as she moved away. Not really knowing where she was going until she found herself in the lounge area, staring at the card table. She found a data-pad resting on the edge and picked it up, suddenly curious, as she had never seen it before. It was an audio file, and as she played it, her eyes began glisten.

"_Shepard! Hope you're well. Knew mission on Tuchanka could, end things. Made… preparations. Asked friends in STG to leave this with you next time you were off duty_."

The still-familiar voice of Mordin shook her to the core, and she fell back onto the nearest chair and finally let the tears flow as she listened. The old salarians voice moved her in ways she thought she had long buried since his death, but now could not fight down. He had been sweet, if erratic when he spoke to her, and his final message hurt her even more than she'd thought possible.

She had stopped openly crying and had begun to simply sniffle by the time the message got to the end. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying more when he sang the human song at the end, but smiled once he stopped.

"I'll never forget Mordin. He was one of the bravest I ever..." Shepard's deep voice made her jump in her seat, and she tossed the data-pad down and flung herself at him. He grunted in pain at first, but returned her hug despite his obvious pain.

"I didn't even hear you come in! Where are the doctors? They said-"

"I told em' I could handle myself once they brought me here. Guess I can lie better than you thought." He chuckled softly.

She relaxed her death grip a little, but letting go seemed beyond her. She breathed in his scent, closing her eyes and resting against his powerful chest. Eventually she did let go, but once she saw him more closely she wanted to embrace him again in sympathy.

His head was wrapped in a white bandage that covered half his face, and one arm was in a sling. Her eyes followed his new wounds with growing worry as she saw just how many there were.

"Keelah John... What did.. Who?" She tried to get out multiple questions at once, but her pain in seeing him like this tied her tongue. He looked down at the floor for a long moment, his eyes vacant and far away before he looked back up with what she could only describe as a pleading expression.

"I... I don't think I can talk about it yet, Tali. Maybe when... give me some time. Ok?" His voice was exceptionally quiet when he spoke, which only persuaded her into thinking something was _very_ wrong with him.

"Ok John... if that's what you need." He smiled faintly at her, and moved to sit in the chair next to the one she'd been using. She quickly took hold of his good arm and supported him there, easing him into the chair. She wanted to tell him about the decision she had made earlier, as she was not going to let him go alone anymore. But decided it could wait until he shared with her what had happened.

"So you found Mordin's last message. I was going to show you, but I guess last time we were here I had other things on my mind." He smiled to himself, staring idly at the data-pad she thrown to the table in her haste. She watched him closely, and felt a concerned frown spreading over her face. He was being quiet, subdued almost. It was so unlike him that she almost thought it wasn't him.

"We should take this back with us. To Rannoch." He looked at her then, but instead of answering she simply nodded. His face scrunched up as he watched her, and he reached across with his good arm to take her hand.

"Hey, come on Tali. It'll be all right. Let's just relax a little, ok? Come on." He put on his best impression of enthusiasm and stood. Showing a twitch of pain in the process, but letting the smile return afterwards as he led her out of the lounge.

"Where are we going?" She asked, blindly following him.

"Most of these scratches look worse than they are, and medi-gel is covering the rest, so I figured we could finally make use of that hot tub." His grin was almost up to its usual mischievious shine, even with that head wrap he had on. She found suppressing a small smile impossible as he moved upstairs with her support. She was far from relaxed still, but just having him there and smiling cured what ailed her most.

"So, you think your immune system is up to a dip in the hot tub? Or should I actually do what the doctor said and sleep?" His question widened her smile yet further, and she decided to show him just how much better her system was since they had built their home. She popped the mask off the second they reached the top of the stairs and let it drop as she reached for him.

When she pulled back from the kiss, she realized she had pushed him against the nearest wall without even realizing it. She breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath and watched him do the same not inches away.

"You know..." He started, but was interrupted by another kiss. What felt like minutes later, when she once again had to catch her breath and pull back, they had made it into the bedroom. "It... might be difficult... to get you out of the suit... with a broken arm." He exhaled his words between deep breaths, his muscled chest heaving.

"Out of the suit?" She echoed. "If you think we're doing _**that**_ in your condition you must have taken a more serious blow to the head than I thought. No, you're going to lay down and relax just like the doctor told you... but." She made her voice as seductive as she could as she forced him backwards into the bed, making him stumble and catch himself with his good hand to ease himself down to the mattress. She pounced on the bed over him, all the previous thoughts of loneliness and depression fleeing instantly.

"But?"

"But, he never said anything about-"

"Mom?" A voice from downstairs carried up to them, making them both stiffen in alarm. "Are you here? I heard dad was-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" They both shouted in unison that made the girl squeak in fright and scurry for the downstairs bedroom that she'd claimed as her own. When she heard nothing more, Tali looked back into his eyes.

"Now, where was I?" The twinkle in his eyes at her words, despite his wounds, reassured her that no matter what he'd been through he was still her Shepard. He was home, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys, but as i'm sure some of you know getting burnt out is no fun at all. Luckily i found a song that sparked my inspiration, and i was able to get back in the groove. Hope this doesnt disappoint, and I thank you for reading!

"Inspiration is a coward. He hides when you search for him, and just when you think he is truly gone, he pops up around a corner and sucker punches you so hard you nearly fall down." - Bahoogasmif


	16. One For The Ages

For The Ages

Grunt's head panned slowly across the battlefield as he lay on his stomach. His fingers dug into the silt below him while his eyes took in every speck of cover, every gully and trench that he and his men could use. His gaze lifted slightly as he began to take in the enemy's position. He had to admit, it was a good spot to defend from a force of superior numbers. The enemy had decided to hold up at the base of a hill about six hundred yards out, making sure he and his freshly minted troops had to run a gauntlet just to come to grips.

The environment would normally have given his men the advantage, seeing as how they were in the ruins of a city on Tuchanka's surface, but his enemy was no normal foe. The skies were choked with smoke, allowing the barren brown dirt to blend with the similarly colored horizon. He could hear artillery still firing from nearby, and every once in awhile a shell would land out in the no-mans-land that stretched out before him. The land itself looked as though a giant clawed hand had grazed the surface, tearing deep furrows into the earth; and everything between him and his foe was covered in wreckage. Either from earlier battles or pieces of the dwindling city he was supposedly standing on the outskirts of.

The massive tank-bred huffed in annoyance as he lowered his head back behind his own hill, taking in his sorry excuse for a task force as they watched him. He had maybe fifteen krogan left in the new Aralakh Company he led, and each of them looked eager to come to grips with the enemy. He took in their expressions of impetuousness and looked back over the hill briefly.

_If I have them charge straight down the middle they'll get slaughtered. These things can snipe a krogan's guts faster than Wrex could down a glass of warm milk._

He quickly formulated a route and whipped his head around to roar at his troops.

"Alright Aralakh Company! Split into four groups and get ready to move! These cowards are dead." Grunt gave the enemy position one last glare before ducking behind the hill and grabbing spare ammo. It was time to show the galaxy their mettle.

* * *

Aristotle stood rigidly before his team, the headlamps of his comrades straightforward and glaringly bright to an organic eye. He did not speak to his fellows, as he knew his krogan adversary had to, via vocalization of thoughts; but rather he spoke to them through the geth network intelligence. He and his assisting units had been running combat scenarios as they waited for the inevitable krogan charge. So far, however, the battlefield had been silent. The geth thought at the speed of light, and had run many simulations on how the krogan might assault them, but overwhelmingly their consensus was that it would likely be a straightforward assault. The krogan were tough, true; but no organic being to date could survive an anti-matter round of a widow rifle to their brain tissue.

The geth all had faster reaction times than any organic, and at the extended ranges of ground before them, the krogan would quickly cease to be. A few of the scenarios they had run worked on the assumption of a smarter commander leading them. To which Aristotle felt what an organic might call, "excitement". He was more interested academically in this fight than he was ideologically. Assuming they _didn't_ use a normal testosterone-fueled charged, the outcome became far less predictable. For a moment Aristotle was suddenly reminded of something Shepard-Commander had once said in his presence to Vakarian-Spectre.

"_You know what they say about assumptions, don't you Garrus?"_

_ "No, what?"_

_ "Assuming makes an ass out of U and me."_

Aristotle dispelled the image of Vakarian's confused expression as he was pinged by a fellow runtime.

/ _Enemy_ _movement at six hundred yards out and closing. Likely krogan are preparing to attack our position. /_

_/ Acknowledged. / _

He responded quickly, coming out of standby mode and focusing his single optic on the far ridge while bringing his sniper rifle to bear. He began scanning targets as the other platforms spread out to pre-planned defensive positions. The geth force had been reduced to only six operational units: A single geth juggernaut, two hunters and three soldiers, including himself. All of them were well versed in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. But as organics often pointed out, it was difficult to fight a krogan in hand-to-hand. That was why he and his ilk had chosen a position less likely to result in hand-to-hand fighting, as the opponent would likely have the advantage in that scenario.

The hill behind them was at a twenty degree incline, allowing an easy retreat should the worst come to pass. It too was littered with junk large enough to use as cover, half buried in the bright Tuchanka dirt. It was clear they had the advantage, but this particular krogan commander had proven unpredictable in the past. With all of the scenarios running, Aristotle and the geth units held their position. Scanning for any signs of movement, he and his team lay in wait; digits hovering above their weapon triggers.

A sudden blur from the left of the enemy hill caught Aristotle's attention. He snapped his optic towards the commotion, training his scope on a small object jetting through the air. In a brief moment, he ran through a series of possible identities on the object.

_Grenade? Improbable, distance too far for even krogan arm to throw. Shrapnel? Also unlikely. Consensus on the order of 92.68% that object is a chunk of concrete roughly four inches in diameter, thrown for distraction. _

Even as he reached this conclusion and began to ignore the rock, large hulking shapes sped out from around the hill. The krogan were split up and staying distanced from each other, making multi-kill shots unlikely. He also noticed that they stuck to cover quite well, as opposed to the headlong charge his team had predicted.

Aristotle felt a surge of what organics called emotions as he scoped down his first target. His runtimes were not dedicating much processing power to the actual killing itself, but rather, they were excited over the improvisation used by these krogan. It appeared his team had a intelligent enemy. His head-flaps twitched slightly as another Krogan crashed heavily to the ground half a mile away with a round penetrating his skull plating. A column of brown sand-filled air swirled up from the krogans impact, visible even to a human's eyes from this distance.

One of the slower groups still not in the safer area of the no-mans-land had a member trip, skidding on his hands and knees as he tried to keep moving. He was never given such a chance. A heavy shot rang out from his barrel, and he registered a hit on the krogans second heart. The creature fumbled at it's chest wound, howling in pain while blood spilled from his mouth. He would die, but not for a time. Aristotle was employing an old human sniper tactic of wounding one to make others come to it's aid. Unfortunately, krogan were not known for their caring personalities; and after a while of waiting, he finally put the krogan out of his misery.

By the time the bulk of the enemy had made it to the trenches and away from his rifle, only three had been killed. He and the others with him calculated only thirteen krogan were left to eliminate. He retracted his widow and began to head towards his unit to take up a closer range position. It would be difficult to handle this many krogan before they closed, and every gun was needed on the line.

* * *

Grunt listened as he heard the last sniper rifle round crack through the air, and shook his head when his fellow krogan's howls cut off abruptly.

"Idiot," he growled in disgust.

"He was just slowing us down anyway sir." A red tinged krogan behind him spoke up,

_Leralz I think his name is. _Grunt eyed the krogan with a brief glance before bellowing out more orders.

"Shut up, we're moving! Keep your heads down and don't bunch up!"

His group began moving, putting some space between each other as they navigated the fissures in the landscape, a natural scar on the battlefield that they were now using to their advantage. Another crack of a sniper rifle rang out, but was not accompanied by a tell-tale scream or the sound of wet meat. The natural trench seemed to run the length of the hill, but even as Grunt ran forward he could tell they wouldn't be safe in cover. The stone and dirt edges were uneven at best, and were barely enough to crouch behind at times.

Another rifle report rang out; this time, there was a popping sound that accompanied the shot along with the crunch of what had to be head plating being shattered.

"Damn it, I said keep your heads DOW-" a sniper round blew through the stone next to his head, showering him with debris and cutting him off.

_Maybe I should follow my own advice. _

"You _**missed!"**_ he laughed defiantly, almost daring them to take another shot. With new adrenaline flooding his veins, he was almost tempted to rush straight up the hill... almost.

"_Keep a cool head out there, Grunt._" Shepard had told him. "J_ust because you have the quad for it doesn't mean you can be reckless. Besides, think of how surprised everyone will be by a krogan fighting smart."_

The words of his battlemaster filled his mind with resolve, and his icy blue eyes snapped into focus on his surroundings. There were a few landmarks around him, and he placed his team roughly two hundred yards out from the enemy's last known position. He quickly stole a glance over the lip of his cover, looking for any way to proceed without following the fissures curves out into nowhere instead of his objective. Immediately he ducked back down though, as he saw a white armored figure swivel to look at him from far off.

"Come on, we've still got ground to cover and we're falling behind the other teams. Suck it up!" He suited his own words and took off up the natural trench at a breakneck pace, not looking to see if his team followed.

* * *

/ _Alert! Krogan squad approaching left flank, approximately one hundred and fifty yards from current position._

/Acknowledged/

Aristotle tracked one of the targets, catching only brief visual glimpses as it moved between wreckage and stone at a dead sprint. He gauged his timing and the targets trajectory, leading him by just a hair as he pulled the trigger. Stone exploded into a cloud of dust through his scope as he watched for signs of movement, but after a moments stillness, he began panning for more.

The enemy was close now. Too close for his sniper to be of use for much longer. He calculated the time it would take for him to switch his widow for the rifle on his back, compared to the speed of a charging krogan, and found the lag wanting. From a mere fifteen meters a krogan could cover the distance and remove his ability to aim his weapon effectively. From where he and his team stood, it was approximately 21.69 meters to the nearest effective cover the krogan could use. While within tolerable limits for one krogan, they were dealing with ten. A mass charge from that range would effectively negate his teams firepower, allowing only the front few krogan to absorb all the damage while the rest advanced unhindered.

It took him only a flash to calculate all of that, and he found himself out of targets with all the remaining krogan now within charging distance and behind cover. He scanned the terrain carefully along with his allies, looking for the best route for the enemy to come through. immediately they discovered that a flanking maneuver was possible. A small trench, hidden by a taller than average rock formation, led to their far right flank.

As a unit, they contemplated how best to counter this flaw before their time came to a close. A few runtimes suggested posting the hunters with their invisibility cloaks on the flank, but were quickly outvoted. Those shotguns would be sorely needed on the front line once the krogan closed. A new motion soon gained support however, in the form of the geth Juggernaut being posted there. While powerful, it's skills were not as well suited to close range combat as the hunters; and would fit the role of keeping the flanking force pinned quite well.

The larger juggernaut unit stomped it's way over to the right flank, it's massive spitfire weapon held against it's hip to use as a suppressive spread shot. Meanwhile, Aristotle and his squad hunkered down behind various pieces of cover on the suspected point of assault on the front. The Hunters, with their darker armor tone and plasma shotguns, began to dissipate into thin air; the effect looked not unlike heat waves rising from the ground as they disappeared.

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Grunt looked around one last time, seeing his men get into position. He saw a nod from his flanking group leader, who had three others with him, signalling all was ready. Grunt nodded back and watched them begin their run around the left flank before turning back to his group. He had a total of six men left in his own group. Everyone else was either dead behind them or part of the flanking maneuver.

He waited a few extra moments for the flanking team to hit their side of the engagement, and in those moments, he could feel his blood rise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the sensation of a battle soon to be fought. The tension around him was high, and he knew his men felt it too, but not a one of them showed fear. They all looked eagerly forward towards the enemy position, and were ready to claim this junk-cluttered hill as their own.

The sound of gunfire echoed through the air, and his eyes snapped open.

"FOR TUCHANKA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while he lunged over the lip of the trench. Fast as he was though, his squadmates had been faster. A few of his men sprinted just ahead of him in their slightly lighter armor, and instantly took a barrage of gunfire to their chests. Their shields quickly flared and died under the combined firepower, but still they pushed on as bullets tore through them.

They neared the halfway point in their charge, and already he had lost three more of his men, yet they continued undaunted. barreling forward and yelling for all they were worth as the geth continued to pour fire into them. Grunt's eyes widened for a moment, as two hunters popped into existence on either side of the geth position. The hunter's opened up with devastating effect, and the krogan they hit toppled instantly, causing two others behind them to falter in their charge to avoid the body.

Not five feet from him stood one with it's shotgun raised. He threw himself to the side and only lost some momentum as the first shot went wide, and before it could get off another he crashed into it.

The thing was silent as Grunt straddled it on the ground to rip one arm out of it's socket and pound his other fist repeatedly into it's single bright optic. He quickly dropped the now useless arm as the lights died in the machine and he looked for his next target. He whipped around to see his team taking on four other geth.

The remaining hunter attempted in vain to dodge a shoulder charge, but it was caught in the side and sent sprawling. The other three geth had dropped their rifles and had omni-blades out, assuming a combat stance he didn't recognize as his last men closed. The first krogan who sprinted in didn't even get to hit anything as the geth lept to the side in a feat of acrobatics and slashed along the krogan's side, spilling out his guts with a scream of agony.

Grunt was already moving toward the battle. He raised his Graal shotgun and held down the trigger, waiting for the charge to build. The last two krogan in his group closed the distance at the same time, and this time they were prepared for the geth. the krogan closest to him caught a geth in mid leap, grabbing its arm and slamming it down to the ground hard enough to break its metal frame. The second krogan did what none of the geth expected, and that was stop charging. He stopped a few feet away from the collapsing geth formation and picked his target carefully, approaching slowly.

Grunt's shotgun finally clicked to tell him it was fully charged and he let loose, sending jagged spikes hurtling into the nearest geth trooper who looked almost comically surprised at the foot long spears now protruding from its chest armor. Its head flaps flared once before its lights slowly sputtered and died, and it toppled over backwards. Grunt tossed his shotgun down as he came closer, and the nearest trooper did something he hadn't thought it would. It charged back. Grunt smiled, and lowered his shoulder to meet the challenge.

* * *

It had taken a fraction of a second for all of his runtimes to come to their conclusion, the majority acknowledging it as a calculated risk. He'd seen what the krogan could do with his natural strength, but Al was faster, more agile. Goading his opponent into a charge could work well to his advantage, but only if his hip actuators performed flawlessly.

With only a meter between them, Al crow hopped to the side, avoiding the krogan's grasp as his omni-blade materialized, lashing out as he passed. The krogan narrowly avoided the weapon at the last moment, twisting to the side as it grazed his thick armor. The krogan's momentum carried it further than it intended, as it struggled to maintain its balance when it turned towards him again. Having recovered from his side-step, Al was ready, closing the distance between them again before the krogan could regain his footing.

Al's omni-blade slashed at his adversary again, the strike aimed for his opponent's neck blocked by the krogan's right arm. The krogan growled in retaliation, bringing his left fist towards him even as Al drew his blade back again. Choosing to evade over taking the hit, Al stepped back again, putting enough space between them for the krogan to hit only empty air. What Al didn't predict was how the krogan continued, using his momentum and continuing with his right, punching into his frame with enough force to dent his armor.

Far from crippled, Aristotle stabbed at the offending arm, finding exposed flesh amongst the krogan's armor plating. Roaring in pain, the krogan struck out again, lifting Al clear off the ground with its still good arm in a crushing grip. Al kicked out against the krogan's chest with some success, but it didn't slow the krogan from throwing him to the ground in a raw display of power. The krogan raised its foot to end the battle, but Al rolled to the side and struck out against the beast's supporting leg, dropping it to the ground with a heavy thud.

Al struggled to his feet, but a flurry of movement caught his optic's attention. The juggernaut unit they had stationed to stop a flanking maneuver was now fighting in unarmed combat with two krogan, having dropped its spitfire to better fend off its attackers. The bullet riddled corpses behind the melee proved it had been at least marginally successful. The juggernaut was strong, but with two krogan it was clear it was struggling, the sheer ferocity of the enraged krogans' attacks connecting with its joints and armor again and again.

In a display of defiance, the juggernaut struck out and grabbed a krogan by its leathery neck, crushing its windpipe even as the second krogan blindly struck a fatal blow to its power core. The juggernaut's lights flared brightly at the sudden jolt of unregulated voltage from the catastrophic overload, sending arcs of electricity into the air... and the krogan who struck the blow. The krogan's body jerked violently as the electricity locked up its body and rooted it to the spot. Smoke began to rise from the krogan's plates and armor as it shook, its eyes beginning to boil and ooze from the sockets as the juggernaut's core vented completely. The core quickly ran out of energy, and the resulting explosion overtook the krogan closest to it, showering the area with shrapnel and gore.

All of this happened in the flash of time it took for him to process it.

Al refocused his attention back to the krogan before him, assessing the threat. The krogan commander was still on the ground, but was struggling to his feet, gingerly supporting the leg that Al had struck before. Seizing the brief window of opportunity, Al charged the krogan, omni-blades raised and ready to strike.

* * *

The pain was hardly noticeable as Grunt eased himself from the ground. He was aware of himself being injured, but the blood haze in his mind made him focused entirely on the enemy before him. The geth was sprinting at him, and was only a few meters away now. Grunt snarled a challenge, propping himself on his sturdy leg as he waited for the blow to come.

Time seemed to slow as the geth leapt into the air and swung its omni-blades forward, the adrenaline coursing through Grunt's veins as he jumped up from the ground, catching both of the geth's arms in his. The blade's scrapped at the sides of his armored gauntlets, but did little else.

"Ha! Too easy," Grunt chuckled, raising his arms up slightly to pull down on the geth, ready to literally tear it limb from limb-

For a moment, the two were face to face, both unable to swing due to the lock they found themselves in. The machines synthetic muscles bulged and flexed as they fought for control. Grunt huffed in effort, surprised at the machines strength.

"_Scrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!"_ A high-pitched metallic screech emitted from the geth's audio output, and all the machines head flaps flared out as far as they would go. Grunt instinctually raised his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the deafening sound.

The geth seized the opportunity to lash out at his uninjured arm, attempting to further weaken his ability to fight the synthetic off. A bloody stripe was cut across his bicep, but didn't slash deep enough to maim. Enraged, Grunt brought his head down on the geth's with force, sending it back into the dirt. A mass accelerator round struck against his shields, the impact making them flare brightly in the grimy brown of Tuchanka's dust filled air. The air shimmered, and he lost sight of his new foe.

_Hunter._ He thought grimly. _Well, this should be fun._

The other geth seemed to back off, tending to its head as it assessed its damage. Grunt growled, but he knew if he went for the geth that he saw, he'd be wide open for the hunter.

Another shot rang out from behind him, glancing off his shields. He spun about to face his foe, only to find the hunter vanishing once more, leaving him guessing as to its location. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area, looking for the tell-tale shimmer and listening for movement. Grunt could only take a step forward before he was hit from his right, the blast of the hunter's shotgun enough to drop his shields. He whirled, using his injured forearm as a club, but again the hunter disappeared from his sight. He huffed in rage as it continued to dance around him.

In searching for the hunter, Grunt's gaze passed over the bodies of the other krogan who had followed him in the charge, strewn about with several geth littering the area. He scowled. The geth had managed to kill his entire team, and though they had handled themselves well, there were still the two geth left to deal with.

The unarmed geth stood at a distance, likely waiting for the opportunity to jump back into the fight. At the moment, though, the still circling hunter was ultimately more dangerous-

Another shotgun blast hit him square in the chestplate, nearly knocking him into the dusty earth with the force. He hissed in pain as he reeled from the blow, but managed to glimpse the hunter before it cloaked again. Pretending to be grievously wounded, he hunched forwards, leaning on his stronger arm as he scanned the ground before him. The geth may have been cloaked, but the Tuchanka soil and dust was easily compressed, the machines subtle footprints were slowly appearing in the earth as the hunter circled.

The unarmed geth darted forwards once more, coming at him from the left while the hunter's footprints appeared on his right. Grinning, Grunt struck out to his right, grasping an invisible solid in the air as he guessed where the geth's neck was. With a roar, he turned with the hunter in hand, placing it between him and the oncoming geth unit just as it stabbed at him with its blades... piercing the hunter instead. The geth in his arms materialized as its stealth unit was disabled, its optics flickering once before it died out permanently. The final active geth deactivated its blades as it dislodged itself from its ally, quickly activating them again to fight the krogan before it. Grunt bellowed a roar, using the hunter in his hand as a cudgel, swinging at the geth before him and connecting with a satisfying crunch of metal. The geth went down, but sprung up again underneath him, stabbing into his damaged chestplate.

Grunt roared as he felt the geth's blades pierce his chest and lungs, spraying spittle and blood on his foe's optic. In defiance, he grabbed the geth by its head, using both arms as he clutched at where the head met the shoulders for leverage. The geth twisted the blades inside him, forcing more air from his lungs as he felt his energy wane.

With a final roar, he tore at the geth, separating the synthetic's head from its body in a fantastic shower of sparks and shredded metal, the geth's blades deactivating as the headless scrap fell to the ground. In a wet but triumphant laugh, Grunt fell back to the ground, grinning as his strength ebbed and his vision darkened.

His last thought before he lost consciousness was that he was hungry.

* * *

Grunt's eyes flared open from where he sat. He struggled to remember exactly where he was, and all he could see was an intense light directly above him. He registered a dull roar in his ears, but ignored it to figure out what was going on. He moved an arm up to cover his eyes and take in the sight before him.

He was in a plush leather chair, which was leaned back into a horizontal position, and the room he was in was small. It was lined with darkened window panes, and was mostly white, giving it a sterile look. His eyes flitted about the room, until they focused on two people standing a few feet away.

"Grunt! That was amazing buddy!" Shepard's voice snapped him from what was left of his blood haze, and he could feel his eyes undilating as he relaxed a little. It took a moment for Grunt to see the arm sling and head bandage that his battlemaster wore, and his bondmate standing beside him. He wondered briefly what could have caused the damage to his battlemaster. As if at random, his memory on where he was and why he was there came rushing back and his nostrils flared.

"Where is he?" Grunt's question made Shepard's face contort into confusion, and he sighed in exasperation.

_Sometimes he just can't keep up._

"The geth! Where is he?"

"Oh! he's in the next-" The opening of a door on the side of the room cut off all conversation as Aristotle walked inside.

"Our battle group would like to congratulate you, Grunt-Company leader. We did not anticipate such an outcome to these trials." Grunt surmised that he was in one of many cubicle-like rooms that were interconnected, allowing easy access for players. The deep baritone voice of the geth stirred Grunt from his chair and he rose to his full height.

"You did alright... for a machine. But these... games, aren't the same as the real thing."

"Agreed. Although the new version of the Aremax Combat Arena neural coupler allows for realistic virtual combat on the order of 95.24% accuracy. Close enough that organic minds cannot tell the difference."

"Hmph." His huff of annoyance was all he could get out before the door behind the geth slid open once more to allow the other six geth from the battle. The juggernaut had to crouch to enter the doorway, and even then it stood slouched to avoid hitting it's head on the ceiling. Aristotle had only brought a few with him, since the ship he'd traveled from Rannoch in had very little in the way of mobile units.

At much the same time the door on the opposite side of the room opened to admit his own team. Some of them looked... disturbed, as they shuffled in single file. One krogan kept running a hand across his face and touching his eyelids as if making sure they were still there, while another one continuously rubbed a hand over his chest piece where his heart was. Grunt too felt the lingering sensation of his death, and the pit of his stomach reminded him that_**it**_certainly thought it had been real.

"It would have been a good death." One of his men rumbled proudly to a chorus of approving grunts and pounding fists. Grunt had to admit, it _would _have been a fight worthy of song.

"While we question how premature deactivation could be considered "good", it seems that our televised skirmish has aroused the spectators." The machine reminded Grunt that it was a public match, and that everyone had seen the fight, even though it was a virtual reality match.

"Ok everybody, are you all ready to go and meet your adoring fans?" Shepard flashed his trademark lopsided grin as he opened one of the side doors and made a sweeping motion with one arm to indicate they go first.

Grunt jerked his head towards the door for his team to start heading out, following them through the door with the geth close behind. Going through a few more of the virtual reality booth rooms, they finally found the exit. Shepard and his mate walked past him toward a ramp where he finally discovered what the dull roar he'd been hearing actually was. It was a crowd. No, not a crowd, an army of rabble stood outside a gate leading out of the arena, cheering uproariously.

Giving his battlemaster a look of befuddlement, Grunt finally shook his head and began the short trek up the ramp with his team at his flank. The lobby practically erupted at the sight of them, and the rabid fans jumped and waved excitedly for his attention. As he neared the gate he began to wonder if he'd have to bash his way through the crowds, but they were parted by a vanguard of security once they got closer.

The holographic gate dispersed when he passed through it, and he stopped for a moment to take it all in. He let his gaze roam over the horde around him, all the while wondering how such soft things lived past forty.

"Grunt! keep moving man! I don't want to be here when they finally get past security!" Shepard had to yell from only a foot away to have even a slight chance at being heard over the cacophony. He nodded and started a brisk pace towards the exit and back to the apartments, the door sliding shut behind them cutting off the exuberant masses.

_That was rough... we'd better be getting something to eat now._

* * *

Shepard leaned against the bar in Andersons old apartment, watching all his friends mingle and discuss the recent 'battle'. Tali stood at his side, one arm looped through his; she hadn't left his side since he'd come back from his last mission a few days ago. He had been surprised at her tenacity when it came to going wherever he did, but he supposed it was just her worry over his injuries that caused it.

He hadn't expected his entire old crew to show up within a week of being notified about his injuries either, some taking time from their jobs just to be here. His bemused look must have been more obvious than he had intended, as Tali gave him a quizzical look through the visor and leaned forward to see into his eyes.

"John?"

"Yes Tali?"

"You aren't still upset at everyone for coming to see you, right?" Her question made his brows knit together in confusion.

"Upset? I was never upset by it. I just-"

"Don't like the thought of people taking time out of their lives to make sure their close friend is alright?"

"Well when you put it like that..." He rolled his eyes but gave her a kiss on the visor.

"Will you stop frowning at everyone while i go check on Ria? I'm sure she's being corrupted by someone, my money is on Jack or Zaeed." He gave her a nod and she unlatched her arm from his to go find their daughter. He watched her go until she disappeared around the corner towards the kitchen.

"The scenario given is highly unlikely, Spectre-Vakarian." He heard Aristotle's voice from the lounge behind him and turned to once more see what his guests were up to.

"I'm not saying it's likely, i'm saying it would be a great contest! I bet if you and I were set up in that virtual reality thing and given two rifles with vantage points-"

"Such a contest would be short lived, as either I or you would be downed quickly with little to no crowd excitement. Also, the Armax Arsenal Arena uses Virtual Reality uplinks that use a series of brain wave and activity scanners that set up the links... For clarification." Garrus stood silently eyeing the machine with an expression of extreme doubt.

"I swear we need to stop letting geth hang out around Shepard. They all start to think they're comedians."

Shepard smiled but looked around for other conversations; seeing his old friends and colleagues again was doing him good, he had to admit. Joker and Wrex were at the far end of the bar, Wrex's deep rumbling voice the only way to tell they were even talking. Kaiden stood with Grunt and James, both the marines giving the krogan their congratulations as he dug into a bowl of party snacks with a vengeance.

He pushed off the bar with his casted arm, and went in search of everyone else who had showed up for his "get well" party. He entered the living room area to find the majority of his friends sitting on the plush couches and listening intently to Liara, who stood before them like it was a kindergarten-style story time. He saw Ria looking on with fascination between Tali and Miranda, likely imagining every heroic fire fight with stunning detail. Zaeed sat close to Samara, who deigned to ignore him. Kenneth and Gabby had also decided to show up along with Kasumi.

"When we got past the last group of mercenaries, we found the Shadow Broker himself standing alone in a large room filled with consoles and vid feeds. Looking back on it, i don't think he even had a chair in that room... Anyway, it as a Yagh. Huge things, maybe 10 or more feet tall and bristling with tee-"

"Ok Liara, I don't think I want to hear the rest of this story again. I hate remembering that thing." Tali shivered a little and ignored the loud groan of protest from Ria. Zaeed huffed in disappointment but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, but I was just getting to the good part." Liara smirked before she took her own seat on one of the couches.

"What about you Shepard? I'm sure you've got some stories we could hear." Miranda suggested.

"Yeah, come on dad!"

"Bloody bastards got nothin' on my Blue Sun days."

"I'm sure it can top the Shadow Broker, knowing Shepard."

His friends all spoke up at once, and after a minute he relented.

"Alright, alright! I do have _**one**_ story I could share." He shuffled over to where Liara had been standing and propped himself on the fireplace. Everyone settled into their seats, getting comfortable for the coming tale. He was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, but when he looked up again he was ready.

"I remember once back when we were chasing down the collectors, I was headed towards the crew deck for a midnight snack." As he began his story, he noticed with some small amount of satisfaction that both Kenneth's and Zaeed's faces turned suspicious the further he went.

"I was just about to rummage around the cabinets for a sandwich when I heard a very strange noise coming from the starboard observation deck. This is before we picked up Samara." He nodded briefly at her and she graciously bowed her head slightly as he continued.

"Anyway, When I opened the door I found quite possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life."

By this point, Zaeed had a glower on his face and Kenneth was trying hard not to laugh. His pause in the story lasted long enough that Garrus and a few others from the other room drifted in, they too curious and taking positions behind the couches.

"Zaeed, Ken and Grunt were all standing together, Grunt was making this deep humming noise in a rhythm while Ken was singing one of those Scottish songs he does-"

"Hey! You said you'd never tell this story to anyone!" Grunt stormed in from the other room, one arm wrapped around the chip bowl and the other still shoving chips into his mouth. The krogan's entry looking rather comical, even if he was mad.

"As I was saying, Zaeed was there with a bagpipe, looking _completely_ lost. I mean, you shoulda seen the look on his face."

"How do you even tell what his face is doing? I sure as hell can't." Jack quipped.

"Shut your trap you guddam witch."

"Where did you get a bagpipe on the Normandy Ken?" Gabby shoved him in the gut as she asked, but he just grinned wider.

"Let's just say it involved some Islay Scotch an' sum strip poker."

"Strip poker?" Ria's question made Tali give Ken a harsh glare that he sputtered in response to.

"It's uh, nothing lass! Dun' you worry bout it!" His answer got a satisfied nod from Tali, but left Ria looking confused.

"Moving on. So, I see them all standing there right? And after a minute or two of excuses I finally got them to admit what they were doing. Turns out, Zaeed was there because he lost a bet, and Grunt was there as the bass because he was told it was a war song."

"Aye, I needed a bit more than just m'self were I to make a scottish song come ta life."

The entire population of his apartment was now listening to his story, and more than a few were openly laughing at Zaeed's misfortune and Grunt's naivete.

"Do you still have that bagpipe with ya?" Kasumi asked Ken over the laughter.

"Nay, the Alliance snatched her from me when they took o'er the Normandy on earth. Although..." Ken got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the speaker system along the wall. After a moment of tinkering a bagpipe came over the speakers. It was a cheerful note, echoing along the walls and lifting already soaring spirits. Ken quickly walked over to Grunt and snatched the now empty chip bowl from the krogan's hands.

"Come on you! I need a good bass for this song." Ken gestured to the middle of the room and Grunt rolled his eyes, reluctantly stalking over with the scotsman. Shepard vacated his story telling position in the center of the room to plop down beside his wife and daughter and enjoy the live entertainment.

Grunt started to make the noises Ken wanted, a steady "bummm bummm bummm" as Ken began the song. The group cheered them on, and he smiled at his insane family. For the first time in days he forgot completely the nightmarish images that lingered within him, and just enjoyed the moment. Wrapping one arm around each of his girls, he began to hum along with the tune.

* * *

_**Hey everybody! Bahoogasmif here, along with my buddy 18Brains given you a collaboration piece of Epic proportions! This is quite possibly the best piece I've ever had the privilege to write on, and I truly hope you all think it was worth the wait!**_


	17. Peer Pressure

_Hey everybody! lots of work and gaming kept me from writing this chapter quicker, but I can now assure you, with **proof** even, that I am certainly not giving up on writing this. Thank you as always for your support and please, reviews or PMs are always welcome._

* * *

**Peer Pressure**

"Honestly, I don't understand why you all think this is so important." Ria said flatly as she followed her friends through another filthy hallway. Tarran's snort sounded weird with his people's voice variance.

"It's important because this is your twenty first birthday! Usually people are excited for this day, you know."

"Yeah, suck it up already." A deep baritone voice from Mordin, Wrex's eldest son, came from behind her as he followed her and Tarran.

"Easy for you to say Mordin, you and Tarran have both been drinking for years now. I just don't see the point." A heavy sigh from Mordin was interrupted by Tarran who rolled his eyes and turned to face her. His blue face paint was at odds with the red glow that seemed to be everywhere on Omega, and he adopted a admonishing tone.

"I believe it was your father who said, and I quote, "Go and have some fun." Now how better to get you to loosen up enough to have fun than alcohol?"

"How about a brawl." Mordin mumbled with a grin from closeby, his attention not really focused on them but on the shops and potential fights all around them.

Ria just sighed and put a hand to her visor in consternation. Her father had decided to encourage this little outing, and had given them enough credits for a trip to Omega and quite a few rounds of potential booze. All of this was done under hearty protest from her mother, with whom she found herself in agreement.

_What is the point of this? I'm not a drinker, I don't even have very many friends! Keelah what a waste of time. Maybe we should just call for a shuttle now instead of- _

Her thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the entrance to Afterlife. The stairs before them were covered in years worth of fluids, gum, tobacco and every dubious thing a sapient being could excrete. The lights at the top of the door were neon just like everywhere else, and not for the first time she wondered why the citizens of Omega so loved their neon lights.

_Maybe it's a requirement to start a business here? _She chuckled at her own thought but had to proceed quickly as Tarran and Mordin were already nearing the top of the stairs. By the time she got to the top Tarran was already chatting with the doorman. A batarian with orange face paint and a bored expression.

"Beat it kid." The gruff bouncer didn't even look at them as he spoke, and before either her or Tarran knew it Mordin had the man pinned to the wall by his neck.

"What was that friend? It seemed like you might have been talking to us, but I'm sure you would have at least looked us in the eye first." Mordin certainly had the batarians focus now, and the man was smart enough to just nod quickly instead of speak. Mordin let the man fall to the ground again and gain his balance before Tarran tried once more.

"So, If I am not mistaken, the password is... Jaruut?" Tarran asked as if nothing had happened. The batarian made a face as if he was about to tell them otherwise, but one look from Mordin and his fury-backed glare made the reply die in his throat.

"I dont get paid enough for this shit. Sure, we'll call that the password today kid. Enjoy." The three started to move past him before he said one last piece. "But i'll warn you, pull some crap like that inside and they'll put you down faster than a starving vorcha." The door closed behind them and cut the bouncer from view, but Mordin replied anyway.

"They can try."

"You know Mordin, sometimes I wonder if it's your father I see in you, or just that every krogan is that angry all the time." Tarran eyed their large childhood friend with no fear, just a slight twinkle in his eye that said he was joking.

"If I had to guess, i'd say it was both." Ria said before entering the club proper.

If either of her friends had replied to her comment, it went unheard. Her mind reeling from the blaring music and harsh beats that permeated the air around them. The deafening music was... interesting, to say the least. but however much she felt it wasn't her type of music, she still felt a small urge to move to the beat. She settled for tapping her foot as the other two came up on either side of her.

"So, ready to do this?" Tarran yelled in her ear.

"No."

"What?"

"NO!" Her response was a little angrier than she'd meant it to be, but she was still not happy with being dragged out to this pisshole of a station.

"Aw come on Ria, you promised me you would give it a chance!"

"Only because you wouldn't stop pestering me about it! Keelah you begged me for hours." Tarran squinted at her and cocked his head to the side in a way of saying he couldn't hear her, but she just shook her head instead of trying to yell over the music.

"Alright, I don't know what Keel-begging means, but I see the bar right over there, come on!" He grabbed her arm and guided her through the crowd. It became more difficult to navigate the closer they got to the bar itself, as more and more beings cluttered the small area. Asari and salarians, vorcha and even a volus could be seen just in her immediate area. The place was packed.

"Where'd Mordin go?"

"What?"

"WHERE'D MORDIN GO?" _Keelah this is getting old fast. _she thought.

"I have no idea. Don't worry, he's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine." Tarran finally managed to work them through the crowd to the bar and get the bartenders attention with a wave. A salarian with a pale grey complexion was mixing two tubes of bright blue and orange liquid together while he leaned toward them.

"Two spirit killers!" Tarran yelled at the man, who just nodded as though he could hear just fine over the din. Immediately the salarian leaned back and slid the drink he'd been mixing across the counter towards an obviously inebriated turian. Before the glass tube even got to it's destination, the bartender was grabbing two new tube glasses and filling them up with a multitude of colored liquids. His hands moved in a practiced blur as he topped them off and shook them. Smiling as he slapped a decon lid over one of them for her and slid the drinks to them much like he had the other patron.

Tarran handed the man his credit chit and took a drink as he waited for the payment to clear. Ria stared at the drink before her dubiously. It was a dark green with a slightly orange tinge to the foam at the top, and the colors reminded her suddenly of a venomous spider she'd read about in her homeschooling. Picking up a straw from a nearby dispenser she stuck it in the cap and lifted it to her suits filter under her chin. Before she could take so much as a sip Tarran waved his hands in a gesture for her to wait.

"Here's a tip, You won't like the taste at first, so don't let it sit in your mouth! Just gulp it down!" She frowned as she heard his advice, but it made sense logically._ less time on the tongue, less time tasting it... right?_ She took as large a gulp as she could manage.

* * *

"Whoooooooo!" Ria yelled at the top of her lungs as the bass dropped, making the whole club seem to vibrate with the massive stereos mounted into the walls. She couldn't remember why, or even really how, she had come to be on the dance floor, yet she found herself moving to the beat. There was a voice in the back of her head that was trying to tell her she was making a fool of herself, but just then, she couldn't have cared less.

"Having fun yet?" Tarran appearing beside her almost made her fall over in surprise, though it might have been the six other drinks she'd had that caused it. Her friend reached out and steadied her with a laugh and an enthusiastic yell of his own.

All around them species of every type were moving to the dark beats and hypnotic rhythms. Some fluidly and gracefully, others drunkenly and haphazardly, but all enjoying themselves as they forgot their troubles. Ria had been trying unsuccessfully to emulate a nearby asari dancer and her tantalizing motions, but her body wouldn't respond like it was supposed to, making her movements jerky and somewhat oafish. She persevered nonetheless, but apparently her movements werent as unappealing as she had thought.

A large human male had shoved his way through the dance floor to where her and Tarran danced together, a pitcher in one hand that sloshed badly as he was jostled by the crowd. He made his way unerringly to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Mind if I join in?" The man's shout got Tarran's attention, and from the way he suddenly stopped dancing and twitched his face plates he was not happy to see the man.

"Suuuure! Why not?" Ria slurred the words but managed to get across that she didn't care. The man took a long pull from his pitcher and set it down nearby before standing close to her. He started moving along with her, but before long a hand on her forearm dragged her back and away from the man.

"Eyyyy! I was dancing over there..." She muttered to herself and followed the hand on her arm to the face it was attached to. It was Tarran, and he suddenly looked far more sober than she'd thought he was. His eyes never left the human, who was now looking after her in confusion.

"I don't like the looks of this guy. Maybe it's time we called it a night?"

"Whaa? No waaay! I was juss about to-"

"Hey! Don't try and muscle in on my catch you damn bird!" The human's voice was loud enough to be heard over the ruckus as he began marching toward her and Tarran.

"Look man, We don't want any trouble but she has had way too much to-"

"Well you got trouble spike!" The man pushed Tarran hard, making him stumble backwards and into a vorcha. The thing spewed it's drink and turned to face whatever hit it with a fury in it's eyes.

"Who hits? Who wants to break?" It screamed at no one in general. Tarran regained his balance just in time to catch the vorcha's glance, and it's angry red eyes locked on to him.

"You! **Break you**!" It screamed at Tarran and hurled it's drink to the side, shattering the glass tube and alerting everyone nearby that trouble was brewing. Ria was swaying where she stood, trying in vain to keep up with what was happening.

* * *

Shepard lounged on the couch in the living room, idly flipping through channels while he ate a after dinner snack. It was just a candy bar; but here, anything to do with chocolate was something to be cherished due to the expense of importation. He happily savored another mouthful of peanut butter and chocolate, and the pause it took him to do so made his wife stop her pacing behind him.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Tali asked through her worry. "I should never have agreed to this, what if she gets hurt John?" Tali resumed pacing a trench into the floor and huffed out a sigh. Shepard frowned down at the remainder of his luxurious treat, idly wondering if there was another in their reserves somewhere before answering her with a shrug.

"I told you, She will be perfectly safe."

"But how do you know?"

Shepard sighed as he crinkled the wrapper in one hand and heaved himself from his spot on the couch. Moving around to Tali's side of the insanely cushioned furniture, he put a hand on each shoulder to stop her pacing and make her look at him. Her shining silver eyes showing worried frustration in every glance.

"Tali, do you really think i'd risk her like that? Do you think I'd let her go somewhere that I felt was unsafe without protection? I promise love, I made sure she's being watched." He offered his most reassuring smile to try and make her calm down, but then, he also knew her well enough to know she wouldn't back down that easy.

"Watched? Shepard, It's bad enough you didn't tell me where they were going before I agreed, but not telling me how you know she is safe is crossing the line. So wipe that stupid grin off your face and tell me!" Tali was practically in tears as she yelled at him, and e recoiled a bit at her ferocity.

"...Ok. Ok Tali I'm sorry. I'll tell you. I have Garrus and Liara watching her every move. I asked them specifically to make sure nothing bad happens, or that if it does, to get her out unscathed." Shepard watched his wifes face for any sign of rejection to the idea, and was relieved when it failed to materialize.

"That would have been a lot easier on both of us if you had simply told me from the start." Tali frowned at him, but the intensity from before was gone. He could feel her muscles relax in his arms, and he pulled her in for a hug. After a moment of silence he spoke over her shoulder.

"So you're ok with her security detail then?" He meant it as a joke, but from her voice he knew she took it seriously.

"Yes, I suppose if I can't be the one to do it then Garrus and Liara would be my second choice. But don't you ever make me worry like that again John, or ancestors help me i'll sic Hannah on you." He stiffened at the thought of his mother storming through the door, her eyes alight with anger and carrying a large wooden stick. He must not have hid his feelings well enough, as Tali laughed and exited his hug.

* * *

"_Do you have the target_?"

"Affirmative, I've got eyes on."

"_Roger. maintain line of sight and try not to startle the guests._"

"Copy, though for a party on Omega this sure is pretty tame." He watched carefully through his scope at the party below, letting his crosshairs lazily drift over the many party-goers who were completely oblivious to him.

Garrus Vakarian let the barrel of his Mantis sniper rifle rest on the second story railing above the night club _Afterlife _and sat back in his chair. Keeping one hand on his gun to keep it from falling over the edge, he grabbed his drink and took another sip. It wasn't exactly top grade stuff, but he'd take it over Shepard's swill aboard the Normandy anyday.

"_Considering the parties you __**used **__to have on Omega, I'd say thats a good thing."_ Liara's voice came in over the radio. Setting his drink back down and putting a hand to his earpiece, Garrus leaned forward and resumed his vigil.

"True, my idea of a party usually involves being shot at."

"_Which, is exactly what we are trying to avoid here."_

"Yeah yeah..." Garrus kept his eye to the scope and let it rest on his target.

Ria'Shepard had matured much since he'd last seen her, but he couldn't help a chuckle at her drunk stumbling around the dance floor. He'd been watching his son as well, and often nodded in approval when he saw him protecting the girl. Be it giving her weak alcohol or keeping creeps away, his son was doing his father proud. He was watching a particularly loud human dance with Ria when Liara's voice drew his eyes from the scope to his immediate area.

_"Garrus, security feeds show a guard headed your way, stay out of sight!"_

Unlimbering his rifle, Garrus looked around for a moment before finding a good spot to lay low. He could easily knock out whoever saw him, but for the sake of Ria and the promise he'd made to a very insistent Shepard, he would do his best to stay out of sight.

Scrambling from his chair and into a nook in the wall, Garrus did his best impression of a mouse as a large krogan bouncer slowly strolled by. The krogan sniffed at something as he passed, and Garrus slowly curled his fists in preparation of a fight. After a moment more of idly looking around the small VIP room, the bouncer huffed in annoyance and grabbed Garrus' drink off the table.

"Damn mercs. How hard is this? There's a damn recycle **right there**." The krogan tossed the half empty glass into said container in frustration before continuing on his patrol. Waiting a second more to see if he came back, Garrus finally relaxed and proceeded back to his chair, unlimbering his rifle and resuming his post.

_"Ok, looks like that one krogan is the only one checking the VIP lounges, so he shouldn't be back around to you for a while."_

"I feel much better now T'soni, thank you." He let a small amount of sarcasm into his response as he once more looked through his scope to find the kids.

"_Well, if you want, I could simply __**not **__tell you about the large angry krogan next time."_

"So glad to know you care. Promise you'll sign my cast in the hospital?"

_"I'll think about it._"

Garrus' smile slowly faded as he scanned the crowd, as it became apparent that a commotion was drawing everyone's attention the dance floor. Having still not relocated Ria or Tarran, he sighed loudly as he came to a, in retrospect, inevitable conclusion.

_Damn it kids. Was it really too much to ask for just __**one **__outing to end without a fight?_

Sure enough, he found Tarran smack in the center of the ring of onlookers, facing off against a-

"Spirits!" He shouted to no one in particular as he saw an obviously drunk Vorcha brawling with his son. He immediately looked around for Ria as well, but the crowd blocked his view from here.

"_What? What is it? Did they_-"

"They're in a fight already Liara. Hope your shadow-broker skills are sharp, because with Wrex's kid here there's going to be some property damage. And a very angry Aria."

Packing up his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder, Garrus left the VIP lounge at a jog. Shepard had wanted him there in case something extreme happened, and spirits knew he had enough people that hated him to warrant caution. But Garrus hadn't intended to actually use the rifle he'd brought unless it was something beyond serious.

_But if Shepard thought I would just stand and watch while my son got in a fist fight with a Vorcha, then he picked the wrong guy._

With a look of determination on his face, Garrus strode out onto the main floor and began wading into the crowd towards the fight.

* * *

Ria watched through a haze as Tarran wrestled with the drunken vorcha, His military skills showing in spades as the thing flung itself at him again and again. Tarran, while slightly unsteady, looked far more sober than his opponent, who staggered mid-attack, it's punch falling short with a comical look of surprise painting its face when its body had not done as it thought. Tarran grabbed the wrist of the creature and flung it down hard, cracking the bones of the arm and getting a screech of pain for reward.

Ria tried to think through the fog in her brain, but it was all she could do to simply stand in place without swaying. Forcing herself to try and concentrate to help her friend, she frowned hard at the blurry brawl before her in thought. As if summoned by her glare, Mordin pushed through the crowd, roughly tossing people aside as he reached the fight.

The krogan grabbed the screaming vorcha by its throat and held it up off the ground much like he had to the bouncer outside.

"Enough outta you, pyjak." Mordin said calmly as he brought his head back to slam it into the vorchas face and crack it's forehead open. The vorchas eyes went wide in either direction before it slumped into unconsciousness, blood beginning to pour from it's gaping forehead wound. Mordin let the thing fall to the floor with a heavy thud before turning his attention to the quickly approaching security guards.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you and your friends to leave. Now." A krogan at the forefront of the pack of security guards looked at Mordin with wariness, but the others just looked anxious.

"Or what, you gonna throw me out? This I gotta see." For a moment the entire club seemed to hold its breath as the two krogan stared each other down, each one willing the other to act first. Ria still stood, drunkenly swaying near Tarran, who looked as though he would rather be somewhere else. Through her rapidly spinning vision she saw a familiar face shoving aside the crowd behind the group of bouncers. Before the recollection was made, a hiss from nearby made her sluggishly turn in time to see the vorcha Mordin had hit swing a chair at the krogans back.

Immediately Mordin swung around and grabbed the vorcha again, but this time he hurled him across the club and into a group of drunk onlookers. So drunk in fact, that they had apparently been oblivious to the commotion around them. The group began arguing amongst itself as if the vorcha weren't even there.

"Hey! Wass the big idea? Shove off you-"

"Me? It was Mann that pushed you."

"You blamin _me_ now? Why you two faced little-" The punch came from nowhere, and was the fuse to the powder keg. The whole club seemed to take it as the go-ahead to take out their frustrations on anyone nearby. Bottles flew and fist's connected all around Ria, the fast moving blurs making her want to hurl. Before she could ruin the inside of her helmet, a hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Come on, I don't want tonight to be a complete loss." She looked up to see the large human from before attempting to drag her out of the club. She looked around for help, but Tarran and Mordin battled with security guards and uncle Garrus was still-

_Wait, uncle Garrus?_

As the familiarity of the face finally clicked into place, Ria realized she had to get to him, and tried to scrape the man's hand from her wrist. He just tightened his grip to the point that it hurt and ignored her.

_To hell with this._

Trying to gauge distance and velocity were difficult when drunk, but the fact that she _was_ drunk made her not care about either as she swung back her leg and kicked forward as hard as she could between his legs. Instantly his grip tightened even more around her wrist as both hands went to his groin with a shriek of agony. Unfortunately, that meant her hand went with his. Once more feeling the urge to hurl at the thought of where her hand was, Ria wrenched it free and immediately tried to bring up her omni-tool in case the man got back up.

She went through her list of programs quickly, but in her dizzy state she had a tough time making out the words well enough to see what she needed.

_Overload? no, no one here has shields. Tikkun? No... Ah ha!_

Scrolling over the weapon she wanted, she finally brought her arm up to aim it at the man, but found him still in the fetal position and grabbing his groin. Huffing in approval at the man's fate, Ria began to deactivate her omni-tool and find Garrus when she was shoved from behind. The push made her stumble forward and press activate as she threw up her arms. The power she had selected changed as well when her hand moved, and an overload flew out from her hands, striking one of the light boxes and showering the room in darkness as the system shut down.

The red emergency lights replaced the blaring music and the strobe lights, dousing the whole chaotic scene of the club in dark red flashes that went around slowly; almost like a lighthouse. The last thing Ria remembered as she fell flat on her face and decided it was safer there, was Garrus' scarred face as he scooped her up and carried her to the exit.


	18. Cut Loose Among The Stars

Cut Loose Among The Stars

Ria fidgeted anxiously as she stood waiting for the arrival of the transport that would take her off planet for her pilgrimage. Glancing up at the clock set into a wall near the center of the spaceport, she saw that the shuttle was due to arrive any minute. A fact that only redoubled her nervous anticipation.

_Quit worrying, you haven't even left yet and you're already quaking. _Ria told herself, failing despite her best efforts to rationalize away her apprehension.

Bouncing on her toes again in an attempt to expel the nervous energy; Ria felt a comforting hand press against her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw that her father had stepped up unnoticed behind her and now regarded her with a small, knowing smile. Her mother too stood beside her, and even through the mask Ria could sense her mother's worried frown.

"Nervous?" Her father asked simply, mirroring the question he'd asked a few times over the past couple of weeks.

"Less that and more terrified." She replied with a small, nervous smile hidden behind her mask.

"Ahhh." He replied, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Always is, the first time setting off on your own."

She gave him a small, uncertain nod before turning back to stare at the empty platform before her; her parents and herself falling silent once more as they waited together.

"Still..." Her father added a moment later, his smile widening as he spoke." I'm sure that as long as your pilgrimage doesn't end up going as badly as your mom's did, you'll be fine."

"Or as well as mine did, as it had aspects of both." Her mother interjected with a laugh. "As bad as getting shot at by Saren's men and becoming wrapped up in a suicidal quest was; I'm still not sure I shouldn't think of it as a good thing."

"I'd say good, as otherwise you wouldn't have met dad." Ria laughed, the mention of her parent's adventures dispelling some of her fear.

"Yes, though I'd hope you'll do without the galaxy saving mission. Your father and I worry about you too much as it is." Her mother placed a hand on the shoulder opposite of the one her father's rested on.

Ria started to reply, only to stop as the roar of approaching thrusters caught her attention. Turning her head, she looked just in time to see a small transport shuttle enter the enclosed dock and begin its approach at the empty platform before them.

"Well Ria, looks like your ride is here." Her dad noted, giving her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before pulling his hand away. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." She answered, turning to embrace her father in a tight hug. Pulling away a moment later, she turned to hug her mother in a likewise fashion. "I'll try not to worry you too much mom."

"Too late." Her mother's whisper was muffled slightly by her crushing hug, but eventually they pulled apart.

Shouldering her pack from the ground where she'd left it, Ria turned and walked towards the waiting shuttle. Right as she stepped inside the shuttle's open entrance hatch; Ria turned back to gaze one last time on where her parents stood on the platform, raising her hand in a wave of goodbye.

Waiting only just long enough to catch her parents own waves; Ria turned back and with a deep breath, stepped inside the shuttle.

* * *

Shepard and Tali watched for several minutes after Ria entered the shuttle; standing together in silent vigil until at last, with a roar of engines, the shuttle lifted up away from the platform and departed.

"Well... now she's on her own." Shepard said simply once the shuttle had vanished from sight, turning to regard his wife as he spoke.

"Yeah." Tali agreed, still staring after the departed transport with evident worry. "It'll be hard getting used to that idea."

"I know." He replied softly, turning his head to give one last look at the direction his daughter had left. "And while neither of us have a chance of actually doing it, we really shouldn't worry about her too much. Ria _can_ take care of herself."

"I know, but she does have that unnatural talent for finding trouble; just like a certain big bosh'tet I know." Tali retorted with a worried laugh.

"Well, she is a Shepard after all. It's a talent of ours." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "Besides, what's the worst trouble she can get up to?"

"Do I really have to answer that, John?" Tali asked, her luminous eyes meeting his.

"I'd prefer you didn't. But I did have an appealing thought just now."

"Oh?"

"We have the house completely to ourselves again."

"Mmm." Tali's voice worked wonders on him as always, and before they knew it they were both speed walking for the air-car and home.

* * *

_Ria'Shepard nar Rannoch_... _That name will change soon. _Ria sat among on a shuttle outbound from Rannoch, idly staring out of the side window as the Perseus Veil got smaller behind her. It was beautiful as always, and she still sometimes had trouble grasping the idea of her peoples prior exile. To think that only a few decades ago it had been under hostile territory, and had gone unseen by her people for roughly three hundred years was nigh unfathomable.

Looking down from the window to her lap, she looked at her meagre pack of supplies meant to last her for what could be years. There were only a few things she felt she truly needed on this journey, and she went through her bag for yet another check of approval. Her toolkit she'd accumulated throughout her childhood, suit toxin filters, her pistol and father's rifle plus ammo for both, antibiotics and an emergency decon unit...

Ria frowned to herself as she felt through the bag, her hand hitting something inside she didn't recognize. For a moment she panicked, frantically digging out half the bags contents for fear that she'd accidentally brought something she shouldn't have. Flashes of horrific embarrassment floated through her mind at the thought of having to return home. Seeing people snicker and laugh at her returning an item of her parents not hours after her pilgrimage ceremony.

When she finally got the item out from the bottom of her father's old duffel bag, She had to fight the urge to yell in relief. It was indeed something she had not packed herself, and she had no recollection of anyone else doing so for her. It was an old photograph taken with her fathers old film camera. It was wrinkled and showed it's age in no uncertain terms, so she took great care in smoothing it out to get a better look at it.

The first thing she saw was her own smiling face, surrounded by her friends and all of her, "relatives". Everyone from her father's old ground team, her friends, Mordin, Grelin, Laura and Tarran, even Aristotle. They were all grouped together along the beach with a sparkling ocean meeting the sand stretching out behind them. All were smiling, and more than a few were caught midway through childish Uncle Garrus in particular had a face of pain mixed in with laughter as his arm was being wrenched behind his back by her mother.

The photo brought back many good memories of her incredibly eccentric family, and she stared at the image for a very long time. Eventually she reluctantly put the photo down beside her and began re-packing the things she'd flung out in her haste. When everything was replaced the way she wanted it she picked the old photo up once more.

_This __**has**__ to have been father's idea. No one else would have slipped this into my bag._

The trip the image depicted was one of the parties they had thrown for her father's return from a mission. He hadn't wanted to be anywhere else but Rannoch, so his friends had all came to him. Even Liara had dropped her business dealings and came all the way from Thessia for that particular party.

Still smiling, Ria began to place the picture back into her bag in a more secure place when she noticed writing on the back of it. Frowning, she held it closer to her mask to make out the terrible handwriting.

"_Love them even when they turn into horrible teenagers." - Dad_

"_We will always love you!" - Mom_

Ria simply stared at the words for a time, seeing in her minds eye her parents smiling faces. Her heart already began to ache for them, but she shook her head sadly and pressed the picture into a pocket of her bag.

Before she could do much else her Omni-tool flashed at her to indicate an incoming call. Searching the mostly empty transport to see if anyone could overhear her, she accepted the call and spoke quietly.

"Tarran?"

"_Hey Ria! Am i too late to see the ceremony_?"

"Well even if you weren't I couldn't very well go through it with my omni-tool on now could I?" Her joke made him frown slightly through the video, but he just shrugged.

"_Oh well, If I know our parents they recorded it with three or more separate cameras_." Ria just nodded in agreement before he continued on. "_Well I'm sorry I missed it Ria, but C-Sec won't even give me a day off with my injuries. Granted they are mostly healed, but still."_ Tarran lifted his cast covered arm and waggled it for good measure, but she was still concerned.

"You sure you feel better? Omega was a complete disaster, I knew we should never have-"

"_Hey hey hey, I know you got drunk enough to not remembered most of it, but you enjoyed yourself. I haven't seen you so relaxed since spirits know when. So in my book, that's a successful evening_."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better about it?"

"_Aw cheer up kid. You're going to be fine. Trust me_."

"How would you know?" Ria asked with a hint of curiosity.

_"Because you've got **way** too many friends in **way t**oo high of places. Speaking of which, if you ever find yourself on the Citadel, don't hesitate to call me, alright? You might not like the way these places react to quarians, and a homeless shelter is no fun at all, believe me._" Tarran's offer forced a smile to her face, but since he couldn't see it she had to convey her thanks through words.

"I doubt I'll end up there Tarran, but if I do you'll be the first to know. Thank you."

"_Anytime Ria. Stay out of trouble, ok_?"

"I'll try. Good bye Tarran."

"_Catch you later Ria_."

As the call terminated Ria finally focused on her situation, and what her plan would be. But the small, less pragmatic voice in the back of her mind still smiled at the thought of her fathers photo. In that moment, she knew what passage from the scroll of the ancestors she would use for her return to Rannoch. She could envision it, the crowd of friends and relatives gathered around the docking bay, waiting for her triumphant return. They would all hear her words, and she could only hope they would understand their significance.

"The dust on the path behind me may obscure what once was clear, but my soul will take comfort in the roots that form in the cracks of the desert floor. Let home be my guide."

With a renewed sense of confidence, Ria redoubled her efforts to form a plan. This was it. She had finally been cut loose among the stars.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Bahoogasmif here.**

** I know you don't want to hear it, but this is in fact the last chapter of Legacy Of Fire. I can't tell you how much your reviews and kind words mean to me on the daily grind, but I'm just glad I can bring a few smiles to you. That was always the goal really, if I can lighten the mood in someone's day even for a few minutes, then my job is complete.**

** Thanks again for reading, and please go check out TheWerdna's story and see little Ria as she continues to grow!**


End file.
